Elemental Children
by XXXHimura911XXX
Summary: A Danny Phantom/South Park/Teen Titans Crossover. Kyle and Reese Broflovski are sad that they are moving away from their home. An accident occurs as they arrive into Amity Park, gaining powers for the two twins. FINISHED! ON TO THE SEQUEL!
1. My name is Kyle Broflovski

_**-.-.-Elemental Children-.-.- **_

_**Summary: **_A South Park/Danny Phantom crossover. Kyle and Reese Broflovski are sad that they are moving away from their home. An accident occurs as they arrive into Amity Park, gaining powers for the two twins. They meet new friends, new foes, and possibly two old faces they thought they would never see again?

**Pairings:** Secret...but I will warn you there might be some slash moments here and there...but mostly normal...But just review me if you want to pair them and we'll vote!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or South park...period...

**Warnings:** OOCness probably...a character death...some slashes...and more but be warned!

* * *

Hi, my name is Kyle Broflosvki...I am 14 years old and Jewish. Why am I so angry? Well because today me and my sister, Reese found out a shocking news. Here's how it happened. 

I sighed happily, relieved that school was over. Wrapping my arms around myself from the cold, I shivered as snow fell onto my orange jacket, then onto my black shoes. My twin sister walked right next to me, deciding we both shouldn't take the bus today. She dusted off some snow off her black/blue stripped long sleeves, then at her black polo. I smiled at her and ruffled her reddish brown hair. We were always like that. Just a natural routine we do here in our home, South Park. We arrived at our little house, I opened the door to see our mum beaming at us happily.

"Kyle...Reese..." said my mom. I knew something was wrong the moment we came in! She sounded concerned, yet happy at the same time. I glanced at my sister, who was blowing her blue dyed bangs, not caring what's going on.

"Yeah?" I asked for the both of us, taking off my jacket, then green hat and gloves.

"Well... you see... Your father might be getting a new job over at Amity Park... and we might be moving-" I cut her off in anger, my emerald green eyes glaring at her, my fiery red hair being pulled by my own hands in frustration.

"WHAT?! MOM! WHY DO WE HAVE TO MOVE?! I LOVE BEING HERE! I HAVE FRIENDS, ADVENTURES AND SCHOOL!"

"Kyle.. bubbe... We're not moving yet. We still haven't made up our minds yet" She replied, trying to calm me down. I turned to Reese for support, but found her looking down at her black shoes.

"Please! Don't make us move! Please!" I begged going down on my knees in fake tears. Reese pulled up her lose blue bell bottom jean and nodded.

"Well then, give me one good reason why you two want to stay here in this redneck town?" Mum said in a cocky tone, making both me and my sis jaws drop. We looked at each other to say something, but nothing came out.

"Because I actually think I like a girl!" I blurted out, Reese giving me a weird but curious look.

"Who?" Reese and my mum asked at the same time.

"The friend that came over here last time.." I blushed lightly.

"The one with the curly brown hair and was home-schooled?" She asked. Reese's eyes widen, but grinned none the less.

"Yep."

"Does she feel the same way about you?" I nodded, and remembered when she hugged me. I blushed, then my mum and sister noticed.

"Kyle... did something happen?"

"She...sorta-"

"She kissed you!"

"MOM! NO!"

"Then what?"

"She kinda hugged me..." I quietly said and then my mum just smiled warmly, leaving the room. I sat on the couch in relief and didn't say anything after that. But I think I convinced my mum not to move.

* * *

**NORMAL P.O.V (A WEEK LATER)**

A raven haired boy and a blond boy was in Kyle's room, playing PS3 for 2 hours straight. The blond was wearing an orange hoodie, but his hood was down, brown cargo pants and black shoes. As for the raven, he had a brown jacket with a red collar, blue jeans and black converse but her took off his blue hat with red trimmings and poofball on top. Suddenly, Kyle heard his mother calling him downstairs.

"I'll be right back you guys!" He told them, standing up and pulling his brown jeans a bit higher. The blond boy's smokey gray eyes gleamed a bit, but the ravened haired boy nodded.

"Hurry up then! Stan and I will wait here..." The orange lad said, as he winked at Stan suggestively.

"Stop acting gay Kenny...you're making me think you are one!" The other boy rolled his eyes, but had a playful smirk on his face. Kyle laughed, running a hand on his red hair nervously and proceeded downstairs to find his Canadian 10 year old brother Ike, her sister, and parents in the dining table.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Kyle asked, regretting it soon after his father shouted.

"Kyle! I got the job! We're going to Amity Park"

"We're moving?!"

"Yes! In two weeks!"

"MOM!" I looked at her for help.

"What?"

"Let me stay here! Please!"

"With who?"

"I don't know! Lemme stay here!"

"But Kyle! You, Reese and Ike will make new friends!"

"But Stan and Kenny-"

"You'll find better people just like them"

"But it won't be the same!"

"Kyle. We'll talk about this later!" He groaned, "I hope they change their minds..." He muttered as he walked up the stairs.

"Why would they change their minds?" asked Sheilia.

"Never mind!" He shouted and stomped all the way up. The red headed jew went to his room and saw the boys waiting for him. Kenny was sitting on his bed while Stan was leaning on he wall.

"So? Are you moving?" Kenny asked in a tone Kyle didn't like.

"You guys were listening, weren't you?"

"Will you get mad?" Stan asked with sad eyes. Kyle sighed and starred at the ceiling.

"I'll take that as a 'no'. And yeah, we were listening." Kenny confessed and turned off the TV.

"Then you know. I'm gonna have to make her change her mind." Kyle said determined, just then his sister came in.

"How?" She asked as she sat next to Kenny on the bed.

"I don't know!" Kyle shouted, frustrated. Stan walked up to him and placed an arm around him.

"Then how will you make her change her mind if you don't know how?"

"I have no idea!" Kyle sighed, leaning on Stan's shoulder for support. Reese then thought of an idea.

**At dinner**

"Ma! Please don't move!" Reese finally spoke, hoping she can reason with her.

"Sorry honey, but you're gonna have to leave your boyfriend Kenny!"

"But, but!" She blushed and stuttered, she hated when they tease her with him.

"I'll be making millions of dollars!" Her father cut in.

"But! I...like...him..."

"You'll have a new boyfriend!"

"But I don't want a new boyfriend Dad! You always decide things without asking me first!"

"So now you're saying I should ask you to go to the bathroom?"

"No."

"To make your breakfast?!"

"No."

"To go on a date?"

"No"

"To have sex?!"

"DAD!"

"Now Reesy. You have to understand-"

"I always have to do what you say! You never think about others!"

"I think about our family!"

"That's what you said last time!"

"This'll be the last one! I promise!" She was mad at him. She couldn't believe he was doing this to her...AGAIN!

"May I be excused?!" Kyle asked, wanting to get out of here.

"Yes." His mother said, as he stood up and went up to his room. He layed on his bed and put his hand under his pillow. He then felt a piece of paper under it. He took it out and saw a picture of him, his sister, Stan and Kenny together, making funny poses outside of school. He smiled as tears suddenly ran down his cheeks.

* * *

**Whew...I beat...it's a suckish start, but needed to put that as a preview...read and review, might do second chapter today or tomorrow...**


	2. An accident that shouldn't have happened

_**-.-.-Elemental Children-.-.- **_

_**Summary: **_A South Park/Danny Phantom crossover. Kyle and Reese Broflovski are sad that they are moving away from their home. An accident occurs as they arrive into Amity Park, gaining powers for the two twins. They meet new friends, new foes, and possibly two old faces they thought they would never see again?

**Pairings:** Secret...but I will warn you there might be some slash moments here and there...but mostly normal...But just review me if you want to pair them and we'll vote!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or South park...period...

**Warnings:** OOCness probably...a character death...some slashes...and more but be warned!

* * *

Many hours have past, The Broflovski family have been driving away from the cold mountains and down to a small city. Mr. and Mrs. Broflovski were at the front while the kids stayed at the back. Ike, who was wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans, was sticking his head out of the window, his jet black hair blowing in the breeze and his brown eyes wide in excitement. As for the two teens, they were sad and too bored to care. 

"Are we there yet!!!????" Kyle asked getting impatient, crossing his arms and frowning as he slumped down further into the seat. Reese rolled her eyes, this has been going on since they left.

"For the 100th time NO!!!!!" Gerald looking angry as he turned towards them.

"Yes we are, look, it says welcome to Amity Park" Sheilia calmly pointing to a large sign.

"FINALLY!!" Reese muttered and staring out of the window into their new surroundings and looking for their house. Gerald stopped next to a weird house with the words 'Fenton works' on it. Both Kyle and Reese ignored this and slowly climbed out of the car and walked towards the house. Their mum opened the door and walked inside, it was big and only had four bedrooms. Both the twins blinked, wondering why only four and not five.

"Oh yeah...did I forget to mention that you two will share rooms?" Their dad chuckled, not noticing that they are glaring at him. They walked up the stairs and started to look in about 3 rooms until they found one that was just perfect. Kyle put his and his sister's bags down on the floor and called down their dad, then he and the movers can place their things. A couple of hours went by and finally their room was all finished. Reese looked around and noticed that her half of the room kinda looks like her old bedroom. Kyle sighed tiredly and jumped onto her bed, grabbing her black/blue guitar and started to play. Reese sat down next to him and realized what her was playing as he began to sing softly.

_"I look at her and had to smile  
as we go driving for a while  
her hair blowing in the open window of my car and,  
as we go the traffic lights  
I watch them glimmer in her eyes  
in the darkness of the evening..._

_'And I got all that I need  
right here in the passenger seat  
oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road  
knowing that she's inches from me..._

_'We stopped to get something to drink  
my mind clouds and I can't think  
scared to death to say I love her  
then the moon peeks from the clouds  
hear my heart beat so loud  
trying to tell her exactly..._

_'That I got all that I need  
right here in the passenger seat  
oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road  
knowing that she's inches from me..._

_'Oh and I know...  
this love grows..."_

Reese smiled sadly, closing her eyes on the instrumental he was playing right now. It was the song he wrote for his girlfriend, Rebecca, a girl who was home-schooled with brown curly hair and loving honey eyes. He played that song before they left, Stan, Kenny and Reese watched as this was the last time they were friends or being in a band.As Kyle finished the chorus and ended it, he and Reese both heard clapping at the doorway. They turned to see an older girl with ginger hair, a aquamarine hairband on top, eyes to match...wearing black V-neck long sleeve and blue pants plus black shoes. Next to her was a boy about their age, black spiky hair, blue eyes, a white t-shirt with a little bit of red on it, baggy-ish jeans and trainers on. They look like brother and sister.

"Hi I'm Danny...and this is my sister Jazz...we live next door and your parents sent us here to meet you two..." The boy greeted, his sister waving at them cheerfully. Reese waved back, but Kyle was a bit pissed that they barged in without warning.

"Hiya," Reese walked to them and shook their hands, "I'm Reese...the guy there is my twin brother Kyle..." She pointed to Kyle.

"Yo!" He grinned, not feeling grouchy anymore. When Jazz giggled at him, he blushed a little but didn't let it show. Reese saw this and laughed, but can feel Danny starring at her. She turned to him and smiled, catching the sudden blush on his cheeks. Suddenly, Danny felt cold and said he will be right back. The three stood there, deciding to follow him outside, but only saw a ghost boy and a ghost punkish girl with a guitar. Kyle and Reese's mouths dropped at the sight of a white haired lad with glowing green eyes.

"Sis...are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Kyle asked, scared for his life. Reese nodded but her eyes widen as the girl with the guitar strummed it and a giant sound wave approached the ghost boy.

"PHANTOM!" Jazz yelled, pointing behind him and running to her house. The boy moved away, but looked back to see it was heading towards the twins. He sped towards them until it was too late, they were already hit and landed in a dumpster. What everyone didn't know, the ghost hunter by the name of Jack Fenton threw away a dangerous chemical inside, toxic to humans. Feeling the burning sensation, Kyle and Reese screamed then blacked out.

* * *

** Cliffhanger...don't own the song by the way, the artist is stephen speaks who wrote Passenger Seat...read and review...don't worry, the next part will come up next...**


	3. Meeting Clockwork, the master of time

_**-.-.-Elemental Children-.-.- **_

_**Summary: **_A South Park/Danny Phantom crossover. Kyle and Reese Broflovski are sad that they are moving away from their home. An accident occurs as they arrive into Amity Park, gaining powers for the two twins. They meet new friends, new foes, and possibly two old faces they thought they would never see again?

**Pairings:** Secret...but I will warn you there might be some slash moments here and there...but mostly normal...But just review me if you want to pair them and we'll vote!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or South park...period...

**Warnings:** OOCness probably...a character death...some slashes...and more but be warned!

* * *

Reese groaned in pain and suddenly jerked up, looking at her surroundings. It looked like she was inside some layer, with many clocks and many gadgets everywhere. Walking around in curiosity, she looked into some green like mirror to see Danny in his bedroom, crying. Deep down inside, the sight of him being depressed made Reese's lungs tighten. 

"You may want to back away, water child..." Reese turned around to see a violet cloaked ghost with a pale face and a staff with a clock on top. Not so scared or girly, she only politely nodded and backed away slowly.

"Who are you? And do you know where my brother is?" She asked in a calm tone, crossing her arms over her chest patiently.

"I am Clockwork, master of time...and the earth child is safe, sleeping soundly..." He pointed to a snoring Kyle, only it didn't look like him. He didn't have his hat anymore, his red curls now turned dark green and reached up to his neck, plus his freckles were long gone. His attire was a Chinese robe mixed with a bit of yellow, a gold sash tied on his waist. Waking up, his eyes were now chocolate brown as he looked a his sister in shock.

"Kyle...you-"

"Changed...What happened to you sis?" Reese tilted her head in confusion, until she turned to a mirror and gasped. Her hair no longer brown/blue...it was pure white and silky, her eyes bright blue like Stan's. Her outfit was a black/blue kimono like shirt with a blue dragon at the back, black shorts above the knees, long black gloves that reach the elbow and black boots below the knee. She turned to Clockwork in anger.

"What have you done with us?!" She shouted in fury, her eyes glowing blue as water shot from her palm and hit the ghost to the wall. Reese put her hand down surprised, then looked at her hands in fright, "What's happening to me?"

"The question is...how do we change back?" Kyle asked, levitating a rock and shooting it out the window, "It seems the gunk we fell in gave us some sort of power to control a certain element...I'm guessing that's why that guy called you water child.."

"Nothing gets passed you huh?" Reese said jokingly, but then turned more serious, "But we have to get out of here!"

"But how?"

"Dunno...maybe we should wake up that ghost dude..."

"Fear not water child, I am awake" The twins turned around in fear, "Do not be afraid, I am not here to harm you"

"Fine...but what do you want with us? And how do we change back?"

"No worries earth child, you and her have a destiny to fulfill...an unexpected turn of events, when you two suddenly were poisoned with the chemicals that burned you...no ordinary humans can survive...but you two, are the chosen ones..."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Thousands of years ago...there were four martial artists who each had their own name and element...Azura the Blue Dragon of Water, Akira the Red Phoenix of Fire, Masako the Green Tortoise of Earth and finally Kiske the White Tiger of Air..."

"I see, it is the legendary name of the four Chinese gods of the constellations am I correct?"

"Indeed earth child..."

"So...we are like the descendants of the elements or something?" Reese popped in the conversation, getting the point that Clockwork just explained.

"Correct again...you are the reincarnations of the heroes before you..."

"But then, how do we change back to normal?" Reese asked desperately. Kyle just sighed, and thought hard to change back as a green ring thing surrounded his waist, splitting them up the downward, changing him back to normal.

"HOW'D YOU DO THAT?!" Reese gaped.

"Just think hard about changing back and see!" He chuckled as he watched his sister doing as he said and a blue ring changes her back. They grinned and asked Clockwork to bring them back home.

"As you wish...but you must find the other two elemental children...before disaster strikes, oh and tell the ghost boy I said hello...and take this with you..." Kyle was given a golden staff with a green crystal ball on top while Reese was given a dark scythe with blue crystal blade. And with that, the twins were transported inside their room.

"Woah, that was weird!" Kyle panted, hiding his and Reese's weapons in the closet.

"I know, and what did Clockwork mean, 'find the other two elemental children'?" Reese asked, opening a bottle of water and levitating the water in the air and doing some tricks.

"It just means we need to look out for two people who have the element of air and fire..."

"Oh ok, but it's strange...we are like super heroes or something..."

"Yeah the chemical we landed on must've opened our powers, or so Clockwork has told us, but I wonder what exactly is our destiny anyways?"

"Who knows," She maneuvered the water back into the bottle,"But we cannot tell anyone, not even writing back to Stan and Kenny...or mom and dad"

"Yeah, their lives might be in jeopardy!" He exclaimed and plopped down the bed sleepily. He closed his eyes and began to dream. Reese starred at her brother and shook her head as she stood up to go to Danny's house. Thinking that she and Kyle learned their powers really quick, she didn't notice Danny coming out and they bumped into each other.

"Sorry" They both apoligized clumsily, bu looked up at each other in shock. Without hesitating, Danny hugged her tight, never letting her go.

"Oh Reese, I was worried about you...I thought you and your brother died from the chemicals my dad threw their and then you disappeared"

"Well I'm fine now dude..." Danny stood back a bit and blushed, but smiled while holding one of her hands.

"I'm glad too...where have you been anyways?" Reese froze a little but remained calm.

"Uh, me and Kyle ran for our lives from the two ghosts and then we came back home until the cost was clear..." She answered back, hoping that Danny would buy the excuse. It seemed he did and invited her in his house.

"_Phew, that was close_" Reese thought, mentally patting herself on the back. When they reached up in the room, they meet a techno African american dude and a dark looking girl in black.

"Reese, meet my best friends Tucker and Sam..." The two strangers greeted the jewish girl, who was still in a total daze.

"Danny told us everything, are you okay?" The one named Tucker asked. The red head just laughed nervously and nodded. Suddenly, Danny went out of the room quickly as you felt a strong presence outside. She excused herself to go to the bathroom, ran out and jumped out the nearest window and landed gracefully to the ground.

"Blue Dragon descend! Water!" She shouted suddenly and transformed into her other self, "...woah that was random..."

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!!! BEWARE!" A voice shouted, and Reese rushed towards the sound the see the ghost boy again, with a man floating in front of him controlling boxes. The white haired girl looked panicky until she found a big puddle next to her. Her eys glowed blue again as she summoned the water to rise.

"Diamond Storm!" The water became icicles, aimed towards the boxes. The other white haired kid almost went intangible until flying ice darts went past him and made a direct hit to the cardboard and the ghost. Danny Phantom turned to see a beautiful girl below him, looks almost like her only with blue eyes. He was distracted a little, until he remembered the Box ghost and sucked him in the Fenton Thermos. He floated down the girl and smiled in thanks.

"Thanks...but I could of handled it myself...I'm Danny Phantom..."

"I could see that, but I wanted to cool off some steam...I'm Azura"

"Cool...ummmm...so-"

"I gotta go, I hope to see you soon" She kissed him in the cheek, "Danny Phantom" And with that she ran out of his sight, leaving him sighing dreamily and blushing.

* * *

** Awww...romance is blooming...but now we are in the plot...can Kyle and Reese find the other two Elemental Children? Also, can Danny Phantom be any assistance? I wonder if Clockwork has something up his sleeves? Will evil run a muck? Find out next time and please review!! **


	4. A lonesome figure stands

_**-.-.-Elemental Children-.-.- **_

_**Summary: **_A South Park/Danny Phantom crossover. Kyle and Reese Broflovski are sad that they are moving away from their home. An accident occurs as they arrive into Amity Park, gaining powers for the two twins. They meet new friends, new foes, and possibly two old faces they thought they would never see again?

**Pairings:** Secret...but I will warn you there might be some slash moments here and there...but mostly normal...But just review me if you want to pair them and we'll vote!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or South park...period...or any others that I will personally add...

**Warnings:** OOCness probably...a character death...some slashes...and more but be warned!

I would like to thank all for reviewing in my stories, what do you guys think if I made a comic out of this in Deviantart? Anyways, these are the good people who reviewed...

kookygurl82: -glomps- thanks SP sister...hahaha yay! And you might be on to something...

SPskater411: I'm happy you want me to make more so...of course!

FieryAmDrag001: -hugs- awww...your so sweet Drag-kun...can I call you that?

666Darksilver666: Hehe nice to see you excited, I hope I can make this until the end...

Andrew-Squee: Uh, even though my story doesn't make pretty much sence...I hope to make it better in the future!

* * *

_Walking in the dark dirt road, a beautiful woman with long wavy auburn hair and dazzling green eyes carried a little crying bundle in her loving arms. Her long green ball gown suited her, the gold thread designs glisten in the moonlight. _

_"Hush now little one...mommy wants you to be quiet so the guards won't find us..." She cooed softly, slowly putting her purple hooded cape on and ran towards the forbidden forest. The woman hid behind the trees as some men in armor passed by._

_"We must find that Earth mage before the boss will get mad at us..." One of them said, shivering at the thought of being slain by the Dark Dragon. As they walked away, the green eyed brunette ran to the nearest river that leads in a quiet village near by. She waited a little while until she heard footsteps, placing the baby near the bush as she got in a fighting stance. The bushes right in front of her revealed a young paladin in a suit of armor, carrying a straw basket. The woman smiled and picked the baby up once again._

_"Thou thought thy were one of those Huntsmen..." The lady chuckled, as the man placed the basket in the side of the river._

_"Hah, thou not one of those fiends of which thy speak of" He sparkling blue eyes in cheekiness, taking his helmet off to reveal his manly face. His dark raven hair shined in the night, giving it an angelic glow to it. He watched as she puts the child in, kissing it on the head and lets it drift slowly to the calm current. The woman cries silently on the swordman's shoulder. saying farewell to the child..._

_"We will meet again...my dear viper..."_

"NOOOO!!" Kyle sat up on his bed wide awake, panting from the vision he just saw a few moments ago. He placed his face on both of his hands in fright.

"It was just a dream..." He whispered, looking out in the dark sky of his window. He looked around, seeing his sister was asleep in her bed, and saw that he was still in his old clothes. He yawned a bit, opening his window and concentrated. He saw a flying boulder in front, then he jumped on and flew into the sky. He loved this, the feeling of the cold wind blowing through his hair, plus the sunrise look absolutely breathtaking. A few minutes later he returned home and levitated the boulder far away. As he turned around, he was surprised to see his sister wide awake, in her little Red Racer pajamas.

"Where did you go Kyle?" She pouted with teary eyes, making Kyle flinch in her cuteness.

"Uh, just around Reesy...see, I'm not hurt!" He spun around, raising his arms and waving it rapidly. His smile faltered when he saw she wasn't smiling back. He sat down on her bed, cuddling his sister in comfort. He knew why she was acting this way. About a year ago, Kyle ran away from home somewhere early in the morning because he lost his gift from her from a bunch of thugs, and went after them. Luckily he made it out alive with the gift and went back home, but Reese wasn't all happy about it.

_Flashback_

"Why would you go doing something stupid like that?!" Reese yelled, slapping the gift away from his hands in anger, "Forget the necklace for one second! Don't you realize how worried I was about you big bro!?." Kyle turned his head away in shame.Reese fell on her knees and sobbed quietly, muttering some curses here and there.

"I'm sorry Re-"

"No...just...go..."

"Bu-"

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!"

The boy felt guilty, looking at the sight before him and walked away in deep thought.

_End of flashback_

"Hn, I'm sorry for crying like that...I don't want you to get hurt that's all..." Reese sniffed as she buried her face into her brother's chest. Kyle sighed, letting go of her and walking to the bathroom with a dark aura surrounding him. She sighed sadly, standing up and picking up a photo of her best friend and her, arms around each other giving a peace sigh at Stark's Pond.

"...What should I do Kenny?"

**Somewhere in Amity Park**

A lonesome figure stands on a tree branch, glancing left and right as if waiting for something...or someone. His electrical eyes shot in many directions of his surroundings until it landed on a man with snow like hair and eyes just like his, only more colder and evil. The boy in the tree jumped down and landed swiftly on his feet, hands in his pockets.

"Have you been waiting for a while my nephew?" The man in the black business suit asked, as he picked up a red backpack.

"Not too long old man," He replied in a monotone voice, unraveling his hood down.

"It's a shame really...those poor parents of yours selling you to me, for the sake of themselves and your _older brother_..." The man teased, enjoying his nephew clenching his fists in anger.

"I know that...they sold me to you because you're freaking rich and your my mom's brother...why did you suddenly adopt me out of the blue anyways?" He asked suspiciously,"...I'm just some white trash kid..."

"Oh my dear boy, that naive little sister of mine has done a poor job of raising you since birth...marrying that poor, lazy, drunk, unemployed redneck and having a drug addicted convict for a first born son..." The younger male looked down in despair, his past flashing through his mind. The older one placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort as they walked into a black limo, leaving the park and driving somewhere.

"From now on...I will treat you like my own son, and you have the _only_ family you deserve...Kenneth..." The blond looked up to his uncle, and gave a weak smile.

"...thank you, Uncle Vlad..."

**The next day at Casper High**

Kyle and Reese walked in the classroom full of teenagers nervously, looking like they been mortified since this morning when they woke up. A bald man, a teacher by the name of Mr. Lancer, smiled at he two and faced the class with a fake grin.

"Everyone...I would like you to welcome Mr. Kyle and Ms. Rosella Broflovski, they just moved from South Park Coldorado-"

"Uhhh...Sir, my nickname is just Reese...Rosella is just my jewish birth name..." The red headed giggled softly, giving a dazzling smile to the students. The boys in the room either melted in her gaze or sighing dreamily at her uber cuteness, which surprisingly includes Danny and Tucker. Kyle rolled his eyes in annoyance.

_"Grrrreeaattt...now we have to deal with her_ other_ fanclub here!"_ He thought bitterly, now has an excuse to use his powers at night to beat any of her stalkers and perverts. He shook his head and smiled as if he practiced it.

"Hello fellow classmates, I do hope we can fit in to your wonderful school," Kyle announced politely, giving a smile the matches her sister's, this time making the girls swoon and blush at the kosher lad.

_"Doh! Now I got to deal with the _fangirls!_" _He kicked himself mentally, still having the charming smile on his handsome face.

_ This was just the start of their lives in the City of Amity, we wonder how long this peace will last? _

* * *

**A bit short at my part, but gonna write the next chapter right now...read and reviews please!**


	5. What's with all the red heads today!

_**-.-.-Elemental Children-.-.- **_

_**Summary: **_A South Park/Danny Phantom crossover. Kyle and Reese Broflovski are sad that they are moving away from their home. An accident occurs as they arrive into Amity Park, gaining powers for the two twins. They meet new friends, new foes, and possibly two old faces they thought they would never see again?

**Pairings:** Secret...but I will warn you there might be some slash moments here and there...but mostly normal...But just review me if you want to pair them and we'll vote!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or South park...period...or any others that I will personally add...

**Warnings:** OOCness probably...a character death...some slashes...and more but be warned!

**Newsflash:** A special guest mentioned and some new friends are making an appearance!

* * *

Sometime around night fall in the Broflovski's new house, a female red head was quietly steaming over her first day of school. 

_"I can't believe some of the popular girls thought I was being selfish for hugging my brother for dear life! That's it, I rather drown her with my powers right now...But I have to be nice to these shallow people if I don't wanna end up as a loser...except that Paulina girl, she's dead!"_ She thought as she grabbed the diary of Kyle, that she got from under his bed. Why you ask? Let's just say it was a way to relieve her stress away. As she sat on his bed, she flipped the pages and started the first page she thought was interesting.

**_November 27,_**

**_Dear Diary,_**

**_Another stupid date with Rebbecca today. God ever since she became a whore, she's been on my nerves for the past few weeks. Flirting, groping me, she even tried to rape me goddammit!!! Man, I just want a girl who's not too forward ya know? Someone like-_**

**"ROSELLA DANTE BROFLOVSKI!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY JOURNAL!?!" **Kyle yelled, coming out of the bathroom with his green PJ's on. Reese, who was dressed in one of Kyle's T-shirts and boxer shorts, raised an eyebrow and kept reading the book. Kyle was boiling mad and was gonna tackle her on the floor, but she moved to the left, and he went crashing to the floor.

"So...who's Rebbecca...and who do you wanna date?" The brunette asked slyly, sticking her tongue out and sat on his bed, "You know it's quiet interesting about the one where you have wet dreams about-"

"HEY!" Kyle finally snatched the book away from her, blushing dark red. The Jewish girl chuckled at the sight of his face and pinched his cheek.

"Aw...you look so cute when you're mad" She smirked, as he swatted her hand away, "Kylie-Wylie, I can understand that you are so embarrassed" Kyle raised an eyebrow at what she said, making her giggle a bit, then noticed he was starring at her with an emotionless expression. Reese stopped and starred back at him in a questioning daze. He slowly leaned in, Reese was filled with panic. When he was one inch close, he poked her forehead, making her fall off the bed and on the floor.

"Ha! You've should have seen you're face sis!" He was laughing so hard, tears ran down his face. The brunette just growled in anger and threw a pillow at him, blushing light pink. After the laughter died down, they both heard a knock at the door. Reese stood up from the carpet and opened the door to see a blond haired girl, aquamarine eyes, wearing a cute white baby T and orange Capri, including a daisy in her hair to match her pants.

"Uh hi?" Reese tilted her head slightly.

"Like hi there...is Kyle here?" The girl smiled brightly, then pushing Reese aside to see Kyle strumming his bass guitar.She walked over to him and handed him a little purple box wrapped with a green ribbon. She squealed and ran down then out the door, still shrieking in pure delight.

"Well, it seems you have a number one fan," Reese sighed, watching her brother opening the box to reveal an expensive perfume for men.

"Heh, only Stan would wear this type for you..." He chuckled, gaining a little punch from his playful sister.

"Don't say that in front of Lindsey! She might get jealous of me!"

"Well you can date my best friend...but if it's my arch rival, no way!" Kyle puffed his cheeks annoyance. Lindsey Maire Smith was a girl that the twins used to know well back in South Park, Reese was one of her BBFs while Kyle was somewhat an enemy to her. A red head just like them with the same eyes I might add, wearing a green jacket with a brown collar and blue pants with black shoes. To top it off I had green gloves, but she had another pair that was given to her by Reese on her birthday except it had blue stripes so it represents their friendship because of their favorite colors.

"Hahaha, now that's not nice!" Reese gave a playful glare, but the giggling didn't help much. Kyle smirked, as his sister waved goodbye since she had to go to Danny's house for a project.

_**Meanwhile at a rich mansion in ****Wisconsin**_

"Are you sure this is such a good idea?" Kenny asked nervously, being trapped inside a giant glass cylinder case, not to mention he was in his white briefs only. Vlad makes some arrangements in the computer and automatically putting a oxygen mask on the withering boy.

"Relax dear Kenneth, you agreed to do this for me as a sign of gratitude correct?"

"_At least he didn't ask me for a blowjob or something..._" Kenny shuddered in disgust, then screamed as a purplish kind of liquid was pouring into the container that he was confined in. Vlad didn't hear him since it was sound proof, which made Kenny a bit peeved. The chemical surrounds him, the blond felt it burning his skin, crying in pain at the sensation. He tried to get the mask of or banging the glass, but as soon as the stinging goo reached his neck, he had no choice but to give into the darkness. As soon as that happened and the case was filled with the toxic acid, the old man smirked as he observed his experiment.

"Perfect"

**Back at Danny's house**

It seems our two teenagers were working hard and having fun at the same time. They were working on a project in music, both of hem have to perform a duet in front of the class.

"Okay...so what song are we working on?" Danny asked curiously, smiling dreamily as he watched her getting into a cute thinking pose. She thought about it carefully until a song came up in her head, a little tune that her and Stan sang once in a talent show.

"_Na na na na,  
Na na na na,  
Yeah...  
You are the music in me...  
You know the words Once Upon A Time,  
Make you listen.  
There's a reason._"

Reese paused for a bit to see what Danny thinks, and was shocked that he was closing his eyes and had that smile again on his face.

"Eh? Why ya stopped?" Danny opened one eye and pouted. Reese covered her mouth to stop laughing at his expression, which was a mix of confused and irritation. Danny just gave another loving smile and surprisingly went closer to her while holding her hand in his. Suddenly she felt a strong presence and stood up, then felt guilty when Danny's expression turned into a sad and hurt face.

"Uh Danny, where's your bathroom?" Reese stuttered nervously, seeing a red flash pass by the window.

"Just down the hall to your left...Why did you-"

"Uh, I need to take a whiz...brb!" She cut him off and ran to the bathroom and locked it. When she was calm, Reese opened the window, then turned the tap on and placed some water into her emergency thermos. Why you ask she has it, well you'll see later.

"Blue Dragon descend! WATER!" She battled cried and transformed to her other half and jumped out the window and summoning some of the water from her thermos to make chutes of ice and sped right where the trouble was caused. When she reached her destination, she gawked at a boy with jet spiky black hair and blazing red eyes destroying a building with fire. His costume was black, shirt, jeans, fingerless gloves, boots and that includes the cape he was wearing, but the hood was down. The boy turned around and gave a evil grin, holding a fire ball in his hands.

"Ah, my sister of the element water...so glad you came..." He said, showing his vampire like teeth. He shot hot flames at her, but she manage to deflect it with an ice shield.

"Who are you? What do want?" She shouted angrily, blasting icicles to him, but he melted it with his own.

"I am Akira, the red phoenix of the element fire...and you know why I am here..." He mused then red fiery wings sprouted from his back and flew a punch at her, sending her crashing to a wall. Reese winced slightly, and made another icy path and skated fast towards her opponent, but he dodged her and kicked her back, again crashed to another wall.

"Ugh, I have to think of a plan..." She muttered, but was stopped when a shadow loomed over her.

"Too late Azura..." The boy whispered, holding a crossbow on fire and was about to shoot until a flash knocked him to the ground. She looked up and saw a boy her age, red hair and blue eyes, wearing a yellow-and-red outfit and a masked covered his face. He reached her hand and pulled her up, causing her to land on his chest. She looked more closely at him and blushed, and quickly escaped from his arms.

"Thanks for the save there uh-" Reese fumbled in her words, not knowing the name of her hero until he placed a finger on her lips, shutting her up, which made her blush even harder.

"The names Kid Flash, and it seems your new to this hero thing so I decided to help you out..." He winked at her, grabbing her hand and kissed it.

"What a gentlemen," She chuckled, retrieving her hand back. They heard a groan and turned to Akira, who got up slowly in pain. He glared then flew away, not until he shouted.

"We will meet again Azura, and I'll destroy your speedy friend too!" He then disappeared out of sight. Reese breathed out in relief, then looked over at her ally and gave a genuine smile.

"I think I haven't really introduced properly," She grinned and raised her hand, "Hi I'm Azura..." She was expecting for him to shake it, but gasped as he pulled her towards him and wrapped an arm on her waist.

"Nice to meet you, this seems to be my lucky day...because I get to kick ass then bump into a pretty lady like you" he whispered, giving a charming smile. Reese smirked, this guy was trying to hit on her and she decided to play along and have fun with him by messing with his head.

"Yes, meeting another hero like you is such an honor..." She replied sweetly wrapping an arm around his neck, "So Kid Flash, thank you for saving me" As she was saying this, she was inching her face towards him dangerously slow. Deep down, she was smirking at his nervous and panicky expression.

"Uh...miss..."

"Hehe, what's wrong ? Don't you want your _reward_?" She smiled seductively, cheering inside as he closed his eyes and also inched close. Then, she kissed him for 10 seconds until she got out of his embrace and laughed at his pouting face.

"Aw man..." He sighed, "You play hard to get!"

"Heehee...better luck next time Flash!" She winked and raced off, glancing back at a smiling Kid Flash who was waving at her and muttering something like "She's strange, but cute..." Reese giggled and reached back to Danny's place. Little did she know, that a certain ghost boy witnessed the whole thing, with both curiosity and jealousy.

* * *

**Uh oh...I wonder who was the new shady villain? Anyways, it seems Teen Titans are joining the story now eh? Plus we gotta hear about an old friend from South Park. Will Reese encounter Kid Flash again? What does Danny Phantom think about all this? Find out next time...read and review**...oh and Lindsey is owned by kookygurl82, hope you don't mind if I borrowed your character ne? 


	6. Teen Titans GO!

_**-.-.-Elemental Children-.-.- **_

_**Summary: **_A South Park/Danny Phantom crossover. Kyle and Reese Broflovski are sad that they are moving away from their home. An accident occurs as they arrive into Amity Park, gaining powers for the two twins. They meet new friends, new foes, and possibly two old faces they thought they would never see again?

**Pairings:** Secret...but I will warn you there might be some slash moments here and there...but mostly normal...But just review me if you want to pair them and we'll vote!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or South park...period...or any others that I will personally add...

**Warnings:** OOCness probably...a character death...some slashes...and more but be warned!

**Newsflash:** Teen Titans are here to stay!

* * *

Reese jumped back in the bathroom and returned back to normal. She panted slightly, fixing herself up and walked back to Danny's room to see Danny Phantom sitting by the window. Reese glared at him, staying calm but a little panicky at where Danny was. 

"Who the heck are you?! And what did you do to Danny!" She shouted, even though she clearly knows him well. The white haired boy stood there with an emotionless face, then chuckled as he faced her.

"Don't play dumb...Azura..." He sneered, walking close to her until he was 1 foot away from her. Reese's eyes widen, but then remained calm. She was about to run back to the door, but he went in front of her and grabbed her arm.

"Let go!" She struggled, but he had a good grip on her. Her bright sea green eyes glowed into sparkling blue ones as she splashed water on his face and ran out the window. She ran into the house, not greeting her brother who was sitting on the couch and locked her room. She leaned on the door and slid down, panting softly.

"Whew...that was close" She panted, but screamed as she felt the door banging.

"REESE, WHAT' HAPPENED?! OPEN UP!!" Kyle yelled on the other side, jiggling the handle and searching his key on his pockets. Reese was going to open the door until she felt a hand cover her mouth and she blacked out.

**2 hours later **

Feeling groggy as Reese's emerald eyes slowly opened. She groaned and held her chest then gasped as she was pushed down onto a soft bed.

"Lay back down, Reese..." She looked into his mesmerizing eyes then growled and looked away.

"What the hell do you want Phantom?" She hissed, but gasped as her cover was blown, "Damn!" She mentally kicked herself, but Phantom seemed distracted and depressed.

"..I'm.." He gulped.

"You're what?"

"Sorry." Reese quickly sat up and looked to him as he looked away from her, hiding an ashamed look. Her eyes soften as she sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. Danny looked at her confused and blushing lightly.

"Its...alright, Phantom, I forgive you...but why get mad at me all of a sudden and how do you know who I was?" she asked curiously, blinking her eyes cutely. Danny blushed even more and turned away.

"Uh, I kinda followed you when you were fighting near the city..." He replied.

"You were spying on me?"

"...Yes"

"And then?"

"Well...that guy you were with..." He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth in jealousy. Reese tilted her head in confusion, thinking was he talking about Kid Flash or the Akira person she fought. She touched his hand in comfort, deciding to change the subject.

"Uhuh, so you saw me transform back to normal then eh?" Danny nodded, which got Reese thinking for a bit. She got out of bed and paced back and forth in thought, "So uh, where are we?"

"Oh, we're kinda in a motel..."

"WHAT?!"

"NO! I'm not gonna harm you or anything!"

"Oh...Why were you at Danny Fenton's place"

"Let's just say we are close acquaintances"

"Ah really...that's nice" So they kept talking for hours until Danny had to drop her back home. Carrying her bridal style, he flew into the sky above the city. Reese smiled at the sky, many shining stars were twinkling bright and she loved the wind blowing through her hair. Danny held her around her waist as they flew side by side, performing loop to loops and other stunts. They were cheering and laughing, they were even times Danny let her free fall then catches her safely. Finally, they landed inside her room.

"I haven't had that much fun in years!" Reese exclaimed, grinning wildly and hugging him while he spun her around.

"Me too...we should do it again sometime, but for now," He pecked her on the cheek softly, "Goodnight Reese, we will see each other soon..." And with that he flew away into the night, leaving a love-stricken Reese who fell in her bed with a dreamy sigh.Then it dawned to her that her brother might still be outside so she rushed to the door and unlocked it. To her relief and shock, he was leaning on the wall, his head in his knees and arms around it. Reese smiled warmly, and went back into the room to get something then she came out with a blanket to wrap him around for warmth. She patted his head and went in her room and went to bed, thinking about the events that happened today.

_**One and a half weeks later**_

Living in Amity, live was full of surprises. Reese and Kyle are now know to be the next heroes next to Danny Phantom, thanks to their powers and identities as Azura and Masako. Speaking of the ghost boy, every night he and Reese would sneak out and enjoy each others company somewhere nice in the beach. Right now at Casper High, they are just Reese and Kyle Broflovski, walking down the hallways as always on their last period before lunch.

"Whew, who knew being a superhero could be hard work," Kyle whispered, not wanting people know what they were talking about, "And encountering Danny Phantom when we have to fight ghost...hehehe"

"...yeah..."

"What's wrong sis, every since you saw that guy with the fire balls two days ago, you seem dazed," He reached his locker and opened it to find his books for the next subject, "Mind telling me what's on your mind.."

"We've been fight that guy since I met him, and he is another bender..."

"Plus that Kid Flash keeps popping in once in a while, he gets on my nerves with his super speed..."

"You're jealous because he gets the job done faster..."

"NO! I-I-I just think he's a total showoff, that's all! Plus he flirts with you, doesn't that bother you one bit?" He glanced at his sister to find she was walking away until she bumped into someone, sending her crashing down on the floor.

"Owie!" She winced in part, then looking at he person who accidentally crashed into her, "Sorry about that!"

"It's alright, here let me help you," The person stood up and grabbed her hand and pulled her up, but it caused her to land on the person's chest. She looked up at saw a cute guy with bright orange hair and familiar electrifying eyes wearing a red T-shirt, blue jeans and black/red converse.

"_Wow, de ja vu alert, who is this guy? And why do I keep bumping into cute guys_" Reese thought suspiciously and a bit peeved, but smiled and gathered her books off he floor. As she was about to pick up her last book, the guy's hand went on top of hers. They glanced at each other, then blushed and turned away but the kid managed to pick up her book.As they both stood up, he gave her the book and grinned.

"Hi, the name's Wally West, may I ask your name?" He greeted, taking his hand out to her.

"Heh, I'm Reese Broflovski...are you new here?" She shook his hand and gave a shy smile.

"Nah, I've been here for a couple of weeks now..."

"Ah? Then how come I haven't seen you before?"

"Let's just say I'm hard to find, but I better get to class..." They looked down at their hands and let go slowly. Wally walked away waving her later. She waved back and when she turned around, she found Kyle giving an amused smirk.

"What?" She blinked.

"I saw that look!"

"What look-"

"Don't play clueless little miss dynamite..." He chuckled as he walked her to their next class. As the bell ran and they took their seats, not only they were surprised to see Wally there next to Reese's seat, but five new people were standing at the front with Mister Lancer.

"Class, five new student are joining us today from Jump City...just like Mr West there," He glared at Wally in distaste, but the red head gave a goofy grin, "So you five, why don't you introduce yourself?"

A boy with spiky black hair and blue eyes wearing a dark blue jacket, black T-shirt, blue baggy jeans and blue tennis shoes went first, "Hi, I'm Dick Grayson, 15 years old and number one in martial arts"

A girl with tanned skin, long red hair that reaches her butt and dazzling green eyes, wearing a purple long sleeve dress that reaches down her knees and lavender sandals, bowed to the class, "Greetings to you my friends, I am Kori Anderson, 14 and I love to cook and learn many cultures here!"

A short boy with blond hair and weird green eyes, wearing a green polo shirt, brown cargo pants, gray trainers and a weird bracelet on his left wrist waved, "Yo! My name's Garfield Logan, 14 and a half, veggie eater and loves animals!"

A pale looking girl with shoulder length raven hair and purple eyes, wearing a goth kinda look much like Sam except black and blue with an additional black jacket just nodded, "Hello, I am Rachel Roth and 15..no likes or dislikes.."

Finally, a tall, buff African American guy with an army style hair and gray eyes wearing a gray sweat shirt, black jeans and black trainers grinned sheepishly, "Hiya, I'm Victor Stone, 16 and loves technology and ports!" They all smiled at their classmates, who were sitting in their seats emotionless. Reese and Kyle glanced at each other and went to chat with Danny, Sam and Tucker, who were behind them.

"Wow, Jump City...isn't that close by here?" Reese asked, fascinated with the new students.

"The next city close I guess, but why come to this second rated school?" Sam asked, glaring at the new goth girl.

"Who knows, hey do you think they want lunch with us?" Tucker asked excitedly, wanting to know more about Victor.

"What I want to know is that they look familiar somehow..." Kyle wondered out loud, scratching his head. The others shrugged, but Kyle and Reese felt a dark aura, as they excused themselves and raced out of the school to transform.

"Blue Dragon descend! WATER!"

"Green...uhhh, what's my battle cry again?" Kyle asked nervously, Reese face palmed to the floor.

"Bro! Now is not the time to joke around" The white haired female shouted, her blue eyes flared in annoyance.

"I'm trying but is my animal a turtle or a snake?!"

"I dunno! I thought Clockwork told you!"

"I forgot..."

"Grrr..." She heard a scream and turned to find the same teenage girl with a guitar that she saw when she first came to Amity, "Kyle, you stay here and figure out how to open you powers! I'm going after that witch!" And with that she closed her eyes and summoned her scythe, the one Clockwork gave her as a weapon.

"Crystal Ice Scythe, come forth to your master!" She yelled as it appeared floating in front of her as she hopped in it, swinging her legs on one side and flew away, leaving Kyle figure out his dilemma.

**Meanwhile at Amity's biggest music store**

"Ah, these guitars are so last year" The ghost with the long fiery blue ponytail laughed, as she destroyed them with one stroke of her guitar, "My work here is done, time to move on..."

"Hey Ember, why don't you stick around for a while" Reese yelled behind her as she blasted her famous icicles at Ember, who was pinned to the wall by them, "While I'm at it, you can just chill up there," Reese smirked as she froze her body so she was stuck there. As Ember tried to struggle to get free, Kyle came in with his levitating boulder and in his other self.

"So you've figured out huh?" Reese mused.

"Turns out I had to shout viper.." Kyle sighed and looked around the mess, "Boy this sure is unlucky,"

"Really? Because I thought that was just me..." The pair turned to see a girl with pale skin, pink hair and eyes with cat-like pupils, wearing a black/purple witch like costume. Kyle immediately had hearts in his eyes, literally, making her sister slap her forehead in irritation. The girl then magically crack the floor to create a massive earthquake towards them but they dodged it thanks to Reese's ice shield.

"Who might you be? Ember's new sidekick?" Reese asked, ignoring her love-stricken brother who seemed pretty useless right then.

"The name's Jinx...And I'm about to be your worst nightmare..." She snickered as she disappeared out of sight and kicked her from behind. Reese blocked it with her scythe as they engage in battle. In 20 minutes, Reese was already down , panting slightly and wiping the blood from her mouth.

"This girl is good, I can't beat her by myself!" She glanced at her brother, who was out cold, "Great, my brother who fell for the bad guy IS NOT HELPING AT ALL!!!"

"Well, say goodnight!" Jinx smirked, aiming a glowing hand at Reese. Suddenly a shadowy figure knocked her out, then Reese grinned and stood up.

"Goodnight!" She joked, "Why do I keep being saved like this..." She sighed and faced the stranger who saved her. It was a boy with a red/green/yellow kind of jumpsuit with green gloves, black/silver boots, yellow cape and a mask that covers his eyes. What got Reese's attention is that R on his chest plus the spiky black hair looked very familiar.

"Hiya, don't tell me you're another super hero that swung by to save little ol' me?" She asked in sarcasm, faking the sweet voice.

"So what if I am?" He replied cockily, four more people came running over to them, "I'm Robin"

"Hey, I'm Azura...aren't you that guy who was the leader of that team uhhh-"

"Teen Titans"

"Whatever, look it's nice that you saved me and all but, that girl just ran off with EMBER!!"

"Who?"

"Nevermind...got to go, bye Boy Wonder!" She picked up her brother and left. Robin sighed, as he picked up what looked like a picture of four people. His teammates, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven and Starfire rushed to him.

"Aw man! Did we miss it?" The green boy asked, pouting at the fact they didn't fight much.

"Heh, nothing much BB...Jinx got away" Robin looked more closely at the girl in the picture.

"Well what shall we do now Robin?" The Tamaran alien asked.

"Well Star, I think we might new allies pretty soon"

* * *

** Whew, that was the longest chapter I've ever did...working on the next one right now...Toodles, read and review!**


	7. It's our little secret

_**-.-.-Elemental Children-.-.- **_

_**Summary: **_A South Park/Danny Phantom crossover. Kyle and Reese Broflovski are sad that they are moving away from their home. An accident occurs as they arrive into Amity Park, gaining powers for the two twins. They meet new friends, new foes, and possibly two old faces they thought they would never see again?

**Pairings:** Secret...but I will warn you there might be some slash moments here and there...but mostly normal...But just review me if you want to pair them and we'll vote!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or South park...period...or any others that I will personally add...

**Warnings:** OOCness probably...a character death...some slashes...and more but be warned!

* * *

"I can't believe you bro! Spacing out like that, what the heck?" She punched Kyle on the head after they were back for lunch. The jewish lad rubbed his bruised head and whined. 

"What, she was cute, pretty hot attitude I must say!" He replied, as he swiped some french fries off her tray and they sat down on their table. Then, Danny, Sam and Tucker joined them with their food.

"So, where did you guys go?" Tucker asked, munching on his hamburger at the same time.

"Principal's office" The twins both replied.

"Really, because that's where the five new students went after you guys ran out" Danny said, making Kyle and Reese even more nervous. As Kyle was about to retort, Wally walked by them and sat in between Kyle and Reese.

"Hey guys, mind if I join you?" He grinned cheekily, getting some of Reese fries in the process and ruffling Kyle's hair. He, Danny and Sam glared at him, but Tucker and Reese seems to laugh at his antics. The three kept talking, ignoring Wally's presence.

"Did I say something bad?" The red head asked, feeling a bit left out.

"No, I think they need to adjust to you that's all" Tucker replied and went away to throw his trash. Not wanting to cause anymore trouble, Wally stood up and walked out the cafeteria. Reese felt a little sorry for the guy, she ran after him out the door, only to bump into Dick.

"Oh, sorry there dude" She exclaimed in worry.

"That's okay, but what's the rush?"

"Uh, I have to find a friend, he has red hair? Blue eyes?"

"Nope, haven't seen him...I'm Dick.."

"Reese...where's your other friends?"

"They went their separate ways, I'm kinda lost myself" She felt stumped. Apart of her wants to find Wally but the other says to show Dick around the campus. Her mental self ran around her head in panic, causing a slight meltdown in her brain.

"Uh..listen, why don't you come with me...I can show you around at the same time find Wally..cool?"

"I guess..." But he was caught off by her grabbing his hand and running round the corner. Meanwhile, Kyle was a bit lost in another hallway to find his sister. He sighed, but found the new girl in goth clothing and decided to ask her if she has seen Reese. As he reached her, she disappeared out of sight.

"Strange, where did she go?"

"BUBBE!!" A voice shouted, that made the whole school cringe. Kyle fearfully turned to see his mother, waving at him and smiling. Kyle slapped his forehead, and it slid down to his face. Yes the plump looking woman that resembles almost like the twins with her red hair tied in a bun, her eyes were deep chocolate though and wearing a Nanny type dress. Soon everyone was gathering around to see what was going on, Reese was somewhere in the back with Dick, both of them have confused faces.

"Bubbe, you can't be in school without you little green hat, your ears might get cold" She said in a sing-song voice, placing the hat on top of his head while kissing him on the cheek. Kyle groaned as many of his friends snickered and made fun of him for being a mama's boy. Mrs. Broflovski then turned to Reese, who still has her hands entwined with Dick's.

"Oh Reesy, you've finally forgotten about that ragged Kenny kid and got yourself a handsome boyfriend" She squealed, while the two teens blushed and let go of each others hand.

"Mom! He's not my boyfriend! And I haven't forgotten about Kenny, he's my best friend!" She waved her hands defensively, trying to explain the situation properly. The disguised boy wonder smirked a bit, it seems he was beginning to like this girl a lot.

"Well I have to go kiddies, have fun now!" She waved goodbye and left, leaving Reese and Kyle to drown in the laughing student body as they shout some comments at them.

"Hey Kyle, nice hat!"

"Little Reesy's got a boyfriend!"

"C'mon kosher boy tell..."

"Aww, is the little girl gonna cry?" They kept on laughing and saying jokes until the bell rang, signaling them to go to their classes. Kyle glanced at his sister, and shrugged then proceeded to his Biology class. Reese sighed in sadness, until she felt two strong arms around her waist from the behind.

"So, are we really that much of a couple?" Dick asked huskily, placing his head on her shoulder. He was a bit taller than she was, but Reese kinda liked it that way and leaned on him a little.

"Hmm, not really I guess we're just good friends with good benefits," She giggled and turned to face him, "I'm sorry about my mom, she's has ways to embarrass me and my brother constantly, it's like she was made to do that, torture me by using her sweet voice and reasons but really she-" She was cut off with a coughing sound and turned to see Danny tapping his foot, arms crossed and a very pissed off face.

"Uh, hey Danny, you know Dick right?" Reese smiled, but it fell when Danny glared at the boy who had his hands around her waist. She blushed and escaped Dick's embrace.

"Uh...I gotta go to class...see ya guys!" And with that she ran to her Art class. Danny and Dick had a glaring face off to see who would crack first. They were about to shout at each other, but Mr. Lancer got them and send them to the Principal's office for being late. Meanwhile, Reese was a little late but was only given a warning and sat down in her spiny stool. She looked to her left and was happy that Wally was next to her, but had a sad look on his face.

"Wally! Where have you been?" Reese whispered to him quietly, which caused him to turn to a smile at her.

"Hey Vapor, sup?" He said casually, but was a bit shocked that Reese fell out of her chair.

"Why did you call me that?" She asked nervously, wondering if he found out that she's Azura.

"You seem like a water type, and your color is blue...like the sea?" He said, "Why did you freak out like that?"

"Uh, no one ever gave me a nickname before, ehehehe..."

"Oh, so I'm sorry if I worried you"

"Nah, and I'm sorry my brother and two others friends ignored you like that...I dunno what's got into them, they are good people..."

"I'm sure they have their reasons" He smiled. The Art teacher announced that the students have to draw their partners, and Wally and Reese are already trying to draw each other. The red headed jewish girl was having a bit of problems since she wasn't very artistic, but her partner seems to be dazed and serious about his work. After a while after the bell rang, Reese finished her drawing, but it kinda turned out as a messy stick figure with paint all over it. She passed it, and went to see Wally's art. To her surprise, the black and white pastel picture of herself looks life like. As they walked out, she kept praising and complimenting his work.

"It's not that much of a deal," He mused as he walked to their lockers, which ironically were next to each other.

"Not a big deal?! Are you kidding me!? That must be better that Leonardo Da Vinci!"

"You're too kind, but I like the original..." He smirked, watching her blush slightly.

"I'm not as pretty as the girl in your art..."

"No...," She seemed sad about that until he continued, "Because you are beautiful..." Then Reese blushed even more red, as he placed his arms around her shoulder, throwing his and her books into their perspective lockers and went out the school.

"Where are you taking me?" She laughed as she was suddenly been given a piggy back ride by Wally.

"Just close your eyes and you'll see..." She did as she was told as she felt a slight breeze, then it stopped, "Ok Vapor, open your eyes..." She opened her emerald eyes to see she was in a beautiful field of colorful flowers near a cool calm river.

"It's beautiful," She sighed dreamily.

"Yeah," Wally sighed also, but was more looking at Reese than the scene. She turned to see him gazing at her and blushed. He grabbed both of her hands, smiling shyly.

"Reese...there's something I've gotta tell you" Before he could continue, Reese was knocked away from him by a force. Wally turned to see Akira grinning evilly at them.

"Two heroes in one night...luck must be on my side..." The fire bender smirked, as he unleashed a fire arrow at Reese's way. She back flipped and landed two feet away from them, then summoning icicles at him.

"What was that?!?!" Wally cried, shocked.

"I'll explain later! Blue Dragon descend! WATER!" She yelled as she appeared in her other form and called on her scythe.

"Idiot, do you think you're the only one with a weapon?" Akira smirked even wider as a gold bow and arrow appeared in his hand, "FIRE STYLE: PHOENIX METEOR SHOWER!!" He aimed the arrow at Reese as it multiples into many fiery arrows.

"Water style: Vapor whiplash!" She held a whip made of water in one hand and blocked all the arrows. She then charged her opponent with her scythe, but Akira managed to make a fire wall. Reese then splashed water on it and froze him on the spot.

"Hmmm, not bad...let's see if you can handle this..." Akira smiled, as heat rays come out of his eyes and melted the ground on her feet so she was stuck too. Reese struggled then used her weapon to break free but didn't see Akira melted the ice around him punched her in the gut. He went for another but the girl blocked it and flipped him down and pinned him to the ground. Akira bended his leg and pushed her off him, as he made another fireball to aim, but something flashed before him and now he was tied with steel chains

"What is it sort of magic?!" The boy in the cape yelled, trying to get off of his restrains.

"I believe that was me..." Kid Flash appeared in front of Reese, protecting her, "I hope you don't mind a two against one battle do you?"

"Grr, this is none of your concern little flash!" Akira shouted as freed himself with his own heat.

"It's Kid Flash!"

"Whaever!" Akira was about to shoot some more fire until he grabbed his chest in agony, like he was having a stroke, "Ugh, I will return for you two!" And with that he vanished in a pile of smoke. Reese sighed and turned back to her original self, and glanced around knowing something was wrong.

"Where's Wally?" She mumbled to herself then turning to Kid Flash.

"You're looking right at him...Azura..." He winked and ran around in circles and changed into his normal clothes, "I was hoping to tell you one day.."

"But how?"

"Well, let's just say it runs in the family...I didn't know you were the water girl, but now I know why you freaked out on me in art class"

"I just didn't want anybody to know because-"

"-They might in jeopardy?"

"Yeah,"

"So how did you become Azura anyways?"

"It was from an accident..."

"Sorry about that, but who knew a sweet girl like you would be the super girl who was playing hard to get on me all this time"

"And I wouldn't have guessed that an artistic guy like you could be Kid Flash, the hero that constantly flirts with me" They both laughed while walking away from the park and onto the docks outside the city. They sat down in the nearest bench and watched the skies above them.

"Well, now that we know each other's secrets...I guess..." Wally grinned as he placed a hand on top of Reese's.

"It is now our little secret," She replied with a smile, squeezing his hand tight.

"But now that's out of the way, when we first met you said that you give my reward?"

"Yeah, but I gave it to you..."

"But now it's my turn..." And with that he kissed her lips softly. Reese was shocked at first but gave into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and he placed his hands around her waist. From this day forth, two teens know about their hero self and the day they both shared their first kiss ever.

* * *

**-sniffs and cries- Ah, my first love scene...I'm so proud and happy, -sighs and faces audience- Ahem, now that's over with...I need you guy help -points at you- Yes you! I need votes for...THE FIRST PAIRING! -cheers and balloons and confetti appear- So here's the first person...**

**Who should end up with our lovely heroine Reese (or also known as Azura?)**

**1) Kenny McCormick (who will appear in later chapters as a main role) **

**2) Robin/Dick Grayson**

**3) Wally West/Kid Flash**

**4) Akira **

**5)Danny Fenton/Phantom**

**6) Others (type down the guy you want her to be with so I might ass them to the race)**

**So that's it folks, the next poll for this will come out pretty soon, Who knowns...maybe Kyle in 3 more chapters, read and review and the guy with the most votes will win her heart! Bye! And I know it seems my attention in the story is Reese, but in the next one, Kyle's got his main role in gear! **


	8. Green Viper descend! EARTH!

_**-.-.-Elemental Children-.-.- **_

_**Summary: **_A South Park/Danny Phantom crossover. Kyle and Reese Broflovski are sad that they are moving away from their home. An accident occurs as they arrive into Amity Park, gaining powers for the two twins. They meet new friends, new foes, and possibly two old faces they thought they would never see again?

**Pairings:** Secret...but I will warn you there might be some slash moments here and there...but mostly normal...But just review me if you want to pair them and we'll vote!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or South park...period...or any others that I will personally add...

**Warnings:** OOCness probably...a character death...some slashes...and more but be warned!

**Newsflash:** Kyle gets his shine on since we are turning the story over to him!

* * *

Our little Kosher boy, wearing a green jersey and blue jeans plus green socks, sighed as he gazed at the rain falling on the kitchen window. Two days ago, his sister came home at 9pm grinning and muttering that she might like living in Amity. He wondered how on earth (not ironically)did she change her mind about their new home. One day she was home sick, the next she was all happy and cheerful. Sure Kyle loved her sister happy, but he needed to know why. Suddenly, a knock was heard on the front door and he went to open it to reveal Garfield and Victor in raincoats. 

"Hey guys, c'mon in!" Kyle grinned as he ushered his two friends in. They went into the living, deciding to play the ever popular game on the PS3, Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock. As Kyle was hooking up the control guitars into the system, another door bell rung.

"Hm? I wonder who that is?" Kyle said out loud, and was about to stand up until Reese came down the stairs in her normal attire and answered the door to reveal Rachel and Kori.

"Shall we go friend?" Kori asked enthusiastically. Reese nodded and waved to the boys and left. Kyle finished making the final arrangements and challenged the disguised Beast Boy to play. After over an hour, Gar and little Kyle were tuckered out and decided to order pizza until Vic's phone rang.

"Uh, sorry to bail on you Ky...but we gotta go!" He said with an apologetic smile.

"Sure thing...it's cool!" Kyle smiled back weakly as he watched them rush out the door. He sighed as he slouched on the couch with nothing to do.

_"A great way to spend the weekends...man!" _Suddenly, he felt a strong aura and looked outside to see Jinx recking havoc in the city. Kyle felt happy and excited that 1) He has something to do and 2) It was the hot Jinx he was looking forward to.

"Green Viper descend! EARTH!" He cried as his appearance changes to green hair and brown eyes plus his battle costume. After he summoned his magic staff, he levitated a big boulder and flew on it to follow the villain. Reaching his destination, he smashed the rock and threw them at Jinx, who dodged it with some pink force field.

"Hey hot stuff, miss me?" Kyle grinned, as he flipped twice and landed three feet from her.

"Oh great, it's the idiot who was dribbling and dead..." Jinx shuddered and send another force, causing the earth to crumble under his feet but he cartwheeled out of the way.

"I just love a girl who likes to crack me open!" He smirked as he strapped his staff to his back and aimed a punch at her, but she blocked it.

"I just love a boy who would stay down!" She mused as she flipped him back and kicked him to the nearest building, "You're worst than Kid Flash!"

"You girl, are about to get mesmerized!" He put his hands together as he chanted, "_**Honoo no Mirage**_" Suddenly, everything went misty as Kyle disappeared and entered into Jinx's subconscious. He walked around the dark mind and stopped to find a little girl. She was in rags, her dark pink hair reached down her mid back, hot pink eyes starred back at the boy. Kyle smiled and held a hand out to her.

"Is your name Jinx, little one?" He asked softly, but then the earth cracked beneath him and escaped her mind. He landed on the concrete under him and Jinx fainted right next to him. He panted, trying to calm his racing heart and took a look at her. He picked her up bridal style and flew home in another boulder. He laid her on the couch and did multiple handsigns while chanting some Japanese incantation he learned.

"_******Rei no ****Houriki**_" He chanted as his hands glowed green and started to heal her. After that was done, he watched carefully as she slowly opened her eyes. Jinx jerked up but then was pushed back down again by Kyle, who was still in his hero form.

"What did you do just then?!" She shouted as he shushed her and placed a hot towel on her forehead.

"I used my telekinetic powers to look into your mind...you must have a dark past ne?" He said in a serious tone, while Jinx stayed quiet and turned her head away from him, "After you pass out, I took the liberty to heal you with the help of my clerical energy"

"So are you some type of wizard or something?" Jinx asked calming down, and sat up to face him.

"Not exactly, I'm an Earth Mage...but more specific on some Japanese spells and incantations"

"Why Japanese?"

"I heard it's much stronger than the Latin and German ones I've read..."

"Great, I'm hanging out with a book-worm freak!"

"At least I wasn't born on bad luck..." He retorted, standing up and pulling her with him, "Now that you're fully healed, you can go..." He moved out of the way to let her through the door. Jinx stood there, blinking on confusion then turned to him with a question gaze.

"What?" Kyle asked, even more perplex than she was.

"Why are you letting me go?" She screamed, making Kyle recoil in fear then stood straight with a calm face.

"Because I have morals..."

"And what might those morals be?"

"Never turn in a _weak_ villain, especially when she's 1) A girl and 2) If she's in a bad condition"

"WEAK?!! YOU THINK I'M WEAK?!"

"Well you did fall for my illusion"

"That was a mistake! I didn't even know!"

"Plus you're a girl"

"Excuse me?! Are you a sexist or something..."

"No...most villain are older women...you have no femininity in you at all"

"Ugh, and here I thought you were a gentlemen!"

"I am, to ladies..not little girls..."

"Argh, I'm out of here!" And with that she slammed the door and ran off. Kyle smiled and turned back to his human self and went to the kitchen to get a soda from the fridge.

"Haha, I still got it in me...She reminds me of Lindsey..." He chuckled, "Too bad Lindsey beats me in every argument we have" He groaned and heard the door open and in came Reese with two shopping bags in each hand.

"Hey big bro...had a good day today?" Reese asked innocently, as she grabbed and apple and bit into it.

"Yeah, you could say that..." He smiled as he finished his soda and tossed it into the can.

"Hey, where are the guys?"

"They bailed on me.."

"Oh, why didn't you call..."

"Went to stop a robbery downtown"

"Oh I see, it looks like you handled it well"

"Yeah, well since Ike is sleeping over and friend's house, mum and dad went to Jump City for a little vacation...what'cha wanna eat tonight?"

"Mmmm...got any of those Mac n' Cheese leftovers from the other night?"

"Sure.." Kyle was about to get the food until the phone rang and picked it up, "Borflovski Residence, Kyle speaking.."

"Yo nerd! Long time no talkie huh?" A female voice snickered, that made Kyle's blood turn cold.

"LINDSEY?! How'd you get this number?!?" He cried, putting it on loudspeaker for Reese to hear.

"Stan told me...Listen Jew boy...He, Gina and I are here somewhere and we need you to get us ASAP, got it stupid?" She laughed as Kyle was losing both his mind and temper until a doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Reese yelled as she got up and walked to the front door. She opened it but then got glomped by two people. She screamed, making Kyle run outside to see that two girls are on top of her, hugging her for dear life. One girl her recognized as Lindsey, but the other girl had dark blond hair put into a sloppy ponytail, blue eyes wearing a yellow coat that had a white collar, light blue pants and white gloves plus black shoes. Her name was Gina Gold, his friend and old-but-still crush since elementary. And the last person was Stan, who was leaning on the doorframe with a smirk on his face. He still had that blue, red poofball hat, but he was now wearing a black leather jacket with a red shirt underneath, dark blue jeans and black vans.

"HAHAHA! You guys, I didn't know you were coming!" Reese exclaimed after the girls were squealing in delight and hugging each other once more.

"Well Ree, we wanted to surprise you with good news!" Lindsey winked, but stuck her tongue out to Kyle, who gave her the finger in return.

"What good news?" Both Kyle and Reese asked.

"Our parents, Lindsey's grandma and your parents agreed that we can crash in your place since they are going to Las Vegas for 3 and a half months for some kind of adult reunion/vacation!" Stan smiled as he carried all their bags with the help of Kyle.

"I can't believe it really?" Reese asked happily.

"Yes, we are going to have a great time here!" Gina said in a cheerful voice. Soon they all shared the twins room, sleeping on their specific sleeping bags. Then, something inside Reese's mind clicked.

"Hey Lindz?" She called her best friend by her nickname.

"Hm?"

"Where's Kenny, didn't he come with you guys?" The three of the newcomers flinched, worried expressions on their faces. Kyle and Reese turned to each other, now nervous about their friends' behavior.

"Didn't he tell you? His parents sold him to his rich uncle and now he's living in Wisconsin..." Stan replied. Reese's eyes widen as Kyle turned to the girls to see if it was true, by the look of their expression they weren't joking at all. They decided to call it a night, wanting them to wake up early for a tour at Casper High.

* * *

** A bit shorter than before but I tired...next one will come soon, and now Stan, Lindsey and Gina will now become the main cast...The two girls are owned by kookygurl82! I hope she likes it and doesn't mind!**


	9. Here without you baby

_**-.-.-Elemental Children-.-.- **_

_**Summary: **_A South Park/Danny Phantom crossover. Kyle and Reese Broflovski are sad that they are moving away from their home. An accident occurs as they arrive into Amity Park, gaining powers for the two twins. They meet new friends, new foes, and possibly two old faces they thought they would never see again?

**Pairings:** Secret...but I will warn you there might be some slash moments here and there...but mostly normal...But just review me if you want to pair them and we'll vote!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or South park...period...or any others that I will personally add...plus the creator of Lindsey and Gina is kookygurl82! I owe her thanks!

**Warnings:** OOCness probably...a character death...some slashes...and more but be warned!

**Newsflash:** Stan Marsh, Lindsey Smith and Gina Gold are now and officially main characters!

* * *

Running away from the jocks, Dash and Kwan mostly, Danny was causing trouble for them early in the morning. Dash Baxter, a blond haired quarterback with shady blue eyes along with his Chinese emerald eyed companion, they were screaming and shouting like a banshee. Danny was relieved to see the twins coming in the school with three other people and decided to hide behind them. As the two knuckleheads ran past them, Danny sighed in relief and thanked them. 

"Why were being chased by them anyways?" Kyle asked his best friend, but before Danny could respond, a large swarm of girls ran over them.

"Grr...stupid sluts and trampling over us..." Lindsey groaned, helping Gina up her feet. They and the Broflovski twins looked to their right to see Stan without his hat and staring at Danny in utter shock. Kyle, Lindsey, Gina and Reese gasped at them, totally speechless. It was actually a coincidence that Stan was wearing the exact outfit that Danny was wearing, except for the black jacket he was wearing over himself.

"Dude" Kyle whistled, "You guys look like twins..." The girls nodded as the two blue eyed ravens observed each other, copying each others moves like a mirror. Reese pulled off his jacket, but the four of the bystanders were even more confused.

"Kyle is right...you two could be brothers from another mother!" Reese grinned, making Gina nod in agreement and Lindsey blushing. They looked at each other once more and smirked, turning towards Paulina and her posse. They whispered to each other and fomulated a plan. The two boys smiled innocently as they walked towards the girls, the others trailing behind them.

"Hey Paulina, wassup?" Danny and Stan greeted as they bow like gentlemen. The Spanish girl turned to them in a snotty way, but screamed as she saw two of them. Her friends also shrieked as they ran from them with Paulina behind them. They laughed as the three red heads and Gina reached them, snickering.

"Oh man! They so deserved it!" Lindsey laughed, holding onto Gina for support.

"I guess we didn't introduce properly...Hi I'm Stan Marsh" He greeted and held out hand.

"I'm Danny Fenton..." The halfa smiled, accepting the hand and shaking it for a minute. Lindsey looked at them more closely, smiling at her crush and his counterpart. Gina and Reese saw this and smiled, but they were being pulled in by Kyle, who was calling them inside the school. As they reached Reese's locker first, which was near the laboratory stairs, she got knocked over by a group of nerds. Closing her eyes waiting for the impact, she felt two arms carrying her bridal style. She opened her eyes to see Wally looking at her with a flirtatious smile.

"Hey, don't tell me you're falling for the ol' West charm are you?" He smirked and placed her down and gathered her books like a gentlemen.

"Haha, real funny Wally...I didn't fall in your arms on purpose..." Reese giggled as he gave her books back, kissing his cheeks in thanks.

"If this is the result of catching you, I wouldn't mind you falling in my arms anytime" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, making her roll her eyes with a playful smile. They heard a slight cough and turned to see Lindsey grinning wide, Gina smiling, Stan snickering, Kyle being restrained by Lindsey and a sad looking Danny.

"Ree...you never introduced to this cute guy" Lindsey gave a wicked grin, knowing what makes Kyle tick.

"Oh...Wally, these are my friends from my hometown...Lindsey, Gina and Stan...you guys this is" Before she could say anymore, Wally gave two red roses to the girls.

"The name's Wally West...it's a pleasure to meet two pretty ladies..." He said in his sweet voice. Gina giggled madly and Lindsey smiled a bit, making Kyle and Stan look pretty jealous that he was hitting in _**their **_girls. Reese was a little down plus rightfully angry about this and as she was about to say something, she felt Wally go behind her and wrapping both of his arms around her waist and placing his head on her shoulder.

"But just so you know...I'm already spoken for by this beautiful girl in my arms," He smiled genuinely and nuzzled in her neck, making her laugh softly.

"They look so sweet together." Gina clapped cheerfully.

"Yeah, if this guy can make Kyle this mad...I'm beginning to like Wally already!" Lindsey sighed, giving a thumbs up to Reese. Kyle was boiling at this point and was trying to tackle her, but Stan and Gina were holding him back. Danny sighed sadly, deciding it was his cue to leave. Lindsey glanced at his figure escaping and before she could follow him, Kyle manage to capture her in a noogie. Guess she had to find him later.

**_Meanwhile back in Vlad Master's home_**

"This is stupid!" Jinx yelled, slouching on the sofa with the rest of the HIVE five, "We not really doing much here..."

"Relax Jinx, the master said that he and his kid Akira has plans for us" A small boy with lots of gadgets said, playing his video game with Billy Numerous in the TV.

"No Gizmo, as in we been sitting here for the whole day! Why would THE Vlad Masters actually welcome us to his home with open arms plus his son agrees?" Jinx exclaimed, waving her hands in the air.

"Speaking of that kid, I wonder where he and Kyd Wykkyd went to?" Sea-more wondered as he and Jinx continued chatting. Outside in the garden, Akira seems to find his company with the silent teen very relaxing, unlike the other member of his 'new team with his dad'. He sighed and turned back to his human form, they were outside in the hammock.

"Hm...I feel a little lonely today Kyd...wanna hear a song?" The boy smiled, but then his partner disappeared in a flash. Akira sighed, and placed his not so paled hand through his blond locks.

"I believe i need my guitar for feeling this sadness..." He muttered as he somehow got his guitar into his hand. He looked around to see Ember has given a guitar she stole from her rampage through Amity Park.

"Uh thanks?"

"Don't thank me Flame Caster, thank your dad for that..." She smirked and disappeared just like Kyd Wykkyd did.

"But he's not my dad...Ahh...I wish Reese was here, then I wouldn't feel so unhappy" He mumbled, his teary blue eyes starred into the sunset. He decided to play a little tune for someone...someone he missed a long time ago...someone whom he will never see again.

"_A hundred days had made me older,  
since the last time that I've saw your pretty face,"_

_"A thousand lights had made me colder and I dont think I can look at this the same,"_

_"But all the miles had separate,  
They disappear now when Im dreaming of your face,"_

_"Im here without you baby,  
but your still on my lonely mind,  
I think about you baby,  
and I dream about you all the time,  
Im here without you baby,  
but your still with me in my dreams,  
And tonight its only you and me,_

_"The miles just keep rollin,  
as the people either way to say hello,  
I've heard this life is overrated,  
but I hope that it gets better as we go,"_

_"Im here without you baby ,  
but your still on my lonely mind,  
I think about you baby,  
and I dream about you all the time,  
Im here without you baby,  
but your still with me in my dreams,  
And tonight girl its only you and me,"_

_"Everything I know,  
and anywhere I go,  
it gets hard but it wont take away my love,  
And when the last one falls,  
when its all said and done,  
it get hard but it wont take away my love..."_

_"I'm here without you baby,  
but your still on my lonely mind,  
I think about you baby,  
and I dream about you all the time,  
Im here without you baby,  
but your still with me in my dreams,  
And tonight girl its only you and me..."_

He smiled at the thought. Oh, how he wished to see his beautiful Reese again. The feeling of her red hair in his finger tips, starring into those green abyss, placing the blue strand of hair from those big wonderful eyes. But he couldn't. After all, he was the most wanted in all of America, surely she would hate to see her best friend ever since Pre-Kbecoming a monster that he was.

"That experiment ruined my life, it was a mistake to think he really cared for me as a son," He clenched his hands, burning the guitar with his now flaming hands, "I am no longer Kenny McCormick...I am just Akira, the Flame Caster and I will fulfill my destiny by capturing the other three element users" He turned himself into his demonic form once more and set off to the city. He felt a strange feeling, a feeling of anger and sorrow. But what he didn't know, that his only love was the one he was going to kill that very day.

* * *

**HAH! Now you've seen Kenny...but not in the way you've expected...Well I got some votes and it looks like only Kid Flash, Kenny, Danny and Robin are going to be in the final round of who gets to be with Reese, keep voting please...I need your help! **


	10. Can you turn my black roses red

_**-.-.-Elemental Children-.-.- **_

_**Summary: **_A South Park/Danny Phantom crossover. Kyle and Reese Broflovski are sad that they are moving away from their home. An accident occurs as they arrive into Amity Park, gaining powers for the two twins. They meet new friends, new foes, and possibly two old faces they thought they would never see again?

**Pairings:** Secret...but I will warn you there might be some slash moments here and there...but mostly normal...But just review me if you want to pair them and we'll vote!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or South park...period...or any others that I will personally add...plus the creator of Lindsey and Gina is kookygurl82! I owe her thanks!

**Warnings:** OOCness probably...a character death...some slashes...and more but be warned!

**Newsflash:** ...This is where the character death starts...

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHchoo..." Reese sniffed, wiping off the green mucus off her nose. 

"Wow, you're fever is high, you've got the worst cold and your coughing like hell..." Kyle examined, as he and Gina tried to make her feel better.

"We've could've said that much smart-ass..." Lindsey retorted, as she placed a blanket on her sick friend. Kyle growled but just simply ignored it and turned to Stan.

"Well in any case, she needs to stay home while we go to school..." Stan said calmly as he grabbed his bag full of new school supply, "Honestly, why do our parents insist we go to school?"

"So we don't rot our brains with too much Terrence and Philip!" Kyle chuckled as he and the two other girls grab their things and were about to go out until they saw Reese getting up from bed.

"Wait you guys, I wanna-"

"NO!" They all shouted and tackled her back into the bed.

"You cannot be so persistent Reese!" Gina yelled.

"You have to get plenty of rest!" Stan demanded.

"We don't want you to die young!" Lindsey cried, as she hugged Reese quiet tight.

"I know, I just wanted you to give this to Wally for me..." Reese grinned sheepishly as she gave Kyle a little yellow box wrapped in a red ribbon. They all looked puzzled, switching their faces to Reese and to the present.

"Soooooo...you're not going to go all crazy?" Kyle asked in caution.

"Nope.." Reese smiled at her brother.

"You're not gonna complain that being absent is bad?" Lindsey raised an eyebrow.

"Na-uh..." Again, she shook her head.

"You are not going to fight back with any fury at all?" Stan and Gina both asked in fear.

"Look you guys..." Reese rubbed her temples in irritation, "I know that I am weak to go to school, and therefore, I will stay in my bed!" She crossed her legs and arms to prove her point. They looked at each other in worry but shrugged it off as they exited the houses after exchanging goodbyes with her. When they were gone along with Ike, she sighed and stared at the window, thinking about a certain blond boy in a orange hoodie.

"I wonder where Kenny is right now?" She asked herself, picking up her guitar and strummed some notes. As she played, she heard a loud crash coming from downstairs and decided to check it out. She placed the guitar on her brother's bed and got ready with a baseball bat in her hands and proceeded down to the kitchen where she heard more noises irrupt. She switched on the light to reveal a guy somewhat her age in a white/black suit with an red X marked on his chest.

"I've been looking for you.." He smirked and threw a red X shaped ninja star at her, but she double flipped backwards, slide under him and kicked his back, sending him out the garden door. She panted slightly, coughing a bit.

"Darn this sickness of mine" Reese sighed, but then cartwheeled away from three more red shurikens and went down on her knees, trying to catch her breath.

"Out of breath already? I'm disappointed" The guy said with a small playful tone. He charged at her for a punch, but she managed to block it with her arm over her head, kicking him in the stomach and placed a punch on his face. So for a while they relied on hand to hand combat until Reese coughed again and was kicked behind by the mystery man. She groaned, but the feeling in her throat was too much too bear. She coughed even harder and was starting to hyperventilate, clutching her chest in agony.

"Aww...the little girl is sick...how pathetic..." He grabbed her by the neck as she struggled to breath, "Don't worry though, it will be all over soon..." And with that, her world turned into darkness. The masked man carried her bridal style, until many shots of fire cam falling onto him. He dodged them all and was not surprised to see Akira, giving a demonic look towards him.

"Red X...should have known you'd pull a stunt like this..." Akira glared, as he managed to fracture his opponent's shoulder, who threw the girl down and prepared for a fight. Unfortunately, Red X was a bit tired from the previous fight so he escaped into the busy streets. Akira sighed and slowly walked towards the sleeping girl, who was trying to keep awake.

"Hmmm, could it be?" He bent down to her and placed her head onto his lap. Reese's grassy green eyes opened with a smile, catching the villain in surprise.

"Kenny?" She saw a flash of blue in his eyes, but it changed back to red as he glared at her. She jerked up fast, trying to crawl away from him. She would fight him, but she was too weak to change into Azura and she was exhausted from fighting her other enemy. She whimpered as she saw he was aiming his arrow at her. He gave a sad smile, but he had to do it...otherwise he might die of rejection or depression later on.

"I'm sorry, I wish you wouldn't see me like this" Once again his eyes turned sad blue, tears flowing freely from his cheeks," After all of this is over, I will follow you and then we can be together forever...but for now, this is goodbye...my love..." And he said his final words, Reese was about to cry for help, but it was too late.

**_Suddenly at Casper High_**

Kyle felt a sudden jolt in his heart. He was in the middle of Biology class with his partner Danny, and he felt this sudden pain in his chest. The red head fell out of his stool and tried gasping for air, making the teacher and the students surround him in panic and worry.

"Kyle! What's wrong?!" Danny tried to shake him, as Kyle squirmed and cried out in pain.

"Kyle!" Stan came by his side, along with Gina and Lindsey who were across the hall and heard his screams. Everyone tried calling his name as his eyes closed with one word slipped out of his mouth.

"...Sister..."

**_Dream mode (Wally West's P.O.V.)_**

_''Can I ask you a question please,  
Promise you won't laugh at me,  
Honestly I'm standing here,  
Afraid I'll be the train"_

I recognized that voice. Slowly opening my blue sky eyes to see I was in a dark room. But this room doesn't have that nasty smell like the sewers, here it smelled like roses. I sat up to find myself lying on a field of black roses.

"You're awake.." a girl's voice said to me softly and I turned to see a white haired girl my age wearing a long white silk dress, her cold gray eyes starring down at my own. She was beautiful, but not as beautiful as Reese was...she looked more like a princess.

"Uh, hi...do you know where I am?" I asked giving her the warm West smile, but she was already walking away from me, "H-Hey! Wait up" I called out and followed her, but then she started singing again.

_"As twisted as it seems, I only fear love when it's in my dreams,  
So let the morning light come in and let the darkness fade away..." _

Then, a bright light flashed before my eyes, until I found myself to the place I showed to Reese about a few days ago. And there she was, wearing a cute blue summer dress and sandals and smiling my way. I smiled and realized I was in my hero suit, but I ran infront of her, but she just showed me a black rose near my face.

_"Can you turn my black roses red?  
Can you turn my black roses red?" _

After she sang, the rose turned red as she placed it in my hand and kissed me softly on the lips. My eyes widen in surprise, but as I was about to kiss back, she and the scene disappeared. Now I was swimming in the deep sea trying to swim up the surface. God knows what I was doing there, but I felt I was losing oxygen.

_"Drowning in my loneliness,  
How long must I hold my breath,  
So much emptiness inside I could fill the deepest sea" _

That song was ringing in my ear as I reached the the surface, but another flash came and I was on top of a building.

"...Okay, this is getting freaky..." I growled but heard the singing voice again and saw Reese walking to the edge.

_ "I reach to the sky as the moon looks on,  
One last year has come and gone,  
It's time to let your love rain down on me,"_

She then turned to me with tears in her eyes. I was walking slowly but cautiously towards her, reaching my hand out to her but she smiled and free fall down. I gasped as I ran trying to catch her...but she closed her eyes with that smile still on her face as the song repeats itself. Suddenly, I was back in the darkness...on my knees and now I felt dripping water slowly falling down from my eyes.The woman from before came to me, bending down infront of me with that emotionless.

"Why are you showing me these things?" I whispered. I hate to admit it, but I was a little scared. Are these visions for the future? Or something like a warning? The girl tilted her head, looking at me and opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

_**Back to reality (Normal P.O.V.)**_

Wally sat up fast, causing him to fall off and landed upside down. His classmates laughed, and the teacher glared at him.

_"Oh no" _He thought about the dream he had and excused himself, got out of school and sped off to the Broflovski Residence. When he arrived in his hero costume, he was believing his dreams were telling him something, because the front door was wide open. He walked inside, then ran to each and every room, finding it either trashed or empty. He reached to outside into the garden where he found Reese's dark figure in the shadows, crouched down near the wall.

"Whew, Vapor..." He sighed, happy to see her alive, "For a moment I thought you'd be-" As he approached her, he screamed and his eyes were filled with fear, a teardrop escaped his eye as he fumbled to find his communicator.

Meanwhile, Robin and his fellow team were patrolling the town for a bit after arresting Control Freak. A beeping sound was heard, and Robin answered it quickly.

"A distress signal!" He cried as they ran to it's coordinates.

"From who?" Starfire asked, as she grabbed Robin to fly off, Raven did the same for Cyborg and Beast Boy turned into a hawk. Robin's mood turned even more serious and the flashing name on his device.

"It's from Kid Flash..." He replied. They reached it and saw Kid Flash coming out of the building, carrying a figure in his arms. Starfire placed Robin down and went to Kid Flash first but gasped that he was crying while holding a bloody Reese in his arms.

"I-She...I found her at the back..." He was shaking like a leaf and fell into his knees. Robin held his breath at the sight and approached the young Flash, placing a hand on his shoulder. Reese had a bloody hole where her heart should be, her lifeless eyes widen with fear and sadness. Raven bent down and closed her eyes, and deciding they should bring her to the tower.

"Who would do something like this?" Starfire cried, along with Beastboy.

"Whoever it was...THEY ARE GOING TO PAY!" Robin glared at the sky as they ran off, leaving a dark figure looming on the rooftops with a sad smile.

* * *

** IS REESE TRULY DEAD? WHY DID KENNY KILL HER?! OH WHAT A WRITER TO DO?!! Read and Review...you never know what might happen next! BTW, I kill her off on purpose...there was a reason to this all...**


	11. There's more to me than you think!

_**-.-.-Elemental Children-.-.- **_

_**Summary: **_A South Park/Danny Phantom crossover. Kyle and Reese Broflovski are sad that they are moving away from their home. An accident occurs as they arrive into Amity Park, gaining powers for the two twins. They meet new friends, new foes, and possibly two old faces they thought they would never see again?

**Pairings:** Secret...but I will warn you there might be some slash moments here and there...but mostly normal...But just review me if you want to pair them and we'll vote!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or South park...period...or any others that I will personally add...plus the creator of Lindsey and Gina is kookygurl82! I owe her thanks!

**Warnings:** OOCness probably...some slashes...and more but be warned!

**Newsflash:** PAIR OFF!!! VOTING TIME AT THE END!!!

* * *

Green eyes opened fast and the boy sat up in his hospital bed. He was panting and sweating, placing his hand threw his red locks. The Jewish boy looked to his right side to see Stan sleeping in a chair beside him, Gina and Lindsey napping in the couch near the door. Kyle sighed as he contemplated on what happened until it all came back to him. 

"Where's Reese?" He asked himself.

"I think I know the answer..." A voice said in his ear, which freaked him out and faced a girl wearing a dark blue cape and all black costume, "You're Kyle Broflovski right?" She asked.

"Yes I am...who are you?" Before he knew it, she grabbed his hand and teleported to a building that is shaped a letter T. His jaws dropped a bit, he couldn't believe he was in the Teen Titans headquarters! As he was escorted by Raven, he was surprised to see all of the Titans there with depressed looks. The first person to notice their newcomer was Robin and he stood up to break the bad news.

"Hi, You might be wondering why we called you here..." Kyle shook his head to the boy wonder, slight confusion written all over his face. Robin sighed and motion him to follow towards the clinic. Not wanting to cause trouble, he obeyed Robin while the other four Titans trailed behind. As they reached their destination, Kyle gasped at a pale looking Reese in a white hospital dress. The boy fell on his knee, hands covering his face from crying. Starfire looked in pity, as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Friend Kyle, please do not cry...We will find the one who did this"

"Starfire is right, We think we might be able to catch him!" Kyle stood up with no emotion, his hair hiding his eyes.

"Thanks for the offer Robin but...I want to figure this out myself..." As he was about to walk away, Raven blocked his exited. He glared at her, while she gave one back.

"We can help!" She said in a dangerous tone.

"Sorry girlie, I work alone!"

"You don't know what you're dealing with!"

"There's more to me than you think!" His eyes glowed bright green as he swiftly double back flipped to an open window and landing on a flying boulder waiting for him. As he flew off, Raven was about to go after him until Robin shook his head.

"Let him go Raven..." He whispered as he and the rest of them went out, leaving Raven in her thoughts.

_**The outside part of Amity Park**_

Danny Phantom finished the Box Ghost of with his famous Fenton Thermos, sucking the ghost into his small container.

"And that's that!" He sighed in relief, floating down to his partners in crime, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley.

"Great job, Danny" Tucker grinned in glee.

"Yeah, now let's visit Stan and the girls where Kyle is being kept..." Sam said as she and Tucker got into their scooters. Danny nodded but was attacked by a giant boulder.

"DANNY!" They shouted, watching their friend being pummeled to the ground. When the dust cleared, the ghost boy saw Masako (a/n: If you guys forgot...that's Kyle's other half...) standing infront of him, eyes glowing bright green and a pissed off face. He picked Danny by his white collar, his now deep choco eyes filled with determination.

"Take me to the ghost zone! NOW!"

_**In Amity Park's biggest hospital**_

"HE'S GONE?!?! THAT IDIOT!!!!" A girl's voice broke out, causing Stan and Gina to wake up form their slumber. They looked at Lindsey, who was standing over a empty bed where Kyle should've been.

"Where is Kyle?" Gina sat up and walked beside her best friend while Stan stood at her other side, eyes filled with confusion.

"I dunno, but something tells me we better get back to the house pronto!" Lindsey exclaimed as she grabbed both of their hands and started running out before it was too late. As they arrived the now crime scene, they hid amongst the alley to see Tucker, Sam, a boy in green and a white haired boy went threw the wall. They gaped a little but went to see what's up, by sneaking at an open window leading to the basement. As they three of them crept in, they hid behind some boxes and proceeded to see what was going on by peeking a little.

"So, we just go in their" Kyle pointed to a metal like door, "And perhaps enter the world of spirits?"

"Yeah but...what's your reason?" Danny asked in suspicion, still in his ghost form.

"I have someone to save..." Kyle clenched his fist as Danny opened the ghost portal and the two were off, leaving Sam and Tucker behind.

"Aw man, what do we do now?" Tucker asked, as he turned to Sam.

"I'll tell you what!" The two turned to see Lindsey smirking, Stan looking a bit pissed and a worried looking Gina. The orange pig tailed girl grabbed Tucker's shirt and looked straight a him in the eye.

"Ok, I'm only gonna ask this once so listen up! Tell us what's going on and tell us everything!"

**_Meanwhile, in the deepest part of the ghost zone_**

So, our two heroes traveled on in search for a place called The Garden of Eden.

"Let me get this straight, Someone you know is somewhere here...in the ghost zone?" Phantom questioned to his companion.

"Yes, you know Reese Broflovski pretty well, correct?" Kyle glanced at the now blushing teen, who nodded shyly making the green haired boy chuckle, "At any rate, she is located somewhere in a mystical garden, where all the departed goes..." At the last statement, Danny stopped and turned to Kyle with a look like his heart shattered.

"No..." Danny shook his head muttering, but turned pale by looking at Kyle's serious face.

"Yes I know, but there isn't much time to waste, we must hurry!" He glided on, as Danny snapped out of his thoughts and went on with him. They then reached a bright portal and raced in there to find themselves the place they were searching for, the place that humans call Heaven.

"Wow, it's so..."

"Beautiful?" Kyle finished for Danny, who nodded with a smile, "Now let's find her!" He continued as they floated down and started to walk around. The place was empty, no other people but them. Suddenly, they heard a rustling sound and turned to see a girl that looks a lot like Gina, only her hair was down to her back and she was wearing a white robe. The mystery girl smiled at the two boys and walked towards them in a ghostly sort of way.

"Are you guys looking for something?" Her angelic voice asked them, her head tilting a bit innocently.

"Yes we are, we are looking for a girl with reddish brown hair? Blue streaks in her bangs? Grassy green eyes?" Kyle asked kindly, but frowned as the girl shook her head. She merely floated away as if motion the boys to follow, and they did. When they reached a corn field fence blocked them, they peeked over to see a misty type of forest filled with dead trees and burnt woods. Danny sighted a young girl with wet tangled brown hair and wearing a messy hospital gown with a bloody hole on her back.

"Hey, who's that?" He pointed to the miserable looking girl. The blond angel and Kyle stared at his direction and both gasped lightly. The sad looking lady turned with her dull green eyes, full of death and despair, her chest had a hole as well. The Jewish lad moved forward, lips quivering in anticipation.

"Reese?" He recognized her when he spotted the dark blue part of her bangs wet. She reached out also, her cold hand outstretched and wanting Kyle to come closer. Her brother smiled, and he was about to grab her hand until water sprouted him and froze him in place. He struggled as the blond girl ran away in fright. Danny looked at Reese in disbelief until he was frozen into the spot too. Her pale eyes glowed dangerously blue as she was about to spike them with icicles until a voice stopped her.

"Rosella, guard down!" Reese reluctantly placed her hand down slowly beside her hips as a figure of a man appeared beside her. He was actually someone that Kyle recognized in his hometown, a little certain son of Satan.

"Damien?!" Kyle screamed in both relief and surprise.

"I'm sorry about her behavior..." He smirked and whispered, "She's new here...a friend of mine who's not really herself but-"

"Damien! It's me!" The little devil blinked in confusion.

"Do I know you whelp?"

"Yes! Kyle Broflovski!?"

"What about him!?..." Damien glared at him in a non trusting way. Kyle thought of something and changed back to his normal, making the prince of darkness grin and melting the frozen trap on him. Danny was shocked by this as they did a secret hand shake then gave each other a hi-five.

"Ah man...it's so good to see you!"

"Yes, Yes Kyle...but can you explain to me what's going?" Soon, Kyle explained the whole thing, about the accident, Clockwork and Akira. Little did they know they forgotten a certain frozen ghost boy who is half asleep until Reese went in front of him, so close that their noses were touching. Danny was wide awake then, and blushed red then squeaked in surprise. The two old friends turned and Kyle remembered why they were here.

"Damien, I want my sister back!" He exclaimed, as Damien unfroze the ghost boy and Reese still staring at him with longing eyes.

"I will have to ask my father about it..."

"Can't you just bend the rule once!?"

"Hmmm...I could try...alright, take her quick before my father catches you two..." He smiled as Kyle gave on back in thanks. Danny thought this was his cue and grabbed the twins hands and raced to the Fenton's Ghost Portal, waving the dark boy goodbye.

* * *

**YAY!!! Reese is back...well almost...Wonder what now?! Well read and review please! -grins- And we need a pair off people!...Please review me about who should:**

**1) Stan be paired with?**

**2) Lindsey be paired with?**

**3) Gina be paired with?**

**AND FINALLY**

**4) Kyle be paired with?**

**SO WRITE THE NAME OF THE PERSON THEY SHOULD BE WITH AND THEY WILL BE IN THE FINAL ROUND! Oh yeah speaking of which, Reese top guys are...**

**1) Danny Fenton/Phantom**

**2) Robin/Dick Grayson**

**3) Kenny/Akira**

**4) Wally West/ Kid Flash **

**KEEP VOTING PLEASE OR I WON'T POST THE NEXT CHAPTER UNTIL THEN! **


	12. Secrets have been revealed

_**-.-.-Elemental Children-.-.- **_

_**Summary: **_A South Park/Danny Phantom crossover. Kyle and Reese Broflovski are sad that they are moving away from their home. An accident occurs as they arrive into Amity Park, gaining powers for the two twins. They meet new friends, new foes, and possibly two old faces they thought they would never see again?

**Pairings:** Secret...but I will warn you there might be some slash moments here and there...but mostly normal...But just review me if you want to pair them and we'll vote!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or South park OR Teen Titans...period...or any others that I will personally add...plus the creator of Lindsey and Gina is kookygurl82! I owe her thanks and love!

**Warnings:** OOCness probably...some slashes...and more but be warned!

**Newsflash:** THE VOTES ARE IN!!!

* * *

As they reached back the human realm, they were shocked to see Tucker and Sam tied up and duck tapped and three angry faces but then turned shock at the sight of Kyle and Reese coming out with the ghost boy. The Jewish boy smiled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his neck nervously. 

"Hey guys, didn't expect to see you here.." He laughed as Danny carried a ghostly Reese in his arms, who snuggled into his chest in comfort. Danny blushed slightly but watched as his friend Kyle and Lindsey having their so called 'Lyle' argument.

"You were supposed to be in the hospital you freak!"

"I had something to do!"

"Oh really?!...what have you done with Reese?"

"It's a long story!"

"You're a monster!"

"Whoa?! You think I did this you bitch?!"

"Well I think that white haired kid wouldn't hurt a fly..."

"Like you would know?!"

"Yeah!"

"You, Gina and Stan don't belong here right now..."

"What's that suppose to mean!?"

"It means your in the way and it's none of your business!!" He screamed until they heard Danny's parents coming down. Danny turned paler than usual and transported Kyle, Reese, Lindsey, Gina and Stan next door. As Jack and Maddie Fenton reached down the basement to find Tucker and Sam, still tied up. The two parents just shrugged and went back up, muttering how kids are today. Meanwhile, Danny landed in the twins room and placed them gently on the ground, except Reese would didn't want to let go. Stan was still pestering Kyle ever since they came back and then the red head just explained everything, even though Danny was still there.

"Ugh, why is she so clingy to him?" Kyle mumbled, walking towards them and trying to pull Reese off him, "C'mon sis...stop fooling around" He was shocked that Reese gave him a blank look then shook her head childishly.

"Maybe because she's a ghost right? She might be scared, or really attracted to Ghosty here!" Lindsey pointed to Danny. Just as Kyle was going to shout, the window shattered to reveal the dark boy who tried to harm the ghostly girl.

"Hand over the girl!" The masked man said, pointing to Lindsey. Her hair was down and in a messy style like Reese's when the window made an impact as Red X came crashing in. Everyone besides him and Reese, gaped in utter confusion. Stan stood in front of her protectively, putting up his fists in a battle position. Red X smirked and grabbed his collar and threw him out the broken window.

"STAN!!" The teens shouted as he fell into the Fenton's dumpster. Kyle grew mad and transformed into Masako while Danny placed Reese down onto the bed and joined him into the fight. Suddenly, sirens could be heard so Red X grabbed Lindsey and sprinted out of there.

"Oh no! He captured Lindsey! We have to go after him..." Gina screamed, while Kyle and Danny were panting from their hard fight. Reese glanced at the window and pointed out to the window to see a boy floating in mid air. He had soft blue hair, a red bandanna on covering his forehead, gorgeous silver eyes, a red/blue ninja suit with two katanas strapped to his waist and black ninja like shoes.

"I'm on it!" He said huskily as he flew after the villain, with Kyle flying on his boulder and Danny soaring behind him. Gina wanted to follow but had no powers so she stayed with a emo Reese. The three heroes almost captured him until they reached a dead end, Red X disappeared out of sight with the scared Lindsey.

"Great we lost them..." Kyle groaned but turned to their new ally, "And who might you be? Another Titan?"

"Dude, don't tell me you forgotten me already?" The boy spoke, as Kyle and Danny looked at each puzzled. The stranger grinned even more, as Kyle manage to catch a glimpse of bright blue in his eyes full of mischief, ones that represents Stan's trademark smile.

"Stan!?" The jewish boy was flabbergasted, "But how?!"

"Well it's hard to say, one minute I'm defending the girl I love from a crazy psychopath who threw me into some purplish blue liquid which burned me like hell and smelled like shit which gave me a new look and super powers like you...Go figure!" He said all in one breath with another grin. It took Kyle to process this new information until all he said in a goofy expression, "Say wha?". Stan sighed and repeated it, this time slowly and carefully.

"Geez, for a genius...you sure are slow sometimes..."

"It's not everyday you best friend turns into a super!"

"Haha, true..."

"So, what's your hero name?"

"Kiske...The White Tiger of Air..." He grinned, "Weird huh? It just came up to my mind so fast, I didn't really think about..." Kyle nodded with his own grin.

"Uh, I'm right here you know?" They turned to a left out Danny, who was already bored out of his mind, "Aren't we suppose do do something?"

"He's right, we need to bring Reese o the Titans Tower!" Kyle exclaimed as they raced off to pick up Gina and Reese.

**_Somewhere in a dark warehouse_**

"You seem a lot feistier...and sexier than before...Azura..." Red X grinned, grabbing Lindsey's chin with his gloved fingers. She growled at him, but it only aroused him more. He starred into those dark green eyes in interest.

"For the last time bub! My name is Lindsey, not Azura!" She scowled as he moved the strand of hair from her eyes.

"No matter...even if you're not the girl, at least I still get a prize" He purred as he placed a hand on her cheek and stroked it with his thumb, "Although, you do look like her...but so much better in many ways..." The once pig tailed girl glared at him until he let go of her and left the building, leaving a moping Lindsey, trapped and alone.

**_At the Titans Tower_**

Reese's spirit was restored into her body, as she opened her now joyous green eyes as if searching for something. Everyone smiled, especially Robin, Kyle and Danny. The girl looked around until her eyes landed on Danny in an expression that no one couldn't describe.

"Phantom?" She asked, while looking at everyone else, "Hey Masako, where are we and why are the Teen Titans here?"

"Drop the act sister, they know I'm Kyle..."

"But how?" Then Kyle explained what's been going on and that Stan is one of them now. She smiled happily that everyone was safe and normal until suddenly Reese realized two things.

"Where's Wally and Lindsey?" Kyle and Stan, now in his human state, glanced at each other before Gina told the news.

"Oh him? Dunno...probably home, but Reese...Lindsey was kidnapped...by the a masked guy with a red X on his chest..."

_**Now in a hidden apartment**_

She hated this so much. Lindsey's hands were tied behind her back, what made matters worse her jacket was removed to reveal her blue tank top (a/n: Hey! They're not in South Park anymore, it's too warm in Amity Park). She was on a bed of some sort and tried to struggle from her bounds until the door opened to reveal her captor.

"Well don't you look beautiful like that" He smirked as he walked in, still wearing his uniform. She was about to make a come back until he approached her and cut her restrains. She rubbed her wrists, now having robe burns.

"Why did you do that? Letting me free...I could escape you know-"

"But you're not are you?..." He grinned under his mask, Lindsey snorted like a little kid.

"Yeah? I was just testing you"

"And did I pass?" He sat on the bed next to her, scooting ever close to her. Lindsey blushed a bit and smiled. Never in her life has she flirted with a guy before, a bad guy to be precise. So what makes this guy so different than others? Kyle was always mean to her and not even Stan was like this, he was too clueless.

"Well...you're only half way there..." Lindsey replied back, staring into the eyes of her kidnapper. She couldn't see since he still had the mask, so she lifted the mask up to his nose until he grabbed her wrist to stop.

"No one..._not even you_...can ever see what's under here..." He said irritated, and placed her hand down, but slipped his own on hers. Lindsey pouted a bit, but nodded in understanding.

"...I'll take you somewhere..." He pulled her off the bed gently, wrapping an arm around her waist and jumped out the window. He used his belt and graveling hook to swing from building to building. Although Lindsey was having fun, she didn't want to fall and go splat, so she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. Behind his mask, he glanced at this strange girl and gave a genuine smile, if only she could have seen it

**_In a hillside, Jump City (1 hour later)_**

There in front of the teens were two gravestones near a cherry blossom tree.

"Wow, so were in Jump City huh?...I thought it would be much farther than Amity..." Lindsey wondered as she approached the gravestones. She saw many roses and other wonderful flowers around it, as she read the writings on the stones:

**_In memory of _**

**_Sheila Todd_**

**_A good wife & A loving mother _**

_**May she find happiness in heaven**_

_**R.I.P. **_

"It's not that far," Red X sighed_, "_Besides they are a neighboring cities I guess"

"Hmmm..." Lindsey traced a finger on the grave, then went onto the one beside it.

**_Jason Todd_**

_**A strong fighter & a loyal son**_

_**May he find peace alone with his mother**_

_**R.I.P.**_

Lindsey gasped slightly, as she read that a mother and a son both passed away about 2 years ago on the same day.

"I wonder what happened to both of them..." She whispered solemnly as she stood up and turned to Red X, who was facing the sunset. He clenched his fists in anger, but said in a calm tone.

"They were both killed by a mad man by the name of the Joker..."

"That's terrible...but why show this to me?"

"I guess I trust you more than I thought..."

"But we just met today...well, stole me away is more like it..." Red X chuckled at that comment and turned to her with an emotionless look. The wind blew dramatically, as the cherry blossom peatals flew ever so gracefully.

"I should go..." Lindsey broke the silence as she stepped forward right in front him of him, "Can you take me home? Please?" Red X stared at her puppy dog eyes, no one _not even villains_ can resist the 'Lindsey face'.

"How can I say no cutie..." He grabbed her again and raced off once more into the night.

* * *

_ Is it me...or has this story gone from great...to crazy...anyways the votes are in...and here are for Reese's boys..._

**Kid Flash: 3**

**Robin: 1**

**Kenny: 2**

**Danny: 2**

_Hehehe...Kid flash is in the lead! Now I have composed some partners for the four other main cast and want some opinions on your vote please?_

**FOR LINDSEY:**

1) Red X

2) Stan Marsh

3) Kyle Broflovski (Sorry, my sister wanted this here...)

4) Kid Flash (What? If it doesn't work out with Reese or Jinx..then this would be my third choice...)

**FOR GINA:**

1) Kyle

2) **NEW HERO**- Aqualad

3) **NEW HERO**- Speedy

4) Danny Fenton/Phantom

**FOR STAN:**

1) **NEW HERO**- Bumblebee

2) Raven

3) **NEW HERO**- Argent

4) Sam Manson

**FOR KYLE:**

1) Jazz Fenton

2) Gina

3) Jinx

4) Raven

_Well that's all I guess...please vote for the following and it will be posted on the next chapter...oh and when I put_ **NEW HERO**, _I_ _might be adding more people like the Titans East or something...If you want our four teens to be paired with someone else, please share your ideas...Kenny will be paired off next week... _


	13. Newborn Titans of Amity PARK!

_**-.-.-Elemental Children-.-.- **_

_**Summary: **_A South Park/Danny Phantom crossover. Kyle and Reese Broflovski are sad that they are moving away from their home. An accident occurs as they arrive into Amity Park, gaining powers for the two twins. They meet new friends, new foes, and possibly two old faces they thought they would never see again?

**Pairings:** Secret...but I will warn you there might be some slash moments here and there...but mostly normal...But just review me if you want to pair them and we'll vote!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or South park OR Teen Titans...period...or any others that I will personally add...plus the creator of Lindsey and Gina is kookygurl82! I owe her thanks and love!

**Warnings:** OOCness probably...some slashes...and more but be warned!

**Newsflash: **VOTES!! TITANS EAST ARE HERE TO STAY TOO!!

* * *

"Well this sucks..." Kyle sighed as the four redneck teens flew, well Gina was riding on a boulder with Kyle, back to the Broflovski residence. Turns out when Reese was revived she gained beautiful white angel wings. In other news, she, Kyle and Stan were given communicators, now being honorary Titans of Amity Park. Robin told them they will help too capturing their enemy Red X and save Lindsey. 

"Agreed, we've been searching all night for her and yet we are not successful..." Gina nodded sadly, holding onto to Kyle from letting her fall off.

"We can't give up, who knows where Red X is hiding her?!" Stan stopped in mid air and stopped them, "Look, I know it's been a long night..but we need to find her...no matter what it takes!"

"Stan, we are tired and our energy is drained...I care for Lindsey too but...we need to go back, think of a plan and rest for a while..." Reese demanded as she raced off and landed on the porch. The others soon followed, Stan trailed behind in despair.

"Well...we're here are you guys happy and..." He voice paused, seeing his friends eyes boogling and jaws dropped in shock. Stan waved his hand in front of Kyle face and turned to see what they were looking at, only to smile in joy. There sitting on the stairs grinning cheekily, was Lindsey unharmed.

"LINDSEY!" Gina, Reese and Stan all screamed and went for a group hug, and poor Kyle was dragged into the middle who was running out of air fast. They released and Kyle went bye bye on the floor.

"Oh Lindz...how did you escape from Red X?!" Stan exclaimed excitedly, holding her in his arms.

"He let me go...," She blushed a little then turned to Reese, "Hey, you're alive! It's great to see you!" Reese grinned sheepishly, Gina rolling her eyes at her immaturity. Stan heard the first bit and looked at her like she was crazy.

"He just let you go?!" Stan said shocked, stepping away a bit. Lindsey also stepped back and nodded solemnly.

"Yes he did...no harm on me, he's seem like a good guy..."

"Lindz, he _kidnapped you!_ That technically doesn't mean he's good..." Reese shook her head, "Besides girl, he tried to kill me while I was weak and down for the count!"

"But he didn't think straight! It was his duty"

"He thought you were me!! Why would someone send him to kill me huh?!"

"Uh, duh! You're Azura...the great new super girl of Amity Park...he thought you were a threat!"

"And you believe him?! Also how'd you know that?!"

"Your dope of a brother told us everything...And he didn't kill you...That Akira guy did, remember?!" Reese was about to retort until she sighed in defeat. Lindsey huffed and walked upstairs and Gina followed suit, not before giving Reese an look of sympathy and walked up. Stan carried Kyle on his shoulder and trailed off to bed with his best friend. The red headed heroine glared at the ground before her eyes glowed blue and rain appeared outside. As it rained harder, she thought it was best to sleep in the couch for the night.

_**3 days later**_

The fighting trio, Stan, Kyle and Reese became the top news besides Danny Phantom and the Teen Titans. Kyle grinned at the newspaper and showed it to them.

"Woah, well it seems we are good!" Stan smiled but then the five teenagers heard the door open to reveal, their parents and Lindsey's grandma.

"Bubbe! Reesy! Are you two alright?!" Sheila Broflovski cried as she hugged her two kids and Ike, who came down the stairs to eat. Yes, Ike knew about his older siblings' powers and promised not to tell their mum and dad.

"Ma? I thought you guys would come back until next month?" Kyle gaped as they let go from their hug.

"We heard this house was trashed and our daughter was killed during a robbery!" His dad exclaimed as he double checked his daughter for any injuries. Kyle was fidgeting but then decided to explained what happened since the accident, The other five kids watched them in fear, watching the adults' jaws dropped then turning to angry faces.

"You became super heroes?! YOU ARE GROUND YOU TWO!!" The twins mother shouted.

"You too Stanley!" A woman named Sharon, that had brown hair and blue eyes like Stan's.

"Wha?! Why?!"

"Because you did the same thing as Kyle and Reese..."

"Ma, Robin wants us to live with them in the T-tower in Jump City and..." Kyle explained rationally, but she wouldn't have it.

"You clearly disobeyed me...plus having a villain in our house?! GO TO YOUR ROOMS!" Kyle and Reese stomped off while the other parents went to talk to their own children.

**_THAT NIGHT_**

Kyle and Reese secretly packed their belongings, Ike watching them. They decided to move away to Jump City anyway, it was safer and they don't want to put their families lives. They hugged Ike goodbye, transforming into their other form and flew off into the night. Meanwhile, Stan, Lindsey and Gina were in the van driving back to South Park.

"When we get back, you lot are in quiet some trouble..." Lindsey's grandma said in a stern tone. She was a wrinkled lady about seventy years old. She had green eyes and gray hair,With a little bit of red in it. Like streaks. Her hair was down and was waist long. She wore yellow night gown, but it looked more like a skirt, because she had a black shirt over it with a black and yellow striped jacket. She had short socks and wore white sneaks. Stan sighed a bit, but as they reached a pit stop. Stan went intangible and was pulled from the car. Lindsey and Gina saw this and turn to the window to see Stan being flown away with Danny Phantom. They drove off to the distant as Stan struggled and transformed and floated beside.

"I have to go back...they need me!" Stan practically screamed in his ear.

"Ow! I saved you!"

"From my parents?!"

"I know but...you told them didn't you?"

"You were spying on us?!"

"Maybe...but that's not the point...now that they know, they might do something drastic...that may cause your identity to be exposed!" Stan shut his mouth. Danny had a point there so he nodded. But now Lindsey and Gina will never come back. Danny offered to stay at his place and Stan agreed. He was glad to have a good friend like Danny, now just to tell Kyle and Reese.

**_In Jump City_**

Kyle and Reese were greeted by Starfire, who lead them into the living room full of other people. Kyle and Reese turned back to normal and smiled at Robin who came their way.

"So you accepted my offer?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, it's a cool crib you got here.." Kyle smirked as he was being introduced to other people in the room.

"Yo Rae, have you seen Kid Flash?" Reese turned to the dark girl as she pointed out that he was in his room. Kyle met some of the Titans East like Speedy, a boy like Robin but specialize in bow and arrows, Aqualad, another boy in a blue/black unitard and can communicate with sea creatures, Bumblebee, a African American girl that can shrink to a size of a bee and can cuase an electric shock, finally Mas y Menos, two red headed twins that has super speed when they are in contact with each other.

"Nice to meet you guys!" Kyle greeted with a grin.

"We've heard all about you and your sister from Sparky!" Bumblebee smiled as a reply.

"Sparky? Who's that?"

"That'd be me..." Cyborg walked out of the kitchen, holding a spatula in his hand. Kyle sweatdropped and laughed nervously. Soon, he met others like Kole and her caveman friend, Gnaark, Hot Spot, Argent, Bushido, Herald, Lightning, Killowat, Pantha, Thunder, Wildebeest and others. But one person surprised Kyle the most, someone form his past childhood...it was a dark one too.

"Jericho?" A boy turned to the Jewish lad and his smile dropped

_**Meanwhile with Reese**_

Reese stood in front of the door that read 'KID FLASH'. She sighed sadly and knocked on the door, but no one answer. She was about to walk away until the door opened by itself, Kid Flash came out without his mask. Reese didn't face him, but she can sense he was shocked to see her.

"How long have you been in your room?" She asked quietly, breaking the awkward silence around them. She then turned to his red eyes, must've been crying and didn't have much sleep plus his messy uniform hasn't changed. He walked over to her and embraced her, afraid of letting her go again. Reese held her breath a bit and went stiff.

"I thought you were dead," He whispered softly, his head laid on her shoulder.

"I came back...knowing you would miss me..." She joked.

"Hehe...I knew it..."

"You didn't answer my question though..."

"It doesn't matter anymore...All that matters is that your safe..." He smiled weakly and brought his head to stare into her eyes. Then, he closed his eyes placed a soft kiss on her lips full of passion and love. After a few seconds, Reese decided to do the same and gave into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. It only lasted for 5 minutes until they broke apart for air.

"Wow..." Reese panted softly, grinning like she was on cloud nine. Kid Flash chuckled as he placed the loose strand from her face behind her ear, a stroking her face tenderly. They decided to join the party and walked down hand in hand. As they entered the main room, they were shocked to see every teen hero there and they turned to the two in wonder.

"Dude, glad you guys came..." Beastboy exclaimed then glanced at their hands, turning to the other Titans, "I told you that she could get Flash out of that stuffy room of his!" Robin and his other teammates groaned at Beastboy's immaturity. Reese searched for her brother until he found him with a curly haired boy with emerald eyes wearing a 70's style clothing being glomped by Kyle. The girl gaped as she recognized the boy in his arms and ran to them to join the glompage.

"Jericho...long time no see dude!" Reese said as Jericho used sign language saying 'same to you!' while grinning sheepishly. Kyle and Reese stood up and smiled at their old friend. Everyone stared at the twins, then at Jericho.

"You guys know him?" Robin asked totally confused.

"Guys...he was our lost brother..."

* * *

**_DUN, DUN, DUN...A bit shorter but I'm running out of ideas fast...please give me suggestions on this story...I'm a bit stumped...by the way I have the finalists for our four main characters!_**

Stan's girls: Argent and Lindsey (WHAT THE?!)

Lindsey's boys: Red X and Stan (what that's all?!) a bit of Wally maybe?

Gina's boys: Kyle, Aqualad and Jericho (I decided to add him -giggles-)

Kyle's girls: Raven, Gina, Lindsey and Jinx (Wow, he such a pimp!)

**PLEASE VOTE OR I WON'T CONTINUE!!! Oh and for Kenny...Please review the name of the girl he should be with (BESIDES REESE!) and the vote for Reese's guys and uh oh, Kid is in he lead along with Kenny!:**

Danny: 3

Robin: 1

Kid Flash: 5

Kenny: 4


	14. Past is past, The new comer!

_**-.-.-Elemental Children-.-.- **_

_**Summary: **_A South Park/Danny Phantom crossover. Kyle and Reese Broflovski are sad that they are moving away from their home. An accident occurs as they arrive into Amity Park, gaining powers for the two twins. They meet new friends, new foes, and possibly two old faces they thought they would never see again?

**Pairings: **Kid Flash X Reese, Robin X Starfire, Cyborg X Bumblebee, Danny X Sam and others coming soon!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or South park OR Teen Titans...period...or any others that I will personally add...plus the creator of Lindsey and Gina is kookygurl82! I owe her thanks and love!

**Warnings:** OOCness probably...violence...too much drama and corny moment...and more so be warned!

**Newsflash: **As you can see in the pairings part that I added Kid Flash and Reese...reason? Because it was voted for it and the other three boys were out so I paired them with someone else!...Now results for our main casts and their supposed to be partner...

Stan Marsh's girls:

_Argent_ gained 3 votes

_Lindsey _gained 1 vote

**NEW HERO**- _Terra_ gained 1 vote

Lindsey Smith's boys:

_Red X_ gained 4 votes

_Stan_ gained 1 vote

Gina Gold's boys:

_Jericho _gained 3 votes

_Aqualad_ gained 1 vote

_Kyle_ gained 1 vote

Kyle Broflovski's girls:

_Jinx_ gained 3 votes

_Raven_ gained 1 vote

_Gina_ gained 1 vote

_Lindsey_ gained 0 votes **(me: I'd say 10! But that would be TOO mean, even for me!)**

**Wow, it looks like we almost have winners, but I give you guys one more chance to vote again and will be added to the pairing line up! Anyways Kenny's girls now are...**

_Jinx_

_Gina_

_Paulina (That crazy Spanish girl from Danny Phantom? YUCK!)_

_Raven_

**NEW HERO**- Riley Uchiha (This is SPskater411's character she wanted me to add...hope you like it girl...don't worry she'll appear here!)

**NEW HERO- **_Kole_**  
**

* * *

The Titans East decided to stay for a while for a fun weekend in some of the spare rooms of the T-Tower or share a room with the other Titans (yeah the people that Kyle met live there as well). On the first night, Kyle and Reese didn't get their own room but they shared it, with BB (Kyle thought his room was too messy)and surprisingly Kid Flash (But Reese and him didn't do anything dirty!). Waking up in the crack of dawn, Kyle went to the kitchen in his green PJs to find Starfire cooking breakfast. 

"Morning Starfire!" Kyle yawned and sat down in the counter stool, watching Starfire making some strange food. He realized there was a pale Japanese girl two seats away from him. She had jet black hair, cold onyx eyes wearing a red/blue hoodie with white sleeves, red cargo pants, black tennies and a red/blue baseball cap.

"Good morning friend Kyle, have you met friend Riley?" She smiled and nodded her head towards the stranger. The silent girl turned to Kyle and gave a smirk.

"The name's Riley Uchiha...nice to meet you Earth bender..." Before Kyle could say anything, Starfire came up to him and brought a spoon full of pinkish goo to his face.

"Can you taste please?" Again. before Kyle could actually say something, Starfire pushed it to his mouth and Kyle gagged at the taste of it. She giggled and continued stirring it while he threw up in the sink. Riley chuckled a bit and teleported somewhere else as Danny and Stan appeared from the walls and looked oddly at a now green faced Kyle.

"Dude? What's with you?" Stan came over to his friend, patting him on the back as he threw up some more. Danny glanced at the red head alien and sighed.

"Star, what did you feed him?"

"Oh? Welcome back friend Phantom, would you like a taste of my _Grofka_?" She made that smile again as she offered a plate to Danny.

"Uhhhh...no thanks Star, me and Stan ate before..." He waved his hands in front of him nervously. When Kyle finished puking all of his last night's dinner, he looked up at Stan and grinned.

"I thought you were going back to South Park?"

"Danny decided to bring me here without my _things_!" Stan shot an annoyed look towards the ghost boy.

"Hey don't give me that look, we only got your backpack!" Danny retorted, holding a red backpack filled with three pairs of clothes and other things. Stan's face flushed but growled in annoyance as he snatched his bag from the ghost's hands. All four of them heard the door whoosh and turned to see Jericho in his purple T-shirt and blue boxer shorts, stretching his arms up high. Stan's eyes went as wide as saucers as he stared at him, who was smiling at Kyle in greeting.

"Dude, isn't that-"

"Yeah Stan, I finally found Joey!" Kyle grinned as he placed an arm around Jericho's shoulders. Danny observed that they look alike, except one is blond and the other is red. Jericho made himself hot chocolate and walked out of the room, leaving his brother and friends chatting merrily.

**Meanwhile in Kid Flash's room**

The sun had rose and was now peaking through the window curtains and on towards Reese's sleeping face. She groaned as you felt the sun, and slowly turned around a bit, but quickly felt something pleasurable run through her body making her moan and jump. As she jumped, something pulled her back down on the bed and gripping her waist tighter. She turned to see Wally has his arms wrapped around her, still sleeping with a goofy smile. She giggled and got out of his embrace quietly and sneaked out to go up to the roof. While rubbing her eyes, she noticed tat Jericho was there playing his guitar, leaning on the railings.

"Morning Joey!" Reese greeted with a smile as he opened his eyes to her and raised an eyebrow. The red headed girl looked confused until she realized she was still wearing Wally's yellow T-shirt and his red boxer shorts. Jericho smirked as she came his way and punched his shoulder playfully.

"You know, it's not what it looks like!" She giggled as she sat on the railing next to him. He just gave a look that said '_Yeah right!' _and started playing a slow ballad tune on his guitar. Her eyes widen at first until a sad smile crept on her face, as she sang the song for him, remembering their past.

_"Grew up in a small town,  
And when the rain would fall down,  
I just stared out my window,  
Dreaming of a could-be,  
And if I'd end up happy,  
I would pray," _

Jericho watched his sister close her eyes and sing, he was so happy to see his baby sister again...after all, at the age of eight and the twins were 7 (Ike was still a baby back then), his so called mum and dad kicked him out onto the street after finding out about his powers...for being a freak...a monster...

_"Trying not to reach out,  
But when I'd try to speak out,  
Felt like no one could hear me,  
Wanted to belong here,  
But something felt so wrong here,  
So I pray, I could breakaway,"_

He was found by a man named Slade, that's how he no longer was Joseph Broflovski, the weirdo...but Jericho Wilson, the hero...or so he thought...

_"I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly,  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky,  
I'll make a wish,  
Take a chance,  
Make a change,  
And breakaway,  
Out of the darkness and into the sun,  
But I won't forget all the ones that I loved,  
I'll take a risk,  
Take a chance,  
Make a change,  
And breakaway," _

About five years later, after he found out Slade was a bad guy, he ran away...far away...somewhere in the mountains where no one can find him...that's when he missed his siblings so much...and his parents, even though they were hated him but in a way feared him...

_"Wanna feel the warm breeze,  
Sleep under a palm tree,  
Feel the rush of the ocean,  
Get onboard a fast train,  
Travel on a jet plane, far away, And breakaway,"_

After 2 years in the mountains and traveling around, only with his clothes and guitar...he was found by the Teen Titans...that was when he was called to his destiny...Beast Boy found him...and became an honorary Titan!

_"I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly,  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky,  
I'll make a wish,  
Take a chance,  
Make a change,  
And breakaway,  
Out of the darkness and into the sun,  
But I won't forget all the ones that I loved,  
I'll take a risk,  
Take a chance,  
Make a change,  
And breakaway,' 'Building with a hundred floors,  
swinging 'round revolving doors, Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but,  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on,  
Fly away, breakaway,"_

It was great. After defeating the Brotherhood of Evil, he stayed in the T-Tower here in Jump City with his friends. Finally, he was able to fit in normally...he had a family...until he found out about his family coming here...and the accident that happened. He saw it coming, that he wasn't the only one with powers.

_"I'll spread my wings,  
And I'll learn how to fly,  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye,  
I gotta take a risk,  
Take chance,  
Make a change,  
And breakaway,  
Out of the darkness and into the sun,  
But I won't forget the place I come from,  
Take a risk,  
Take a chance;  
Make a change,  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway..."_

When he stopped playing, he looked at her and was shocked to see she was crying silently. He placed the guitar down and hugged her gently, wiping the tears from her eyes with his thumb.

"**_Are you alright?_**" He asked her telepathically. Since they were small, they had this way of communicating through the mind and they still do it, probably in dreams and such.

"Yes, I'm fine..."

"**_Why are you crying?_**"

"The day that you were gone...it was the saddest moment in my life...you missed a lot of things..."

"_**I know how you feel...I've missed you too my little bluebell...so much**_"

"...big brother..." She cried on his shoulder as he hugged her even tighter, rubbing her back in comfort. Stan was hiding behind the elevator door, watching this sad scene...he thought it was like watching a movie. He was going to talk to Reese but decided it can wait and he pressed the down button, the door closing slowly. He leaned on the wall and slid down, sighing at the events that unfolded. How can he get Lindsey and Gina back? Will he and the Broflovski twins be heroes forever? As the sliding doors opened he was about to walk out until he saw Raven come his way.

"I wouldn't go up there if I were you..." Stan called to her. She looked up with a emotionless stare and nodded, walking back to her room. Stan blinked at her retreating figure, she was one weird girl. He walked on so he could have some breakfast, almost all the Titans were awake.

"._...Stanley..._" A voice rang in the hallway. He looked around, wondering who was calling him. Could it be Starfire? Raven? Reese? He didn't know.

"_...Stanley..._." The girl's voice called again. He didn't know how, but he was standing at the end of a dark hallway, in front a door with the sign 'Terra' written in gold plating. The door slid open by itself, Stan's body moved in without much control as if it has a mind of it's own. He looked around the room, the ceiling had stars in the black night, the walls had a orange rays like the sunset, the floor were purple carpet. The bed was just a queen size with blue pillows and purple bed sheet, the couch was a violet love seat, a blue coffee table and that was about it. There on the table was a little silver heart shaped box, Stan picked it up and opened the lid. He stared into the mirror, admiring his reflection but it didn't last long. A girl with dirty blond hair and cold blue eyes appeared in the mirror and Stan screamed as his world turned into darkness.

* * *

**HA! Done and done...Review please more suggestions and make sure to vote! **


	15. Just the beginning of the battle

_**-.-.-Elemental Children-.-.- **_

_**Summary: **_A South Park/Danny Phantom crossover. Kyle and Reese Broflovski are sad that they are moving away from their home. An accident occurs as they arrive into Amity Park, gaining powers for the two twins. They meet new friends, new foes, and possibly two old faces they thought they would never see again?

**Pairings: **Kid Flash X Reese, Robin X Starfire, Cyborg X Bumblebee, Danny X Sam, Stan X Argent, Kyle X Jinx, Lindsey X Red X, Gina X Jericho, Beastboy X Terra and others to come... 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or South park OR Teen Titans...period...or any others that I will personally add...plus the creator of Lindsey and Gina is kookygurl82! I owe her thanks and love!

**Warnings:** OOCness probably...violence...too much drama and corny moment...and more so be warned!

**Newsflash: **YAY! That's the last batch of pairs, now I noticed kookygurl82 had said Kenny X Riley...should they? Here are the votes for Kenny's girls (take note that Jinx is out of the race because of Kyle...and Paulina is out because I hate her...):

_Raven_ gained 2 votes

_Kole_ gained 2 votes

And now...even though it's a bit early...Let's see Riley's candidates...MUWAHAHAHA...and sorry SPkater and kooky, but no Kenny on this one...reason, well...I don't want too much drama and stereo types...

1) _Speedy_ (wow, AmDrag was right!)

2) _Aqualad_

**Ok...but of you want Kenny and Riley...be my guest and review me about it...now on with the story...**

* * *

Beastboy was walking with Argent, both of them cleaned up, changed and now getting breakfast until they realized that a room was opened. Argent was a goth looking girl, black hair with red highlights tied into two pigtails, wearing her black/red dress with black combat boots. Beastboy remembered who's room was that and his eyes widen in fear. 

"No..." The green wonder whispered, running in to see the room was trashed and the box he gave to Terra smashed in two.

"What happened in here?" The girl in black and red asked, "The place looks like a tornado hit here..." She then gasped at an unconscious Stan lying on the ground, lifeless. Beastboy's pointed ears perked up and had an idea on what happened. However, when they arrived they saw Kyle having some kind of stroke and everyone was in the room to see what was going on, including his siblings.

"Kyle! What's wrong" Reese yelled as Jericho was trying to calm him down. Beastboy, who was carrying Stan in his arms with the help of Argent, ran to them and had a little panicked look. Jericho saw this and bit his lips nervously as his brother thrashed around, kicking and screaming. Suddenly, the earth began to shake as Kyle eyes suddenly glowed yellow which made Beastboy realize...Terra used to do that too when she was a Titan and couldn't control her power. Suddenly, Riley calmly came towards the red head's aid, pinning his arms down and straddling herself onto him.

"What are you doing to my brother!" Reese snapped at her and was about to pull her off him but Jericho stopped her and shook his head. Riley stared into Kyle's eyes and somehow he calmed down a bit. As he gazed into her eyes, which turned blood red and there were three commas around the pupil, he suddenly jerked and went limp, eyes still wide in fear.

"What's happening to them?" Kole asked in worry. She was a girl with short bubblegum hair with an antennae sticking out, crystal blue eyes, wearing a blue uniform that suited her. 

"My Sharingan is detecting that your friend Kyle here is trapped between his subconscious and reality..." Riley said monotonously, still in her position. 

"Uhhh...meaning?" Kid Flash asked stupidly.

"Meaning he's stuck in an illusion..." Raven replied for her comrade as Kyle was now struggling again but not as much as before.

"That's strange...there are three people inside of him..."

"What do you mean Riley? Who are the other two?" Robin asked as he knelt beside her.

"A raven haired boy and a blond girl..."

"That's Stan and Terra!" Beastboy exclaimed, "Terra's room was messed up and we found Stan inside there"

"He's telling the truth!" Argent backed him up as she held a sleeping Stan on her lap.

"It could be Gina you know...she has blond hair..." Reese reasoned.

"But she not here, me and Stan left her and Lindsey back in the van on the way to South Park..." Danny said. 

"Not anymore..." Another voice said and all the Titans turned to see a two girls standing in the doorway. One girl had lavender hair tied into a high ponytail, shocking honeycomb eyes wearing a violet tank top with a yellow lighting bolt in the middle, purple bellbottom jeans, fingerless gloves that reaches her elbows, boots like Starfire's and gold belt like Robin's hanging loosely around her waist. The other girl had brown wavy hair that reaches passed her butt, a rainbow headband on top of her head, eyes are flashing different colors of the rainbow. Her uniform was a like Kole's except it was a rainbow colored dress with a silver sash around her waist. 

"Who are you girls?" Robin asked as he and his teammates besides Kyle, Danny, Reese, Jericho, Argent, Stan and Riley prepared to strike.

"Please we mean no harm!" The brunette exclaimed, waving her hands in defense.

"Reese...you must recognize us right?" The one in purple walked towards the water bender and smiled. Reese glanced her up and down, until she saw a flash of dark green in her eyes.

"Lindsey?" She then turned to the other heroine, "Gina?"

"Bingo Ree!" Lindsey smiled and transformed back to her red head self and Gina turned back into a blond.

"What happened to you guys...how come you have powers now?" Lindsey and Gina glanced at each other before the blond decided to reply to Reese.

"Well...some ghost dude named Clockwork sent us...He kinda spooked our folks to let us come here and be heroes," Lindsey then finished her friend's sentence.

"He poured the same goo that Stan was effected on and here we are!" She grinned at the shocked and confused expression on Reese's face but then turned to Kyle, "Woah, Gina's gonna be super pissed!" Gina heard this and saw what everyone was staring at and indeed, she had that jealous look in her eyes. Riley has been questioning the red head while the commotion was going on. She found out the one who was doing this was Terra and Stan is another trapped in the illusion. Riley's eyes became normal and did a little handsigns and placed a glowing blue chakra on his head and his eyes slowly returned to it's normal color.

"w..what happened?"

"Your fine now my friend, I have broken the illusion..." Riley smiled and got off him, lending a hand to him as he took it. Gina was gritting his teeth right now but stopped as Kyle faced her. 

"Gina?" He asked the smiled, then hugged her. She blushed but returned the hug, ignoring the gagging noises from Lindsey and Beastboy.

"I'm so glad to see you!"

"Me too!"

"I like you both, but has anyone checked to see if Stan was alright?" Reese smirked and nod her head towards the raven. Argent stroked his hair fondly until she saw his bright diamond like eyes opened. He looked up and gazed into her crimson like eyes and gave an angelic smile.

"Hi there...are you an angel? Cuz I think I know how Kenny feels now..." He softly said, sighing dreamily. A light pink blush appeared on her pale cheeks as she laughed quietly.

"Sorry love, but you're still in the world of the living..." She replied in her cockney accent as Stan sat up and gave his hand to her.

"Hi, I'm Kiske...but you can call me Stan, it's my real name after all..." She looked at his hand and shook it with a grin.

"The name's Argent...I have a real name but it's a bit complicated to memorize..." They both stood up, still holding each others hand.

"Argent...that's cool name for a pretty girl like you" He said giving an honest smile. Something inside her heart made it jump when he spoke. The way he smiled at her, the way he talked, the way his eyes sparkled, the way his face glows in the light, it made Argent a little bit...giddy. Never before has she ever felt like this, no wonder Kid Flash keeps asking her and the other girl Titans advice on girls and kept boasting about his love for Reese.

"Uh Arg...you gonna let go of my hand anytime soon?" Stan mused on her nickname. She noticed their hands are still holding and she let go, her face got redder.

"Hehehe, looks like Argent has a crush!" Beastboy snickered but was silence by Raven, who whacked him on the head.

"Well, now we have to solve on what happened to Kyle back there and settle this matter soon," Raven said then walked out of the room. Everyone shrugged and went onto the couch for a meeting.

"Okay, as you've guys noticed...not only we have four new members...but now it seems we have three more," Robin turned to his new Titans, "So please introduce yourself and tell us what you can do..." Reese went first.

"I'm Azura and I can control water and turning them into ice.." She smiled and nodded to Kyle.

"I'm Masako, and I can earth bend...plus I can use tiny bit of magic and healing..." 

Then Stan grinned, but winked to Argent who gave him a slight smirk, "Kiske's the name and I can control the element wind!" 

Lindsey smiled and turned into her other self, "My name now is Violet Shocker...and as you know form my name, I can control electricity..." 

Gina fidgeted at first until she decided to say it after turning into her hero form, "Call me Dreamer, and I'm a dream caster, meaning I can turn my imagination into a reality..." She then turned to Danny, signaling it was his turn.

"I'm Danny Phantom, and I have ghost powers" Everyone turned to the last girl, who was glaring at everyone.

"I don't really have a hero name...but you can just call me Rayne, my powers to uses my bloodline, also know as my Sharingan eyes to create illusions and I can do many ninjustus..." The Titans greeted their new teammates as they went to to there own things with their new friends.

**With Vlad and his crew**

"Now that I told you the plan...you know what to do" He sneered to the Hive Five and they disappeared into the shadows. Akira merely stayed behind and glared at his father.

"Why send them when I can do it by myself?"

"Patients young Kenneth...you'll join them soon..." Plasmius smiled evilly as he stared into his computer, showing Danny and his new allies.

* * *

**Oh no! What are Vlad and the Hive Five planning? The battle begins as I give a little preview:**

_"You are better than them! Come join us!"_

_"Jinx? Why?"_

_"For someone so fast, you're a little slow"_

_"Big Brother? I can't feel my heart..."_

_"TERRA!"_

_"I used to love you"_

_"Yeah? Well too late!"_

**Hahaha...I am evil aren't I...wanna give a guess at what might happen? Read and Review!**_  
_


	16. Broken hearts of war

_**-.-.-Elemental Children-.-.- **_

_**Summary: **_A South Park/Danny Phantom crossover. Kyle and Reese Broflovski are sad that they are moving away from their home. An accident occurs as they arrive into Amity Park, gaining powers for the two twins. They meet new friends, new foes, and possibly two old faces they thought they would never see again?

**Pairings: **Kid Flash X Reese, Robin X Starfire, Cyborg X Bumblebee, Danny X Sam, Stan X Argent, Kyle X Jinx, Lindsey X Red X, Gina X Jericho, Beastboy X Terra, Riley X Speedy and one last to come... 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or South park OR Teen Titans...period...or any others that I will personally add...plus the creator of Lindsey and Gina is kookygurl82! I owe her thanks and love!

**Warnings:** OOCness probably...violence...too much drama and corny moment...a character death again..and more so be warned!

**Newsflash:** OK now um...I think this chapter is where the battle begins so be warned! And about the votes...one more chance!

_Kenny's girl:_

**Raven: **4

**Kole: **4

* * *

At nightfall, Cyborg decided to have BBQ on the roof to celebrate for their newcomers. Well, Beastboy, Aqualad and Reese demanded some tofu/veggies included and also to not add fish into the menu. Kyle forgot to mention that Reese was a strict vegetarian and that he couldn't eat real meat either. The boys decided to play video video games while the girls stayed in the roof to chat. Well, Kid Flash was just watching Aqualad and Reese, who is wearing a blue one piece swimsuit, swimming in the water as Starfire and Gina made the roof spot a Hawaiian kind of atmosphere.

"Oh friend Dreamer, this is most fascinating!" Starfire exclaimed with joy as she placed some torch stands around.

"And the best part is it's most relaxing" Gina giggled as she placed a seashell necklaces on Raven and Argent.

"Whoopee..." They said sarcastically, as they continued talking. Meanwhile, Aqualad and Reese were having fun splashing each other and playing with the sea creatures he called. The girl looked up and waved to Wally, who sighed and walked off making the girl frown in disappointment.

"Kid has been acting weird today.." Reese sighed as she stroked a dolphin.

"Don't worry...I bet he has a lot in his mind..." Aqualad replied as he swam towards her and gave a huge splash on her face.

"Hey!" She giggled and splashed him back, "That's unfair!"

"Catch me if you can!" He grinned mischievously as he dived and swam away, Reese on his tail. Up on the roof, the speedster sighed as he tried to strain the laughter coming from the water heroes below. Speedy came up and saw him looking a bit depressed while playing the necklace with the jade pendant Reese gave him during the festival last month and decided to cheer him up.

"Yo Flash, me and Cy just made some hotdogs...want some?" He offered a delicious hot dog in a roll. Wally looked up and smiled sadly, shaking his head. Mas y Menos passed by waving to the two then teasing Aqualad and Reese in Spanish. This scene made Wally groan in annoyance as he sat down on the railing. 

"Dude, you okay?" The archer asked as he sat next to him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Man, do you think Reese _likes _me?" Kid sighed, giving Speedy a puppy like look, turning chibi size.

"Uhhh...I'm sure she does, why what's on you mind Kid?" Kid was normal and looked at the two swimmers sadly, as they whispered things to each other and giggle.

"It's just...she and Aqualad seems so close ya know? I mean, she wasn't even lying next to me this morning or talked to me ever since Kyle had that thingy!"

"Calm down Wally, I'm sure she's an early bird...besides Aqualad decided she needed a teacher to control her powers and he's the man to do it..."

"But-"

"No Kid!...Remember last time you doubted a girl...she walked right out of your life! Do you want that to happen to Reese?..She trusts you man, and you can't break that by thinking she's ditching you for Aqualad, or any other guy for that matter...she'll think that you thought of her as a whore or something..." Wally thought about what Roy said hard, and smiled and gave his friend a hard pat on the back.

"You're right Roy...thanks for the talk!" 

"But don't think I got soft on ya buddy!" He punched Wally's arm playfully and gave him a noogie, making him laugh like he normally does. Kyle and Stan came out of the elevator with sodas and fish tacos, talking about the latest Terrence and Philip show.

"-And then, I loved the part where Terrence farted on Paris Hilton then...are you even listening to me dude?" The Jewish lad looked at Stan's puppy love face and saw he was staring at Argent, who was sitting alone, watching the stars. Kyle smirked at his friend, placed the food and drinks down and nudged him.

"OW! Dude!" Stan winced, rubbing his arm painfully but Argent heard him and waved him over. Stan waved back and glared at his best friend, who was grinning madly.

"Go talk to her dude!" Kyle urged him and pushed him towards her direction. Stan walked nervously to the Brit, as she smiled in amusement, watching him fidget with his shirt.

"H-Hi?" Stan greeted stupidly with a funny grin.

"Hi yourself love," She giggled as he stood next to her. To Kyle, they looked like they were hitting it off and decided to look around the place. Bumblebee is watching Cy cook more BBQ, the guys were still downstairs playing, Raven is meditating in the corner, Kid Flash and Speedy were chatting away, Aqualad and Reese came out dry and back in their normal clothes (well, only Reese since Aqaulad swam in his uniform) and grabbing a tofu burger, Starfire and Gina finished decorating and now just making some paper swans while Jericho was playing his guitar as usual.

"Yo Joe," Kyle called out to his brother. Jericho looked up and smiled at his one year younger brother and passed his guitar to him, who gladly accepted. The red head smiled as he began to play a little tune until Lindsey showed up in front of him.

"Hey dork, didn't know you played guitar..." She smiled teasingly at him and sat down on the railings next to Jericho. The blond looked quizzically at Lindsey, then at Kyle who gave the sign; "_Don't mind her, she's crazy_". Jericho silently laughed while the girl gave a glare to them both. Kyle sighed and began to play it again;

_"Told you I made dinner plans,  
With you and me and no one else,  
That don't include your crazy friends,  
Well I'm done,  
With awkward situation's empty,  
conversations..."_

Soon, everyone including the boys who came up for food, decided to sit around Kyle to hear him play and sing. While in the middle of singing, he motioned Stan to join him in the chorus;

_"Oohh This is an S.O.S.  
Don't want a second guess,  
This is the bottom line,  
It's true,  
I gave my all for you,  
Now my heart's in two,  
And I can't find the other half,  
It's like I'm walking on broken glass,  
Better believe I bled  
It's a call I'll never get..."_

Stan decided to take Kyle's part and sang the next one, to impress Argent;

_"So this is where the story ends,  
A conversation on IM,  
Well I'm done with texting,  
Sorry for the miscommunication,"_

Kyle and Stan: 

_"Oohh This is an S.O.S.  
_

_Don't want a second guess,  
_

_This is the bottom line,  
_

_It's true...  
_

_I gave my all for you,_

_Now my heart's in two,_

_and I can't find the other half,_

_It's like I'm walking on broken glass, _

_Better believe I bled,  
_

_It's a call I'll never get__,"_

Kyle and Stan were wiggling their eyebrows to Robin, daring him to sing with them...knowing that he loves the Jonas Brothers more than them...but wanting to impress both Reese and Starfire, he sang;

"_Next time I see you,  
I'm giving you a high five,  
Cuz hugs are overrated just FYI_.."

Kyle:_ "Oohh This is an S.O.S."_

Stan: _"Don't want a second guess"_

Robin: _"This is the bottom line...It's true..."_

Stan: _"I gave my all for you.."_

Kyle:_ "Now my heart's in two..__"_

Robin:_ "Yeah!"_

Stan, Kyle and Robin: _"Oohh This is an S.O.S.  
Don't want a second guess,  
This is the bottom line,  
It's you,  
I gave my all for you,  
now my heart's in two,  
And I can't find the other half,  
It's like I'm walking on broken glass,  
Better believe I bled,  
It's a call I'll never get...__"_

Everyone clapped for the trio as they bowed in a funny way while Kyle placed the guitar down.

"Thank you" Kyle grinned, glancing at a blushing Gina, "Thank you guys so much..."

"Now that we have entertainment, let's grab some food!" Cyborg yelled and he gave plates for everyone for his BBQ. Beastboy, Aqualad and Reese declined and decided to help the green changling to gather some more tofu burgers. Wally saw this and sighed, Speedy's words still on his mind. He sat down alone in a table, poking through his hotdog in boredom.

"Hey dude, mind if I sit here?" Wally looked up and was surprised to see Stan holding a drink of Sprite, smiling down at him. The speedster half smiled and scooted over for the raven to sit down.

"Why aren't you sitting with Kyle or your girlfriend," Kid Flash smirked as Stan blushed at the girlfriend part.

"She's not my girlfriend..."

"Yet?"

"Shut up," Stan glared playfully, "I came here because I thought you looked lonely...by the way, where's _your_ girlfriend huh?" Stan grinned, it was Kid Flash's turn to blush but sighed in even more depression.

"Dunno...somewhere with her ocean buddy," He replied distastefully, not really meaning to.

"I'm sorry for pissing you off..." Stan said hurt as he was about to stand up until the red head grabbed his wrist.

"No...it's not you...it just...I have a lot on my mind..."

"Hm? That's funny, I kinda take you for a guy that's laid back..." Stan smiled and sat down again, only concerned, "You wanna talk about it?"

"I think Reese and I are taking this relationship too fast you know?"

"Hahaha..._You?_...The Kid Flash thinks he going _too fast_ on something?" 

"I'm serious...think about it, we don't have much in common..."

"Name one..."

"I'm all for meat...she's vegan...I hate swimming...she loves the water...She's a sporty girl...I'm more of an artist...her fave color is blue and black...mines red and yellow...see what I mean!"

"I said one not all! Chill dude...not all relationships are hunky dory ya know!"

"..."

"What?"

"Hunky dory? What the hell dude?"

"-blushes- Shut up, it's an old habit..."

"-sighs- What am I suppose to do?"

"Just tell her how you feel...I bet she'll understand..." They both smiled then laughed as they talked about other things like friends should. Meanwhile, Kyle went down to the waters, playing skipping stones by himself. Suddenly, he felt a presence behind him and turned around but he was attacked. The alarms sounded throughout the Tower, the voice saying that there were intruders approaching. Jericho looked down to see a red puddle and a two figures and signed Raven to bring him down. As they flew towards the body, they gasped to see Kyle was crouching down, wounded in the chest. Then the two glanced at the pool of body to see Sea-more in a worst condition, probably dead since there were stones around him.

"Jericho, you check on your brother, I'll see if that guy is still alive..." Raven approached the teen while Jericho checked Kyle for injuries.

"Big brother? I can't feel my heart..." Kyle groaned and fainted in his arms. Jericho's eyes widen as Raven confirmed that the villain was dead but Kyle was barely alive. Upstairs, they got company. Kid Flash gasped at the Hive-five, especially  
a certain pink haired villainess.

"Jinx? Why?" He whispered as the girl approached him.

"Same as always Kid?" Jinx smirked as she leaned into his face, "For someone so fast, you're a little slow..." Then she pecked him on the lips and hexed him to the edge of the roof, causing him to fall. He screamed as Stan flew to catch him. Reese was boiling mad, transforming top Azura and sending icicles towards the witch. 

"TITANS GO!" Robin shouted as they attacked to other members of the Hive-five. Stan and Wally landed next to Raven, shocked at the sight before them.

"What the hell happened!" Stan exclaimed.

"I believe it's called...an ambush..." A voice said and kicked Stan into the water.

"STAN!" Raven and Kid screamed, as the girl teleported the three boys on the roof.

"We have to go back!" Kid yelled.

"We can't, we need Robin and the others!" Raven yelled back.

**With Stan**

Stan flew out of the water and changed into his other form, glaring at his opponent. Akira smirked at the air user as he was about to lay a punch on him until Stan dodged it with his arm.

"I believe we haven't met..." The fire bender sneered, with a sick smile on his face.

"I've heard a lot from you though...Akira right?" He made a small tornado towards him until Akira flew with his phoenix wings.

"And your that Kiske guy...or should I say...Stanley Marsh..." He threw five firebolts at Stan, who blocked it with his twin blades, "Ooo...weapon combat? Two can play that game!" He made two swords out of fire and charged at Stan.

_**Clash**_

"What do you want!"

_**Clash**_

"I came to destroy the Teen Titans..."

**Clash**

"Why!"

_**Clash**_

"Because my father says you are bad people...and you stole the one I loved!" He was about to strike Stan's heart until a wave washed down on him.

"No Kenny...he didn't..." The two boys looked to Reese, floating on her scythe. Stan comprehended on what she said and stared to the enemy in awe.

"Ken? Is that you?" He looked at his so called friend, who changed into his human form and glared at both of them. Kenny growled as his eyes glowed red. He shot a fiery arrow at them, but the flew away from target. Reese tried to freeze him place, but he was too fast.

"How's is he so fast without his demon form?" Reese gasped as she was kicked form behind, but back-flipped twice and send more icicles towards him.

"I dunno...but he's one strong kid since we last saw him..." Stan used his swords to block the flames going towards the raven. 

"Idiots...I have had 4 months of training...and have you guys trained!" He shot laser beams from his eyes, sending them to the walls, "Didn't think so..."

**Back inside the Tower**

"Well alright...that was too easy!" Bumblebee exclaimed, hi-fiving Cyborg, who shouted 'Booyah!'

"Yes...we are victorious...except for friend Kyle.." SHe glanced at the earth user, who was shirless and wrapped in bandages, blood still on him, "Will he be alright?"

"I'm sure Star, I healed his wounds a little, now he needs rest," Raven replied, his head laying on her lap. Jericho sat next to her and nodded solemnly. Kid Flash looked at the window to see Reese and Stan fighting a blond kid. Robin saw this as well and he, Flash, BB and Aqaulad raced out.

"Kenny?" Gina whispered, but Lindsey grabbed her hand as they transformed and ran out to follow the boys.WHen they got outside, they watched as Reese was knocked down to the ground, leaving Stan and Kenny standing.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

**_Swoosh!_**

"I didn't have a choice Stan..."

**_Burn!_**

"You are better than this...come with us!"

**_Clang!_**

"You cannot convert me...it is too late!" Kenny stabbed his sword on Stan's left shoulder. Blue eyes turned gray as he started falling, changing back to normal. Lindsey saw this and caught him, cradling him in her arms. Reese watched asher friend cried on him, her eyes turned dangerously to Kenny, still having that sick smile on his face.

"I used to love you" She hissed as her white wings spread out and charged to him.

"Yeah? Well too late!" Suddenly, a rock hit him on the head. Everyone turned to see Gina...or someone that looks like her floating on a rock.

"TERRA!"

* * *

_**Whew...that was lonGer than I thought...anyways hope you read and review...last chance on Kenny or I'll have to decide myself...since Kole and Raven are tied...I WONDER WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT!**_


	17. Uh, did I miss something?

_**-.-.-Elemental Children-.-.- **_

_**Summary: **_A South Park/Danny Phantom crossover. Kyle and Reese Broflovski are sad that they are moving away from their home. An accident occurs as they arrive into Amity Park, gaining powers for the two twins. They meet new friends, new foes, and possibly two old faces they thought they would never see again?

**Pairings: **Kid Flash X Reese, Robin X Starfire, Cyborg X Bumblebee, Danny X Sam, Stan X Argent, Kyle X Jinx, Lindsey X Red X, Gina X Jericho, Beastboy X Terra, Riley X Speedy and Kenny X Kole 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or South park OR Teen Titans...period...or any others that I will personally add...plus the creator of Lindsey and Gina is kookygurl82! I owe her thanks and love!

**Warnings:** OOCness probably...violence...too much drama and corny moment...a character death again..and more so be warned!

**Newsflash: **Romance alert! Thank you for voting! 

* * *

Standing in a levitated boulder, was a girl with shoulder length blond hair, baby blue eyes, wearing a black short sleeved turtle neck with a yellow T in the middle, yellow shorts, a pair of goggles, brown combat boots and gloves. She grinned as she send six rocks towards Kenny, which hit him to the waters. She levitated down and double flipped, landing in front of them.

"Long time no see eh Beastboy?" The girl greeted, only to be glomped by the little shapeshifter.

"Terra...but how-"

"Your friend Kyle send me a telepathic message..." She winked at them as both of them stood up, "He's the one you should thank..."

"FOOLS!" Everyone turned to see Vlad floating and gathering his unconscious lackeys, all except Kenny and Jinx. The pink haired witch was holding a Titan communicator, smirking in front of the other Titans who came out for the fight.

"Uncle! Did you forget me!" Kenny swam up in fury. He felt a mixture of emotions wash over him, and he didn't know why. 

"Sorry dear boy but you have failed me so you have no more use...and the little traitor there..." Vlad glared at Jinx, who smiled evilly.

"I'd say it worked, right Boy Blunder?" Jinx glanced at Robin.

"She warned us that you guys were coming...your plan failed _V man!_" Danny grinned as he got his Fenton Thermos and sucked Vlad in. He closed it with everyone cheering in victory...for now at least Danny thought. Kenny came to land and fell on his knees in loss. Robin came up to him, putting hand cuffs on his wrists.

"It's over!" Robin hissed as Kenny sighed in defeat. Reese and Stan looked in pity, they didn't want Kenny to end up in jail. Stan stood up, clutching his shoulder in pain.

"Robin, I think we should keep him here for a while..." Reese said timidly. Everyone looked at her in shock and shouted; "WHAT!"

"She's right, he's our best friend...I think we can help him..." Stan supported Reese as he came face to face with the blond, "Right Ken?" Kenny glared at him and spat with all his might.

"You think I will join your stupid kiddie club!"

"You don't have a choice do you?"

"I won't trust you Stan, not VLAD OR ANYONE!" Kenny was struggling from Cyborg and Robin's grip, trying to claw Stan's eye out. Reese pushed Stan away, grass green eyes met smoky gray ones, full of fear, confusion, loss and pain. She froze the restrains, broke it and Kenny cried on her shoulders, wrapping his arms around her. The scene made Kid's heart stop, and jealousy was written all over his face.

"I'm sorry...I did it again..." He whispered it over and over again.

"Shh...it's alright, I'm here...nothing will ever come between us...you are safe now," Reese smiled, as Kenny looked up teary eyed.

"Reese, I don't deserve your kindness or friendship..." 

"Nonsense, you can be a hero and help us defeat bad guys like Vlad..."

"But...I killed you once..."

"And I forgive you, you did out of love...even though it was a crazy way of showing it" Reese made goofy face, which made Stan and Kenny laugh. Lindsey and Gina walked out to them and dragged Stan in a group hug.

"Welcome back Kenny..." Lindsey grinned, leaning on his back childishly. 

"Yes, it is great to see you not evil..." Gina giggled. 

"Uhhh...guys...MY SHOULDER HERE?" Stan spazzed out, making his friends let go and chuckle.

**A month later**

After a long therapy from Kyle and Reese(after Rae did some intense healing on his heart), training from Robin and Hotspot, plus hard work from all the missions and chores...Kenny became a honorary member of the Titans. Plus, Kenny and Reese became even closer, which was bad news for Kid Flash. The Titans East had decided to stay at Jump City for good, leaving the T-Tower in Steel City as a holiday house for when they were on a break.

"Yo! We need more paint in here!" Cyborg yelled as Mas y Menos quickly mopped the floor from Beastboy's mess. Today, they were making rooms for the Titans East and the six South Park teens. For now, the girls were sharing rooms with Terra while the guys crashed with either Robin or Jericho. 

"Hey K, wants some help?" Reese popped in Kenny's room, who was painting his walls into a fiery color. The blond turned, his gray eyes sparkled at her.

"Hey Ree...nah, I'm doing good...actually, I wanted to ask you if you wanna help me get some grub later...I know how BB is with meat," He scratched his head in wonder, "And Aqualad doesn't want Speedy getting fish tacos again..."

"Hehehe, yeah...I'm a-"

"-Strict vegetarian...I've known you for years Double E..." Kid Flash was running around until he went to eavesdrop on the two, "So wanna go out later?"

"Of course, I always accept!..." The red headed speedster gaped slightly, and ran to his room, heartbroken. He fell on his bed and sighed. Ever since he became good, Reese always spends less time with him and more with Kenny. The two best friends share secrets, train together, and love swimming with Aqaulad and occasionally with Gina and Lindsey.

"What does that blond guy got that I don't..." He groaned, aggravated. He took off his mask, letting his hair go messy and stared at the photo on his side bed. It was taken 3 weeks ago, him and Reese sitting in the park, cuddling and smiling in their normal clothes. Kid smiled at the picture, but the thought of Kenny made him throw it to the wall.

"Hey, what's with the broken frame Flash..." He whipped around to see Jinx, leaning on his doorway.

"How long have you been there?" He asked, as she walked in and sat next to him.

"Only for 2 minutes, seeing you mope around like a sick puppy..."

"...Oh..." Jinx frowned at his behavior and sighed as well.

"Ok...now seeing you depressed is not like you and pretty creepy...what's wrong?" It was true, usually he was energetic, full of life...now he was acting like he was drained.

"Nothing...it's just...what happened to us?" Jinx was shocked. Why now did he have to mention their old relationship? Could it be he still had feelings towards her?

"What?"

"I mean, a year ago...When you were on the good side, we were so close and..."

"What are you saying Kid?" Suddenly, Kid's lips crashed onto Jinx and he closed his eyes. She was shocked until she kissed him back, but pushed him off to see Reese was standing in the doorway, with a hurt expression. Jinx tried to explain but she ran off, crying.

"Great going idiot!" She hissed at the speedster,"Look at what you've done!" And with that, she stomped out of the room, leaving a dumbfounded Kid Flash.

**Up on the roof**

"I don't believe it...I THOUGHT HE LIKED ME!" She cried to the open as she leaned her arms on the railings. Jericho was strumming his guitar next to her, listening to her rants for 15 minutes.

"**_Why not just ask him what was going down with him and Jinx..._**" He telepathically asked in a bored tone. 

"Well helllloooooo! He should've told me sooner...How dare he cheat on me like that!..."

"**_You weren't exactly faithful yourself, Bluebell..._**" She was about to scream until, he was right. She didn't exactly spend time with him...but he should've at least told her he was feeling lonely.

"Jericho, what am I gonna do?"

"**_What should you do? Baby sis, you guys aren't boyfriend and girlfriend...he didn't even ask you, so that means you're both single.._**." Reese gasped lightly. Of course, she totally missed that one...but everyone kept on saying they were a couple but they're not...well officially...

"I know but-"

"Reese?" The siblings turned to see Wally in his normal clothes, "Can I talk to you alone?" Jericho glared at him and signed to him "_I'm watching you buddy!_" and walked out. He smiled weakly at her, but she huffed and turn to the view in anger.

"Vapor, I know you're mad at me..." He wrapped an arm around her.

"Mad? Nah...that's not it..." She turned to him with tears once again.

"What you saw...I couldn't think straight...with you and Kenny..."

"So you're blaming me and Ken?"

"No...I mean a little...but-"

"Save it Kid...I can't take this anymore...who are we kidding! Everytime we do something, we get interrupted, or we ignore each other...heck we don't have anything in common!" She shook her head and laughed bitterly, "If this is what our relationship is...I don't wanna be a part of it..." 

"But Ree-" He whispered as Reese backed away from him, shaking her head. She went downstairs, not wanting to hear anymore from him. Wally took his communicator and called Cyborg for a little favor, and asked Speedy, Stan and to his annoyance, Kenny for backup.

**Downstairs in the main room**

Reese came in the room and was shocked to see Kid Flash was standing there, in black tuxedo and no mask. He signaled Cyborg and Speedy to turn on the stereo and a song started to play with Kid singing;

"_I didn't mean to let you down,  
You have to believe it,_"

Reese rolled her eyes as Kid came in front of her.

"_I don't know what went,  
through my mind,  
But now I can see,_"

He held both of her hands, his eyes gazing right into her, making the girls except Raven sigh in awe.

"_That I waited too long,  
To tell you how much it matters,  
Just to be right here with you,  
But I couldn't think of anything better,  
I should have told you so,_"

Stan and Kenny decided to join in for fun, while Kid knelt down, still holding her hands.

"_Baby open your heart,  
Won't you give him a second chance?_"

Kid: "_And I'll be here forever,_"

Stan and Kenny: "_Open your heart,  
Let him show you how much he cares,_"

Kid: "_And I will make you understand,  
If you open your heart,  
To love me once again..._" 

Reese tried to hide her smile, but let go of his hands, but he managed to grab them back.

"_I'll try to make it up to you,  
I want you to know_,"

Stan and Kenny: "_You have to know.._"

Wally placed his arms around her waist, caressing her cheek tenderly with a smile.

"_Baby I swear that I'll be true,  
And never let go,"_

She got out of his embrace and flipped over to the couch, crossing her legs in a playful manner. 

"_If I waited too long  
To tell you how much it matters_,"

Stan and Kenny: "_Just to be right here with you,_"

Wally grinned and flipped next to her, placing an arm around her, making her face his way.

"_But I couldn't think of anything better,  
I should have told you so_,"

Stan and Kenny: "_Baby open your heart, Won't you give him a second chance,  
And he'll be here forever,  
Open your heart,  
Let him show you how much he care,  
And he will make you understand,  
If you open your heart,  
To love him once again,_"

The red headed speedster pulled her up and once again sang while staring deeply in her eyes, again the girls were squealing in delight, making Reese blush from both embarrassment and Kid.

"_We could relive this pain and sorrow_"

Wally leaned closer, both of the teens smiling lovingly.

Stan and Kenny: "_But they better do it in time_"

Kid Flash's forehead leaned on Reese's, as Reese began to close her eyes slowly.

"_Start over here and save tomorrow  
I wanna make you mine_"

Then, she smile slightly in discomfort, but still leaned in so that her soft lips reached his own, which shocked him a bit. He moves one hand to the back of her head, pushing her even closer towards him and closed his eyes, wrapping his arm tight on her waist. Everyone smiled at the scene, a good thing Kyle was meditating in his room to see this. The song started playing by itself, and the two broke the kiss, grinning madly at each other.

"_Baby open your heart,  
Won't you give me a second chance,  
And I'll be here forever,  
Open your heart,  
Let me show you how much I care,  
And I will make you understand,  
If you open your heart,  
To love me once again,  
Baby open your heart,  
Won't you give me a second chance,  
And I'll be here forever,  
Open your heart,  
Let me show you how much I care,  
And I will make you understand.._."

He leaned in next to her ear to sing the last part with a gentle smile.

"_If you open your heart,  
To love me once again,_"

Everyone clapped and cheered as Kid Flash gave a pleading look, making Reese raise an eyebrow in curiosity. 

"So...do you forgive me for being an idiot?" He asked with a chibi pout.

Reese gave a thinking pose, and smirked, "Well...you convinced me with that plot of yours..."

Kid gave her a questioning look, "What? I thought it might charm you..."

"Haha...well, I suppose I can give it another shot..." She smiled sincerely as Kid had a happy smile on his face, hugging her tight. Stan and Kenny smiled at their success until they heard a sniffle, turning to a teary Speedy.

"What! I have something in my eyes!" He wiped his eyes furiously with his arm, his two friends smirking at him.

"That was so beautiful!" Cyborg cried on Bumblebee, who sweatdropped and patted him on the back. Mas y Menos were hugging each other with tears, same with the others girls trying to get more tissues. Even Raven had a hard time not to cry out load like a fangirl. The guys turned away, staying manly as usual, especially Robin and Stan. Out of the room, Kyle walked in to see all the commotion, blinking at the drama before him. 

"Uh...did I miss something?"

* * *

**Hahahaha...way to ruin the moment Kyle! Anyways read and review like always...should I bring in more South Park kids?**


	18. Kole's dilemma, Trouble at home!

_**-.-.-Elemental Children-.-.- **_

_**Summary: **_A South Park/Danny Phantom crossover. Kyle and Reese Broflovski are sad that they are moving away from their home. An accident occurs as they arrive into Amity Park, gaining powers for the two twins. They meet new friends, new foes, and possibly two old faces they thought they would never see again?

**Pairings: **Kid Flash X Reese, Robin X Starfire, Cyborg X Bumblebee, Danny X Sam, Stan X Argent, Kyle X Jinx, Lindsey X Red X, Gina X Jericho, Beastboy X Terra, Riley X Speedy and Kenny X Kole 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or South park OR Teen Titans...period...or any others that I will personally add...plus the creator of Lindsey and Gina is kookygurl82! I owe her thanks and love!

**Warnings:** OOCness probably...violence...too much drama and corny moment...and more so be warned!

**Newsflash: **UPCOMING HEROES! 

* * *

"NYAH!" Kole ran in the main room the next day, screaming and crying...disturbing Wally and Reese's alone time, BB and Cyborg's game and Raven's meditating.

"Yo, Kole...keep it down will ya?" Kid stopped kissing Reese, yelling. The Jewish girl felt like on cloud nine ever since last night's event, but came back on earth as she looked at her spazzy friend.

"Why not me! Why not me!" The bubblegum haired teen anime cried, whimpering as her caveman, Gnarrk who was watching her place back and forth. Reese and Kid looked at each other in worry, the other Titans in the room didn't care much.

"What's wrong Kole?" Reese was released from her boyfriend and tried to comfort her fellow female Titan. They sat on the dining table, because the two gamers were occupying the T.V and couch. 

"Why not me Azura!" Kole looked at her with puppy eyes, as the red brunette freaked out.

"Why not you? What do you mean?" Kid took a seat next to Reese, staring at her dreamily.

"You know how Kenny teases, pranks and flirts with the girls in and out of the Titans tower?"

"Yeah Kole, he also does it to me but I don't mind it much...you shouldn't either..."

"That's not it" Her bangs covered her eyes, "He doesn't..."

Reese blinked, "Then if he doesn't...what's the problem..." Suddenly, Kenny walked in waving at everyone, but stared at Kole a bit longer. He just turned his head away, got some soda and walked out fast. Kole's eye twitched as she was waving her hand at the exit Kenny went.

"DID YOU SEE THAT! Tell me you saw that!" Kole yelled, sniffling again.

"Yeah, it was a bit weird..." Reese wondered, and start putting two and two together.

"You know, it seems this is a girl situation so...I'll find Stan now...cya girls!" Kid grinned, kissing Reese's cheek and sped out. She smiled happily, but then shook out from her dreamland and concentrated on the matter at hand. Suddenly, everyone heard a girl scream and turned to see Jinx, stomping in angry and all wet with green slime.

"I'm gonna HEX THAT BLOND FREAK!" The pink haired witch shrieked as Kenny walked by the hallway, laughing like crazy. Kole banged her head lightly on the table, while Reese rinsed Jinx clean from the gunk on her.

"That boy...wait 'til I get my hands on him!" Jinx growled as she grabbed a towel and dried herself off.

"Maa, Maa (**me: Reese would usually say this...it's means like 'que, sara sara..' or 'no worries**')...I'm sure he just needed a good laugh..."

"How do you handle it?..."

"He's been my best friend for years since pre-K" 

"Why..." The two girls glanced at a chibi Kole, "Why doesn't he tease me too!" She whimpered at them, making them sweatdrop.

"Huh?"

"Oro?"** (me: I bet you can guess who this is...if you say it correctly..you get a cookie -smiles-) **They both said simultaneously. 

"Why do you care so much?" Jinx asked, suspiciously and Kole was about to answer until the door opened to reveal a pissed of Argent, a freaked out Starfire and timid Gina walking in with Kenny snickering behind them and walking to get something in the fridge.

"He's gone far enough...He sprayed water on me!" Argent yelled angrily, still in her Brit accent.

"He has slapped my behind...I do not like the slapping of the buttock..." Starfire shuddered, rubbing her butt.

"He tried to look up my skirt...again..." Gina said in a quiet tone, Reese noticing she was in her hero suit. The brunette was about to turn to Kole, but she disappeared out of her seat. Jinx and the other victims were staring at Kole, who was strutting her way to Kenny , who talking to Aqualad and Kyle. Reese's eyes went wide comically, mouth gaping as Kole tapped his shoulders and he turned around in a shy way.

"Ken, I wanna know!" She practically spat at him, who flinched and blushed lightly.

"Wah?" Kenny replied, blinking in confusion.

"I wanna know why you're not teasing me like all the other girls!" 

Kenny was silent, and turned deep red, fiddling with his fingers nervously, "Uh...I can't..."

"WHY NOT!" She urged him, grabbing both of his shoulders and shaking him madly.

"WHY DO YOU CARE!" He yelled back, pushing her arms back.

"BECAUSE IT SEEMS WEIRD THAT YOU'RE NOT TEASING ME BUT OTHERS LIKE JINX!" She retorted, glaring at him.

"GET OFF MY CASE WOMAN!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU ANSWER ME!"

"NO!"

"TELL ME!"

"WHY SHOULD I?"

"I WANT TO KNOW!" 

"EVER THOUGHT MAYBE I DIDN'T WANT TO TEASE YOU IS BECAUSE I _LIKED_ YOU!" Kenny gasped as Kole covered her mouth in shock, blushing madly like him, "Uhhh...I-I-I gotta go!" He stuttered and ran out the door. By now, everyone like BB and Cy, stopped to watch the scene in shock and amusement. Kole shook her head and ran off too in tears, Reese and Terra going after her.

"Kole!" They shouted as they reached her room, Kole sitting on the bed in a daze.

"All this time...H-H-he liked me? Actually _like-like_ me" She muttered as she held her legs close to her chest. Terra and Reese glanced at each worriedly and went to each of the pink haired teen's side and gave her a comforting pat on the back.

"You okay?" The blond asked, smiling reassuringly.

"Yeah, you must be totally shocked from that..." Reese nodded her head. Suddenly, Kole began shaking...was she crying? Then, she was giggling softly, then laughing like mad, making the two girls fall out of the bed. Has she gone crazy because of Kenny's sudden confession? She clutched her stomach as tears of joy came out of her jewel blue eyes. 

"Are...you okay? Do you need to see Raven?" Terra asked in caution, trying not to Kole in even more pressure.

"HE LIKES ME!" She shrieked happily, jumping on her bed in a hyper way and bounced off as a song came on, making Terra and Reese run after her, wondering what she will do. Kole smiled as she went up the roof, watching the sunshine down on them and began to sing.

"_I thought that I was too old to believe in fairytales,  
but there's a letter for me waitin' when I check my mail.  
I start a shakin' like a seven on the Richter scale  
When you say you love me._"

She glanced down at the reflection in the water and smiled wider.

"_I look in the mirror and I'm not who I used to be at all  
Its comin' clearer.._."

She ran down the stairs and went onto Starfire's room, playing dress up as she sang her part.

"_I'm Cinderella at the ball,  
I'm Alice growin' ten feet tall.  
Its not just make believe.._."

She just saw Kenny walk by with a smile on his face while reading a book, and she swooned at his cuteness.

"_Here comes the prince's kiss,  
I'm positive the slipper fits.  
Its not just make believe.._."

Kole literally felt like she was flying until she found herself in the main room alone on the couch. She then saw Kenny standing in front of her with a smile, holding his hand and she accepted.

"_It started out like just another ordinary day,  
Then suddenly my life is different in every way.  
The sun is brighter and my happiness is here to say.  
Its like I'm dreamin'..._"

She then opened her eyes to find out she spaced out and saw everyone was in the main room with her, but saw Kenny wearing a black polo shirt, dark blue jeans, black nikes and wristbands. His hair was spiked up and his blue eyes were concentrating on a book.

"_Thank you for showin' me that true love doesn't hurt when you fall..._"

She was walking towards him gracefully, until she tripped on a soda can but Kenny caught her just in time. He asked if she was alright, but she was smiling and blushing.

"_You got me glowin'..._"

She then got up and winked at him, and ran off leaving a blushing Kenny getting teased by his friends. 

"_I'm Cinderella at the ball,  
I'm Alice growin' ten feet tall.  
Its not just make believe...  
Here comes the prince's kiss,  
I'm positive the slipper fits.  
Its not just make believe..._"

She stayed in her room and suddenly daydreamed that she and Kenny were in a field of flowers, frolicking happily and holding hands.

"_Whenever, wherever, forever,  
I'll be with you.  
We haven't, its not just oh ooh_"

She stood up and walked to the mirror, gazing at her happy counterpart.

"_I look in the mirror and I'm not who I used to be at all  
Its comin' clearer..._"

She jumped around singing and making actions with her dance moves, not caring that someone was watching her by the door.

"_I'm Cinderella at the ball,  
I'm Alice growin' ten feet tall.  
Its not just make believe...  
Its really happening,  
I feel so good I gotta sing.  
Its not just make believe...  
I'm Ariel above the sea,  
I'm Beauty dancing with the Beast.  
Its not just make believe..._

She then a image of her and Kenny kissing beyond the sunset came on her mind...and she giggled at the thought, although she was blushing lightly._  
_

_"Here comes the prince's kiss,  
I'm positive the slipper fits.  
Its not just make believe_."

She fell on her bed, sighing dreamily as she sang the last part.

"_Oh, its not just make believe not just make believe oh ooh,  
its not just make believe,_"

Clapping was heard, and Kole turned to see Lindsey smirking at her red face.

"Nice voice, running around like crazy like that scared all of us..." She said in a playful tone, watching Kole squirm in embarrassment.

"How long have you been standing there.."

"Long enough, don't worry...Dreamer and Rayne sent you here after you came down from the roof and left you here with a nice illusion..." She said, referring to Gina and Riley. Well, after an hour of explaining and asking advice to Lindsey, Kole was getting ready for a plan to make Kenny even more in love with her.

**Up on the roof**

Reese was boredly listening to Kenny on how to impress Kole and now that he confessed to her, should he ask her out? Kyle was there too, strumming on his brother's guitar, playing Smoke on the Water. Danny came in 2 minutes later and joined the unending torture.

"-and I'm telling you guys...I swear I saw her look at me weirdly..." He waved around frantically, as his two friends had an anime anger mark on their heads. Kyle's guitar suddenly broke a string and Reese just made a rain cloud go above the blond and soaked him.

"SHUT UP ALREADY KEN!" They both shouted at a scared chibi Kenny. Suddenly, they heard flapping wings and looked up to see a boy with brown wings flying like it was in pain. It then crashed onto the floor, five feet away from them his eyes closed in unconsciousness. They ran up to the boy, he had brown hair, no shirt on** (me: Reese was blushing abit...don't tell Kid Flash!) **and dark black jeans. His wings look a little bloody, also the areas of his mid back and shoulder blades.

"You think he's dead?" Kenny asked in wonder.

"No, I think it's just his wings..." Reese replied, examining the boy.

"Strange looking fella..." Danny muttered, poking the boy with a stick making him groan. Reese saw an arrow stuck on his wing and asked the three guys to hold him down. As they did, she broke the arrow in half, making the boy shriek in his sleep as Reese made Kyle heal him. Kenny decided to do something funny and opened the boy's eye lids, revealing golden eyes.

"ELLO!" Kenny grinned stupidly, "This is your wake up call!" He waved at him, Danny getting a bad feeling in his stomach. The brunette boy jerked up and gave a screech like a hawk would, making all four teens cover their ears in agony. They transformed into their super hero state and was about to fight the bird boy, who was flying around stalking them, until another figure pinned Reese down to the ground. She struggled but stopped to stare into his dark green eyes, he looked a bit like Stan...only his hair was shaggy (me: imagine Wolverine, those cyburns thingys), hairs on his chest, dog ears and bushy tail. She blushed at the sight of him, also no shirt and wearing black leather pants. What scared her a bit that he had metal claws sticking out in the middle of his knuckles.

"Nobody messes with my friend!" He growled, making Reese realize who this was.

"Craig?" She whimpered as she turned back into her old self, making the boy in front of her gasp. He stood up and pulled her up, stopping the boys fighting.

"Reese...you're Azura?" He asked, as his claws, hairs, ears and tail disappeared, turning him back to human form.

"Hehehe...surprise?" She laughed nervously, as the boy with wings turned human, spiky blond hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Tweek?" Kenny and Kyle gaped, then turning back to Craig as Kyle asked, "What happened to you guys?"

Craig and Tweek glanced at each, then at the Titans, "Trouble down in South Park,"

* * *

**Craig Nommel and Tweek Tweak make an appearance...these boy's have the power of Wolverine and Hawkgirl...but can be explained more in the next chapter...so, what kind of trouble occurs in the town of South Park? Find out next time...read and review!**


	19. Super, Special, Awesome!

_**-.-.-Elemental Children-.-.- **_

_**Summary: **_A South Park/Danny Phantom crossover. Kyle and Reese Broflovski are sad that they are moving away from their home. An accident occurs as they arrive into Amity Park, gaining powers for the two twins. They meet new friends, new foes, and possibly two old faces they thought they would never see again?

**Pairings: **Kid Flash X Reese, Robin X Starfire, Cyborg X Bumblebee, Danny X Sam, Stan X Argent, Kyle X Jinx, Lindsey X Red X, Gina X Jericho, Beastboy X Terra, Riley X Speedy and Kenny X Kole...NEW PAIRS COMING SOON! 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or South park OR Teen Titans...period...or any others that I will personally add...plus the creator of Lindsey and Gina is kookygurl82! I owe her thanks and love!

**Warnings:** OOCness probably...violence...too much drama and corny moment...and more so be warned!

**Newsflash: **New friends, new foes...but a lot of drama! 

* * *

For awhile, Craig and Tweek have been presented new clothes from Kyle and a lot of healing wounds from their previous fight. Reese called Robin in for a little meeting, along with Beastboy and Raven. Danny and Kenny went out of the room because Robin didn't want them to hear.

"So...what seems to be the trouble?" Robin demanded a little, watching Tweek slurping off coffee and Craig checking out Raven.The boy wonder slapped his forehead, Reese giggled at that time. Raven was trying not to send Craig to another dimension, and Beastboy kept on teasing them.

"Well...trouble in South Park..." Craig repeated as he faced Robin in a serious tone, "Every kid and teen is turning to mutants...one by one..."

"How is this possible?" Kyle asked, shocked to hear the news...he hoped the others were alright...except Cartman.

"S-s-some crazy scientist n-named Mefesto...h-h-he's pay kids $100 for the experiment..." Tweek stuttered as Reese patted her other best friend on the back.

"You mean the guy that cloned turkeys for thanks giving...and made a Stan clone?" Reese raised an eyebrow, having flashbacks in her mind. Tweek nodded nervously, Kyle had a thought that if Cartman became a mutant...

"Sorry red, the fatass didn't get his dream..." Craig read his mind out loud, "His mom wouldn't let him, no matter how much he begged..."

"So...Wendy and the others-"

"Are running a muck somewhere here..." Suddenly, there was a red alert in the city, Stan, Danny, Kid Flash, Reese, Kyle, Kenny, Lindsey, Gina, Tweek and Craig were assigned to go while the other Titans stayed. Stan was in charge as they all transfromed into their hero sides and rushed in Jump city.

"Man, didn't know you guys were heroes here," Craig smirked, catching Reese's staring and she turned away, blushing. Once again, Tweek and Craig went shirtless, either flying or running on four. Kid glared at he boy and stood very close to Reese in jealousy. 

"Well we are..." Stan huffed smugly, "So how'd you and Tweek get powers?"

"Mefesto made us take in some potion, also did a little operation on my skeleton figure and Tweekers back...now I wish we didn't go to him...some stuff called a athronide nitrogen gas.." 

"Hey, that's the stuff that me, Reese, Stan and probably Kenny landed on..." Kyle said with a smirk, "I did some research at the Tower..."

"Yeah, my dad had those thrown out after he discovered it was both illegal and dangerous..." Danny wondered.

"My uncle did say something like that...it was toxic to humans but, he said that it changes some molecular structures inside both your DNA and nervous system..." Kenny interrupted as they landed on the ground.

"But according to the wacky doc, he somehow made me immortal because of my metallic bone structure inside of me..." Craig demonstrated by cutting his arm with his claw. The girls gasped as the boys winced, bu were surprised that they could see metal under the blood and skin as it healed instantly.

"You see what I mean? The same goes for Tweek and his bird structure.." He pointed to a shaking Tweek. Suddenly, a laser beam was about to hit them until Danny put a shield around them. They turned to see a black haired girl with violet eyes, wearing a costume like Raven, except no cape and it was colored purple, plus she had gray bunny ears and a white fluffy tail.

"Wendy?" Stan gaped, drooling a bit as he powered down.

"Focus Stan...think about Argent!" Kid Flash yelled, trying to shake his buddy out of the trance.

"Hi Stanley," She smiled in a fake sweet tone as she jumped so high and kicked him hard on the stomach and back flipped, landing gracefully next to a African American boy, who was wearing a black suit like Danny's. He stretched his arms like elastic and grabbed Tweek and Kyle and raised to the sky very high and dropped them **(me: But then, he forgot that Tweek can FLY!)**.

"T-t-t-t-Token!" Tweek stuttered as he caught Kyle and placed him to safety. Kyle was about to summon some rocks until something glomped him and looked down to see a frizzy blond girl with green eyes like his, wearing a tight red tank top, a demin miniskirt and black high heel boots. She had a devil horns, tail and a red pitch fork which made Kyle a little bit freaked and a look like; 0.0 and he powered down too.

"Hey Kylie-baby," She smiled seductively, as she punched him in the gut and he landed on the wall.

"Bebe!" He practically screamed and dodged her pitchfork and cartwheel 2 feet away from her. He managed to transform back, but sweatdropped to see Stan was already KOed from Wendy and started to fight Bebe. Kenny was about to help him but was blocked by a boy with brown hair and eyes in a red racer suit as he made ten copies of himself. 

"Haha...who are you? A cousin of Billy Numerous!" Kenny snickered as he dodged many of his attacks. 

"A who are you suppose to be? The flaming torch?" His opponent smirk as two of his dopplegangers tripped Kenny and tied him up, "The name's Clyde Multiply, remember that orangey..." And rushed to fight Kid Flash. Kenny was trying to break free until a blond boy with fluffy and bright sea green eyes stared down on him with pity. He was wearing a black leather jacket with a white shirt underneath, black cargo pants and black converse, plus fingerless gloves.

"Butters? Not you too dude..." Akira said as he gave up, "What are you gonna do? Burn me? Make me laugh to death? The evil of waffles? Or-" He rants were cut off as Butters removed one of his gloves and touched Kenny's ropes, which then kinda broke as it disappears, letting him free,"Wow thanks dude but...how'd you do that..."

Butters turned away in shame and ran off with his team, making Kenny confused, "What a weird kid..." Stan sat up like a robot and shook his head, and helped Kenny fight Token off. Reese and Wendy were hand to hand since the Jewish girl didn't want to hurt her friend...even though she's kinda trying to kill them.

Suddenly, Wendy, Bebe, Clyde and Token stopped and retreated into the shadows. Butters just stood there, staring at the Titans with a smile and disappeared.

"WTF! I can't believe we got dissed!" Kid Flash growled, but then silent himself as Reese kissed him on the cheek.

"Maa, maa Kid...we'll track them downz!" She grinned and held his hand. Craig saw this and raised an eyebrow in curiosity but ignored it as Kenny and Tweek were trying to calm a petrified Kyle.

"She tried to get in my pants...molesting me like that!" The kosher boy yelled, everyone noticed how his shirt was open and his pants were way loose to his waist.

"It's okay Kyle...by the way, it seems Bebe had given you a hickey..." Kenny nodded in a fake sad tone, watching in humor that Kyle was holding his neck and freaking out. Tweek even managed to laugh normally, and smiled an angelic smile making the girls go in awe. Everyone flew back to the tower and reported to Robin about what happened.

"We can find them tomorrow, but for now...we should rest...Craig, you can bunk in Kyle's room...and Tweek can share Stan's room...goodnight..." Robin yawned as everyone retreated to their rooms...well _almost_ everyone. Kid Flash changed into his sleeping attire as he sped off to Reese's room before her door closed, seeing that she was sitting on her bed, leaning against the wall. Reese looked up from her Harry Potter 5 book and smiled at her speedster. She was wearing her brother's black AC/DC T-shirt, red PJ shorts and white socks. Wally sat beside her and place an arm around her waist as she leaned on his shoulder.

"Harry Potter fanatic?" Wally asked as he stroked her hair lovingly.

"Not really...borrowed this from Ky..." She replied back, closing her book and placing it on the bedside then turned to him, "So...what's your plan Flash?" Kid grinned madly as he began to tickle her sides, making her squeal and giggle.

"Say it!" He went on top of her, straddling her hips so she won't escape.

"Never..hahaha" She laughed, trying to defend herself.

"I dare ya to!"

"..hehehehe..."

"I'll stop if you do..."

"OK...OK...Wally West your the only hot and sexiest guy for me!" She giggled as Wally stopped, but placed his hands on each side of her head. He had that glint in his eyes and before she knew it, he kissed her passionately. Reese closed her eyes and kissed back with more love than ever, running her hand through his wild red hair. He broke the kiss for a while and trailed it down to her collarbone, then sucking on her neck. She giggled but gasped as she felt his hand traveling up and down her body, stopping him from his hand going up her shirt.

"Wally...we're not ready yet..." She whispered shyly to her boyfriend. He looked hurt but nodded in understanding as he kissed her cheek and nuzzled her neck, making her giggle. They went in the bed together and fell in a blissful sleep in each others arms.

* * *

**O.O...WWWWWWHHHHHAAAAAA! WHY DID I WRITE THAT?! It almost turned into a lemon and I have to rate it M...Doh...should I? Ah well...I was blushing so hard when writing the ending, the room was so hot...blegh, read and review!**


	20. Rae Rae, Kyle's little mission!

_**-.-.-Elemental Children-.-.- **_

_**Summary: **_A South Park/Danny Phantom crossover. Kyle and Reese Broflovski are sad that they are moving away from their home. An accident occurs as they arrive into Amity Park, gaining powers for the two twins. They meet new friends, new foes, and possibly two old faces they thought they would never see again?

**Pairings: **Kid Flash X Reese, Robin X Starfire, Cyborg X Bumblebee, Danny X Sam, Stan X Argent, Kyle X Jinx, Lindsey X Red X, Gina X Jericho, Beastboy X Terra, Riley X Speedy and Kenny X Kole...NEW PAIRS COMING SOON! 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or South park OR Teen Titans...period...or any others that I will personally add...plus the creator of Lindsey and Gina is kookygurl82! I owe her thanks and love!

**Warnings:** OOCness probably...violence...too much drama and corny moment...sexual contents and more!

**Newsflash: **Yu-Gi-Oh abridged references...slight lemon next chapter? Please I won't rate it M just yet! 

* * *

On a particular rainy morning, Raven was feeling...what was she feeling? Ever since Craig and Tweek arrived three days ago, a certain dog boy kept coming into her room and sleeping on the edge of her bed. At first, she was annoyed, no one ever dared to come into her room for fear of her wrath. But somehow, Craig wasn't afraid of her...in fact, deep down he was infatuated with the mistress of magic. Raven smiled a bit, besides her teammates, she has a feeling of trust towards the raven wolf. Every time he would essentially flirt with her, stalk her and the occasional 'massaging', Craig has given Raven some peace at mind...or so they thought...

_Flashback_

After Robin excused them to go to bed, the same night of Kid Flash and Azura's little moment, Raven had a feeling she's been followed and turned to see Craig behind her, smirking. 

"What do you want?" She glared at him dangerously, not trusting him yet.

"Nothing, just wanting to talk to you that's all cutie..." He winked, grinning cheekily at her.Her glare harder as she poked his chest hard, making his smirk go even wider.

"dont.call.me.cutie!" She hissed at every word and disappeared in her. But to her distaste, he followed in front of her, sitting Indian sticking, tail wagging and tongue panting like a dog's should. 

"Get out!" She growled, ignoring his puppy stare.

"Awww...don't kick me out...Rae-Rae..." He smirked as Raven blushed. Why did he just call her that? What on earth for?

"W-w-wha?" She flustered, making the boy chuckle as he stood up and was right in front of her. He pulled her hood off her and stroked her hair longingly. He gave a honest smile and laid on the end of her bed, his eyes closed into sleep. Raven stood there shock, he was so forward to her...they only met just today. But it felt like they really knew each other, do they? She just sighed as she sat on the bed and stared at the boy in admiration, but then shook her head furiously.

"Stupid mutt..." She whispered harshly to herself and tried to get rid of the blush now creeping in.

_End of flashback _

"Why does my heart feel this way..." She mentally kicked herself for getting soft to this guy. Suddenly, the door opened to see a sad looking Kole came in the room.

"Raven...I need you advice..."

**Meanwhile, with Jericho and Kyle**

Kyle was modeling some clothes for Jericho in his room, his mute brother begging him for his opinion. Kyle was now wearing a black tight shirt that shows his muscles, a leather jacket, dark blue jeans and black vans. He was also given black fingerless gloves, a silver chain clipped on the right side of his jeans and a silver chain necklace, plus no green hat on him. Jericho smiled at his little brother's bad boy look and gave him a thumbs up. 

"So...why do you want me to wear this?" Kyle asked as he stared into the mirror.

"Because it is you mission," Robin came in and when the red head was about to retort, Jericho went in front of him and took control of Kyle's body in a flash. Robin smirked and patted 'Kyle' on the shoulders.

"Remember the mission...distract her and we'll come in for the kill ok?" 

"Gotcha!" Jericho said in his brothers voice, giving a thumbs up and walked out to his 'mission'. 

**Jump City square**

Jericho, in Kyle's body, walked around to find his so called 'date' and spotted her immediately. Robin, Stan, BeastBoy, Terra, Danny and Hotspot stood hidden near a bank store as Jericho approached his target. It was a blond girl with blue eyes and shoulder length hair, wearing pink headband in place, pink strapless tube top, demin miniskirt, pink bracelet in each wrist and pink high heel sandals. This girl was none other than Kitten Moth, a evil, spoiled teenage girl that gets what she wants. Robin was told by her father, Killer Moth, that if he wanted the city safe, Kyle Broflovski had to go on a date with her. Why Kyle and not Robin you ask? Well, it seems that Kitten did go to Casper High and was deeply lusting for Kyle ever since he arrived, plus she was his number one creepy stalker.

"Alright brother, I'll let you go but remember the mission," Jericho grinned as he talked to himself, "And remember...no hickys!" He then went out of his body and ran to where the other Titans were, leaving a very confused Kyle who shouted to the sky madly,

"JERICHO YOU LITTLE **bleep**! YOU SON OF A **bleep**ING **bleep bleep bleep bleep!**" Kitten turned to see the crazy, spazzy red head as other people walk by and staring at him as he raised his fists to the sky and kept screaming, "I'M GONNA TEAR OFF YOUR **bleep** AND SHOVE THEM RIGHT UP YOUR **bleep bleep bleep bleep** AND THEN** bleep bleep bleep bleep bleep** ON YOUR **bleep bleep** **bleep bleep** WITH **bleep bleep bleep** IN THE **bleep bleep bleep **AND b**leep bleep bleep bleep bleep **YOUR** bleep bleep bleep** SO YOU HAVE TO** bleep** SIDEWAYS!...**bleep**!" 

"...Ahem..." 

"Hn?" Kyle looked up to see Kitten raising an eyebrow at him as he stood normal again and waved boredly, "Hi there..."

The gang smacked there foreheads in annoyance, this was gonna be a long investigation. Good think Jinx wasn't there...or there would be hell to pay. 

**At some local bar**

_"This is a dream come true..."_ Kitten thought in her mind, slurping her drinking as she watch Kyle gazing at her in boredom, _"I can't believe I'm dating the hottest guy around...I got to play it cool, that means no flirting...no matter how tempting it is I mustn't!"_

Kyle knew the gang were watching him at the other end of the room, so he struck up a conversation, "So Kitten, what do you think of-"

"-Youlooktotallyhotinyourbadboyattiredon'tyouagree?!" She cut him off,_"Dammit!"_

"Sure, why not" He replied unimpressed but gave a fake smile, "So, what do you have plan for our date?" 

"Well we can go shopping, or..." She held up a brochure of some sort, "we can go to this Science Fair near the town square,"

Kyle looked up in interest, "Huh...that looks quiet interesting...Kitten, this might be a chance to-"

"BORING! Let's go shopping instead" She squealed as Kyle groaned irritated. She grabbed his hand and dragged him out to the mall, Robin and others spying on them. They went around looking a music stores, clothes shops and magazine stores, but they just walk around hand in hand. Kitten gazed at her date as a song came up to her mind and sang.

_"There's something sweet and almost kind,  
_

_But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined,  
_

_And now he's dear and so unsure,  
_

_I wonder why I didn't see it there before,"_

As they walked to the park to feed the birds, Kitten giggled as the birds ate her seeds when she crouches down and throws the food for them. Kyle was unlucky, for he was about to feed them when all of them randomly attacked him.

"F-king birds!" He yelled, trying to shoo them away. An hour has past as they walked around, watched a movie and drinking milkshakes again, a song came up in his mind too. 

_"This date is lame, it's such a bore, _

_I rather be in the tower reading books and more, _

_If you ask me, Kitten a whore, _

_But that's nothing new she was always like that before..."_

**Three hours later in an Arcade**

"Look, now were in an arcade!" She giggled, standing next to him.

"I KNOW!" He sighed boredly, then they watched two guys play DDR with the song 'Mr. Wonderful' by some guy Kyle didn't really care about. The first player was none other than Clyde, looking normal and not dangerous like before while player two was a girl with straight blue hair and pink eyes in a green summer dress and sandals. Clyde won and smirked at his adoring fans.

"So, who wants to challenge me?" The brunette yelled as he winked at his fangirls, who swooned before him.

"This game confuses me...how do you play this dumb game?" Kyle asked, glaring at his so called friend.

"By acting like a totally spazz, that's why I'm so good at it..." She grinned and stepped up to play against.

"So, ready to lose?" Her opponent asked in a snobby tone.

"You are the one who is going to lose!" She growled as they picked the song, 'Feel Good' by Gorillaz.

"You'll be embarrassed after I defeat you!"

"You are the one who is going to be embarrassed!"

"I'M POUTING!" Kyle cried, making a cute pout in boredom. Soon they danced good, but as Kitten swayed her hips and turned around, following each step...she had the upper hand. But as Clyde knew he was losing, he decided to play dirty and try to trip her or make her fall off.

"Eek! Someone help me!" She screamed, dodging his attacks while still playing the game.

"Oh no, he's assaulting that girl!" One of the crowd said.

"Let's just stand here and watch!" Another said. Soon, Clyde slipped and lost the game as the crowd cheered for their new champion, who was smiling sweetly at her last move.

Kyle shouted in a desperate tone, "Is the date over yet?!"

* * *

** TO BE CONTINUED**

**Nope Kyle...the date is not over yet...in fact part two will come up next time...read and review! **


	21. A teenagers downfall

_**-.-.-Elemental Children-.-.- **_

_**Summary: **_A South Park/Danny Phantom crossover. Kyle and Reese Broflovski are sad that they are moving away from their home. An accident occurs as they arrive into Amity Park, gaining powers for the two twins. They meet new friends, new foes, and possibly two old faces they thought they would never see again?

**Pairings: **Kid Flash X Reese, Robin X Starfire, Cyborg X Bumblebee, Danny X Sam, Stan X Argent, Kyle X Jinx, Lindsey X Red X, Gina X Jericho, Beastboy X Terra, Riley X Speedy and Kenny X Kole...NEW PAIRS COMING SOON!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or South park OR Teen Titans...period...or any others that I will personally add...plus the creator of Lindsey and Gina is kookygurl82! I owe her thanks and love!

**Warnings:** OOCness probably...violence...too much drama and corny moment...sexual contents and more!

**Newsflash: **Yu-Gi-Oh abridged references...slight lemon? Please I won't rate it M just yet!

* * *

Watching the sunset, Kyle and Kitten sat on the railings near the beach of Jump City. The blond girl glanced at her partner and smiled, scooting over a little closer.

"This is the best date ever," She leaned on his shoulder, making Kyle flinch, "I went on a date with a hot stud, beat some guy's ass in DDR, what more could a girl ask for!...Ah, by the way...why didn't you stop that guy from assaulting me?"

Kyle looked at her in a emotionless stare, "I thought it was part of the game..."

Kitten looked up at him then scooted away, clearly upset, "But he attacked me!"

"I know," He grinned madly, "but it looked like fun..." He laughed as Kitten turned away, puffing her cheeks. Robin and his troops sat up on the tree to watch them.

"How much longer Rob?" Stan asked tiredly, as he leaned on the tree for support.

"As soon as Kitten contacts her father, then we strike!" Robin hissed, looking through his binoculars to see. Jericho looked around boredly, but his eyes and mouth widen comically as he spotted Jinx and Reese walking while eating ice cream. The blond tries to warn the others, but they were too preoccupied on the two love birds. Jericho puffed and concentrated on his mind link towards Reese.

**_"Bluebell...turn around!" _**He demanded as Reese looked up, seeing her brother and Kitten. Today was the day of Jinx and her to go shopping for clothes to impress Kyle, since the pink haired witch wanted to be asked out by him. The brunette Jew looked up the tree to see Jericho, waving his hands frantically and distract Jinx at all cost.

"Oro...Jinxy, why don't we head back to the tower ne?" Reese gestured her nervously.

"Eh? But it's only 5:30pm...what are you hiding?" Jinx eyed her suspiciously and was about to face the sunset until Reese blocked her way to prevent her from seeing Kyle and the mystery girl.

"Hahahaha...I want to see Wally badly...so uh let's-" As she was about to push her, Jinx's eyes glowed dangerously as she moved her way and gasped. Kitten was all over a very disturbed Kyle, but from a far distant, it look like they were about to kiss. Reese watched her breathing heavily as she stomped her way over there, and she panicked.

"Uh oh...Big brother is in big trouble!" She yelled as she chased after her friend.

"OI! RED!" Jinx shouted, making Kyle turn around and smile. Jinx glared at the him but more on the blond glomping him. He saw this and forced Kitten off her and walked towards the pink haired witch.

"Ah! Jinx...so glad to see you" He greeted her warmly, sending another dazzling smile making Jinx blush lightly. Kitten saw this and growled as she got out a communicator.

"NOW!" Robin yelled.

"White Tiger descend! WIND!" Stan exclaimed as his hair turned blue, silver like eyes glowed dangerously and his attire changed. Terra and him got a hold of Kitten, while Robin picked up the transmission off the communicator. Robin contacted Kenny, Lindsey and Cyborg to track him down.

"Blue Dragon descend! WATER!"

"Green Viper descend! EARTH!" Kyle and Reese transformed, gaining a shock scream from Kitten who was put into the police car after Robin called them.

"THOSE TWO ARE TITANS?!" She screamed and turned to Kyle with a pout, "I thought we had something!"

"...hehehehe," Kyle chuckled and had a sad smile, "Never in this lifetime...I already have someone special close to me..." Jinx saw this and sighed, there was no way she was that special someone. Kitten grew angry by the minute and before the cops were going to book her, she threw some sort of bomb at Kyle, and a flash came to his eyes. Everyone shielded themselves from the light, and as it died down, Kyle was down for the count...

"KYLE!"

**ONE HOUR LATER at the tower**

After Jinx gave Kitten a beating, the others trying to restrain her, and the spoiled blond was sent to jail along with Killer Moth, Raven and Reese were attending to a fatique Kyle in the clinic. Jinx was leaning on the wall next to it, desperate to see that her Kyle was alright.

"_Wait...my Kyle?_" She wondered and smiled, blushing at the thought as the phrase was repeating over and over inside her head. Kenny walked by and saw this, smirking at the swooned girl before him. He just passed her, not really in the mood to torture her, after all, Kyle would beat him to a pulp if he did. But as he was about to go into his room, he spotted Kole walking his way.

"Hey Ko-" He was stunned to see Kole was with Jericho and they hugged and a poor orange clad ran to his room in pieces.

**In the clinic room**

"His pulse is normal...I guess he just fainted..." Raven announced to Reese, who sighed in relief.

"Yes, but I wonder what that bomb was all about?"

"Who knows? Shut down his powers?"

"Maybe, but will find out when he wakes up ne?"

"Agreed" They watched as Kyle's breath hitched and his eyes opened slowly.

"Big bro?" Reese smiled and went up to him, holding his hand. Kyle was looking around, Raven could see what was wrong with him at the look of his faded jade eyes.

"Reese? Where are we?" He said in a panicky voice, squeezing her hand tight. Reese tilted her head in confusion but winced at the grip he had on her.

"Were in the tower...what's wrong?!"

"I-I-It's all white...I-I-I can't see you Rosella...O-Or anything at all!" Reese gasped, he only called her by her real name only if he was scared or pissed off, which was really rare to get him mad at her. He was telling the truth and Reese turned to Raven in fear.

"What's wrong with my brother?!"

"Isn't it obvious?! Your brother has gone blind..."

**In the roof of Titans Tower**

Stan watched the stars above him, a lot on his mind.

"Why do I always have trouble with girls..." He sighed as he held Reese's guitar, "First Wendy, then Lindsey and now Argent..." Strumming a tune he knew, Reese taught him this when they were going to create a band with Kyle, Kenny and Craig. It was the only song that Stan would play in front of Reese, he was way too shy to play in front of Lindsey and Wendy. The song was called_ 'When you say nothing at all'_ by Ronan Keating. It was Reese's favorite song and it was played before she goes to sleep. Perhaps he could play this to Argent? After doing the beginning, he started to sing the lyrics, remembering their memories back home in South Park.

Now that he thinks about it, he only loved Wendy for one year, Lindsey for 5 months and a half...as for Argent? It was kinda love at first sight crush, but he didn't make him vomit like the other three...was it a sign? His heart raced at the thought, but kept playing on...

_"It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart,_

Argent's face comes into his mind, he blushed and smiled happily.

_Without saying a word you can light up the dark_,

The other two girls sure didn't have that much effect on him...but Argent was different...it doesn't feel like a one time thing, no doubt on his mind, body and soul

_Try as I may I can never explain,__ what I hear when you don't say a thing,"_

...Yes it seems Stanley Marsh had it bad for his dark angel...yeah, that's what he'll call her...Stan was a bit more confident on his feelings...

_"The smile on your face let's me know that you need me,  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me,  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall,  
You say it best, when you say nothing at all,"_

The words in the song were all true. He loved the way she smiled at him, it showed more than friendship and care. Her crimson eyes were like a doorway to heaven, he loved the way it shines in the moonlight sky. Whenever their hands touch, electricity shoots through his veins like fireworks. She wasn't talkative, but he didn't mind...it showed she respected him a lot.

_  
"All day long I can hear people talking out loud,  
_

_But when you hold me near,  
_

_You drown out the crowd,  
_

_Try as they may, they can never define,  
_

_What's been said between your heart and mine,_

He felt a wave of adrenaline wash all over him, the smile never leaving his face. How can a girl like her that he met less than a month effect him so? Kenny always said that music expresses what the heart says...and probably he was right, he never played a song for Wendy or Lindsey.

_"The smile on your face let me know that you need me,  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me,  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall,  
You say it best, when you say nothing at all…oh,"_

As his fingers kept playing the melody, he didn't realize that a figure was behind him...adoring his singing voice. Stan was still leaning at the edge, his back faced to the mystery person. He looked out on the open sea, reflecting the moon and stars. It was indeed a beautiful sight to him.

_"Oh, the smile on your face let's I know that you need me,  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me..."_

He felt someone sit next to him, and turned to see his dark angel smiling at him angelically.

_"The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall  
You say it best, when you say nothing at all,"_

Tears ran down her cheek as she smiled gently, Stan's eyes glisten bright like the night sky. He ended the song and placed the guitar down as she wrapped her arms around Stan's neck into a hug, which he returned with all his love poured into it. Little did he know, a pigtailed red head was crying not from joy, but heartbreak and jealousy.

* * *

**I bet many of you can guess who's that girl...so can Kyle get his eyesight back? Is Stan's love for Argent true? Or is it gonna be like the others? Can Kenny ever love again? Will Jinx confess before it's too late? Find out next time, and remember...read and review!**


	22. An Easter tragedy for our Kosher boy

_**-.-.-Elemental Children-.-.- **_

_**Summary: **_A South Park/Danny Phantom crossover. Kyle and Reese Broflovski are sad that they are moving away from their home. An accident occurs as they arrive into Amity Park, gaining powers for the two twins. They meet new friends, new foes, and possibly two old faces they thought they would never see again?

**Pairings: **Kid Flash X Reese, Robin X Starfire, Cyborg X Bumblebee, Danny X Sam, Stan X Argent, Kyle X Jinx, Lindsey X Red X, Gina X Jericho, Beastboy X Terra, Riley X Speedy and Kenny X Kole...NEW PAIRS COMING SOON!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or South park OR Teen Titans...period...or any others that I will personally add...plus the creator of Lindsey and Gina is kookygurl82! I owe her thanks and love!

**Warnings:** OOCness probably...violence...too much drama and corny moment...sexual contents and more!

* * *

**Kyle's P.O.V.**

Here I am, outside of the tower, practicing my earth bending with Terra...the only one I kinda trust right now. It's been a week and I have been progressing. Terra said there is a way I can see, but it doesn't involve my eyes. I use the earth under me to feel vibrations, and sense it in a matter of seconds. Sometimes I'm grateful that I have my other senses, I just sharpened them accurately and use them for my advantage, like the sense of hearing and feeling.

"You're doing great Kyle...Wait until your sister hear about this..." Terra said, I can feel her grinning. That's right...I can detect their emotions now by their aura. But as I remembered, Reese and Stan insisted that I should stay in the tower for training. I grumbled a the memory, but I know they care for my well being it's just...I wasn't one to show I was weak or dependable.

"Terra...can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure Kyle...sup?"

"...Can you call Jinx for a moment?" I felt Terra tense up, but she walked away...I guess that means yes. Oh, I forgot to mention that when her and everyone was told that I was blind, she avoided me. Did I do something wrong? Suddenly I felt a presence coming towards me as I felt a dark but calming aura that I knew was Jinx. I turned and smile, and I felt her heat wave, was she blushing or something?

"Jinx?" I called, hoping I'm not mistaken.

"What's up Red?" She replied in a not caring voice, but somehow I felt she was pained to see me like this.

"Don't call me that" I sighed, I didn't like being pitied on.

"Well...what do you want?"

I gulped, this was it huh? "Jinx...I-"

"BIG BRO! Come downstairs!" I heard my sister call and I shook my head. Now what? I felt Jinx smile as she grabbed my hand and led me downstairs. Why do I have a feeling of remorse?

**Normal P.O.V.**

"So sweet!" Reese smiled big as she tasted some chocolate. With the help of Kid Flash, Jericho and Gina, they were making some chocolates in the kitchen for Easter morning the next day. As the three could see, Reese was getting a little hyper from the chocolate bunny.

"Ree, don't eat so much! There might not be enough for everyone," Gina giggled as Reese bounced up and down her chair excitedly. Jericho and Gina left the room for a while after they placed it in the oven, leaving Kid and Reese alone.

"Hey," Kid chuckled pointing to her cheek, "You've got some chocolate there"

"Oh really?" Reese was about to touch it until he grabbed her hand and grinned.

"I'll get that for you babe," He whispered as he leaned in and licked it off, making Reese blushing giggling, being ticklish and all. He leaned back and licked his lips with a devilish smile.

"Mmm...you taste good!" He said in a seductive tone.

"How corny of you..." Reese rolled her eyes, trying to hide a smile.

"But you know you love me for that!" He whined but he grinned again as she pecked him on the cheek.

"Yeah, you might be an idiot, but you're _my_ idiot" She laughed softly as Kid fumed a bit and growled playfully. Meanwhile, Kyle walked in hearing their voices.

"Hey sis, what's-" His voice trailed off as he smelled the air and had an emotionless expression on his face, "Reese, are you making chocolate?"

"Yeah we-" Before Wally could finish, Kyle walked out quick, knocking over Jinx as he made his way up to his room. Reese had a sad look on her face as her boyfriend helped Jinx up.

"Geez...what got into him?" The pink haired witch muttered, dusting off her skirt.

"I think I know..." And with that, Reese ran out to find her brother, a little worried on his poor eyesight. Kid Flash and Jinx glanced at each other and shrugged, they thought it might be a twin thing.

**Up in Kyle's room**

If you are wondering how Kyle knew his way, Stan saw him bumping into walls so he led him there safely. Kyle felt frustrated, it was that time of year again...where he would feel left out. He could hear Cartman and Lindsey's words repeat in his head.

_"You're Jewish Kahl, Jews don't celebrate..."_

_"Too bad you can't have one..."_

_"Nyeh,nyeh,nyeh,nyeh,nyeh,nyeh...hahahahahaha!"_

_"You must feel like a loser..."_

Kyle always shouted at them every year for that, why did today have to come...Lindsey wasn't allowed either, but Stan and Kenny usually sneak her one, but Kyle? Nah...no Easter chocolate for him...why? Well...one, he was Jewish...and two, he was diabetic...no sugar allowed. Since Reese wasn't diabetic, it was okay for her but Kyle didn't join the fun...and that made Kyle both upset and angry. Then, a knock on the door was heard and in came Reese as she sat on his bed.

"Ky, I know you must feel-"

"No big deal Ree...it's just another stupid holiday..." He mumbled as he flipped over to face the wall.

"But-"

"This must be the first time you'll spend Easter without mom and dad to stop you ne? Plus the Titans will be with you, Stan, Craig, Tweek and Kenny...so you go on ahead..." Before Reese could say anything else, Kyle levitated some stones that he kept in his room to signal her to leave him alone.

"Alright bro, I'll drop it...but you're kinda missing out..." She sighed and walked out, Kyle turning to the now closed door with tears. The door suddenly opened to reveal a curious Tweek as he stood at the doorway at Kyle. The blond smiled in sympathy as he reached to the sad red head, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, what's up?" Tweek asked in a calm voice. Kyle looked up in shock, never in his life did Tweek ever talk so calm and collected. Normally he would stutter and shake, but not now.

"W-what?" Kyle sniffed, rubbing his eyes. Tweek chuckled as he stood up and offered a hand to him, which he accepted. Kyle stood up, but then felt feverish and pain struck him like lighting. Yes, it was the same pain when he fell into that toxin back at Amity. He clutched his stomach and fell to his knees, his heart and pulse beating fast.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

**Downstairs**

Reese and Jericho looked up from what they are doing and rushed out as soon as they heard the scream. Gina and Kid glanced at each other and followed them. Everyone else in there blinked and rushed after them to see what was going on. When they arrived at the scene, the two siblings were now supporting a struggling Kyle, who was spazzing around like a fish out of water. Jinx saw this and came to him, trying to calm his nerves while tears came down to her cheeks. Raven levitated him to the infirmary again, Reese following them to see what was wrong with him.

**In the infirmary, a week later**

Jinx was once again near Kyle's bedside, watching his sleeping form as she remembered what happened days before.

_Flashback_

_"Big bro...Ky...KYLE WAKE UP!!"_

_Reese was trying to shake the limp boy, desperately trying to wake him. With further inspection, Jericho quickly noticed the sweat the was falling from the boys body. Feeling the boy's forehead he noted how hot his brother was to touch, and how pale and sickly he had become. He could easily hear the boys breathing, his small cheat quickly rising and falling with each ragged breath he took. He shaking bad, plus he kept struggling from Reese's grip, but when he he had tried to wake the boy, the red head just fell limp in his arms, no sound came from his lips, no movements were made from his body, he just laid there, motionless. Both Jericho and Reese were worried and scared, Kyle wasn't responding to any of their calls or shakes, and they could not reach him psychically or mentally._

"**He's not responding sis, we should call the others!"**_The blond exclaimed through minds, giving Kyle a harsh shake, but the boy did not respond, he just laid limp in Reese's arms, sweat trickling down his body, causing his clothes and hers, to become even more wet. _

_"Robin! Somebody!" Reese cried as the other Titans fall in. Sure enough in no time, Jinx came bursting threw the bedroom door, her pink eyes wide in fear._

_ "What the hell!? KYLE!" she screamed before catching a good look at her motionless comrade._

_"Something is wrong with him! Raven help him!" Reese pleaded, green eyes filled with fear, concern, and anger. Jinx placed Kyle onto her lap, the dark green glossy eyes fluttered open slightly as he searched around, now shaking like a leaf. _

_"Jinx…… I don't… feel…so good," He whispered, his voice so low the pink haired witch had to lean in to hear him. His eyes were still faded, meaning he was still blind, but could tell her presence. Raven sighed as he was levitated, letting go of Jinx's hand. That's when Kyle's world turned black/  
_

_End of flashback_

Suddenly coming back to reality, Jinx heard the door open to see Raven and Cyborg coming in with the results.

"So is he going to be ok?" Jinx asked desperately, getting tired of the silence, and not knowing Kyle current condition. He needed to know what he could do to make him better

"Well the test we took yesterday all came back negative, so we're not quite sure what he has, the symptoms he seems to be undergoing sound like the common flu, or cold, but the fever he spiked yesterday made those two conclusions impossible, plus his test for the flu and common cold came back negative," Raven explained as she placed a cup of water and a syringe on the table.

"All we can do is wait and see what happens, his temperature now is 103.8, which is much lower then it was yesterday,but still too high, he is getting better, but with fevers you never know what could happen next, so we just have to make sure his temperature doesn't rise again," Cyborg finished, before heading to the door.

"What happens if his temperature spikes again?" Jinx demanded, not really sure if he wanted to know the answer. Cyborg and Raven glanced at each other before sighing.

"Well if his temperature gets to high, his body's vital organs will began to shut down, such as the brain and heart, and if his temperature reaches 108…. he will die," Raven answered in a dark way, exiting the room with the half robot, leaving a shocked and angered Jinx.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long! It took me a while to put a plot straight...there we go, will Kyle make it? Who know...Find out next time...read and review!**


	23. How long will this last?

_**-.-.-Elemental Children-.-.- **_

_**Summary: **_A South Park/Danny Phantom crossover. Kyle and Reese Broflovski are sad that they are moving away from their home. An accident occurs as they arrive into Amity Park, gaining powers for the two twins. They meet new friends, new foes, and possibly two old faces they thought they would never see again?

**Pairings: **Kid Flash X Reese, Robin X Starfire, Cyborg X Bumblebee, Danny X Sam, Stan X Argent, Kyle X Jinx, Lindsey X Red X, Gina X Jericho, Beastboy X Terra, Riley X Speedy and Kenny X Kole...NEW PAIRS COMING SOON!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or South park OR Teen Titans...period...or any others that I will personally add...plus the creator of Lindsey and Gina is kookygurl82! I owe her thanks and love!

**Warnings:** OOCness probably...violence...too much drama and corny moment...sexual contents and more!

* * *

Kyle opened his eyes slowly, hearing a soft humming voice. Seeing all white, he sighed quietly as he stayed like that, motionless.

_"Damn, I still can't see a friggin' thing!" _He thought bitterly as he sat up slowly so he won't be noticed and listened more closely to the female voice.

"_What are you thinking?  
Doing the things you do,  
What are you wanting?  
Cause all I want  
Is you to see  
Everything you are to me!  
And how you and I could be  
Every dream come true,"_

The red headed boy smiled slightly. He recognized the voice to be Jinx, who was standing infront of the window watching the rain tapping on the window a little. Kyle never heard the unlucky girl sing before, and when he tried to ask her about it, she hex him to the wall, saying she doesn't do singing. He closed his eyes as he listened to his dream girl's beautiful voice.

_"Everyday I try to tell you,  
Every time I think I get through,  
You put up a wall your so invincible  
Nothing could keep me away,  
I'll find a way ,  
Everyday..."_

Jinx glanced in the reflection of the mirror and saw Kyle sitting up on his bed, eyes closed and smiling. She gasped and turned around to him as he opened his eyes and turned to the sound he heard.

"Why'd you stop?" Kyle pouted as he crossed his legs and faced her.

"How long have you been awake?!" Jinx growled, blushing slightly but Kyle can feel it and he chuckled. The girl then realized he was looking much better than before. His soft skin wasn't a pasty white anymore, and his big beautiful emerald eyes weren't as glossy as they had been in the past few days, and his voice wasn't croaking. She sat on the bed facing him and did the unexpected, she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave a warm embrace. Kyle's breath hitched a bit as he stayed very still in shock.

"You idiot, you got me and the other Titans worried...your sister and Jericho have been on a wild, stressed rampage beacuse of you..." She muttered as she buried her head on his shoulder, "You've been asleep for more than a week...I was afraid...". Kyle could feel wetness on his shirt, as Jinx cried silently on him and Kyle hugging her tightly back.

"Jinx...I'm fine now...There's nothing to worry about anymore" He hushed her, removing her two hair ties and letting her wavy pink hair fall to her mid back. Closing her eyes Jinx sighed, loving the feeling of Kyle's fingers stroking threw her silky hair; it felt good to her.

**Downstairs at the main room**

Reese was sitting on the couch with Jericho, settling down after crying and screaming for worry of their brother Kyle when Raven gave the news to them. The red headed girl was looking into a book with lots of pictures on it, some of her old friends in South Park and her family.

"May I ask what you're looking at?" A voice asked politely, and the two turned to see Gina standing there in her pink PJs.

"Sure, take a seat!" Reese smiled as Gina hopped over between her and Jericho. For twenty minutes, they shared memories and the adventures they had, Jericho listening in amusement. But then, a picture caught Gina's eye. She picked up a photo of Reese's parents, the red head herself at the age of six along with Kyle, Jericho who was seven at the time, baby Ike and four other kids she didn't know.

"Hey Ree?" Gina turned to Reese, who looked at the blond in a quizzical gaze, "Who are the other four kids?" Jericho saw the picture and his face turned from anger to sadness. His sister felt his aura, but remained calm as she smiled at her best friend.

"Oh them? They were my other siblings..." The Jewish girl replied as she too glanced at the picture. The first kid was a tall girl who was at least three years older than Reese, dark red hair and darker green eyes than Jericho wearing a purple sweater, green skirt, brown strap sandals and some funky bracelets hanging on both ankles and wrists, plus hoop earrings.

Next was another girl, this time a bit younger than Kyle but the same height as Reese, light brown hair with two pink cilps on each side, and light brown eyes wearing a pink tank top, yellow skirt, white/pink sneakers with socks to match and pink arm warmers.

The third was a boy had spiky dark brown hair, cold brown eyes wearing a blue polo shirt with a black strip going across, blue jeans and black trainers, he looked about nine at the time.

Finally, there stood another boy, this time he looked about thirteen or fourteen, light reddish brown hair and chocolate brown eyes wearing a black T-shirt with a blue jacket over it, black jeans with chains hanging out and black vans just like Reese's.

"Can you tell me their names?" The blond girl asked, her blue eyes filled with curiosity and excitement.

"Sure thing G, uhhhh...you see the first girl there?"

"Yup...who's she? She looks like the oldest!"

"Almost, she's second, her name is Abby Broflovski...a smart bookworm who always think everything is logical and everything has it's reasons..."

"Ha! I guess that's where Kyle gets his dorkyness from?" The three teens turned to see Lindsey holding a burger in her hand. She came over and looked at the pictures, "So, what did I miss?"

"Oh it's exciting...to know about her and Jericho's family! Her other siblings..." Gina replied, smiling.

"Pfft, no offence Reese...but maybe your other siblings might be just a bunch of dorks..." Lindsey turned to Reese with a funny look. The jewish girl laughed then Jericho went out of the room, suggesting to make hot chocolate.

"Hehehe, not really...so where was I? Oh yeah, the little girl there is Kari...she's shy and innocent, not really smart but that's okay...She's living with my uncle in Japan,"

"She's cute..." Gina squealed at the sight of her, Lindsey sighed and gestured Reese to continue.

"The boy is Tai, he and Abby are living with a couple called the Archers...dunno somewhere in New York...Tai is brave and true, but a little bit boastful and stubborn, but he's cool once you get to know him," Reese then looked down on the last person, her other two best friends sensed her distress, "The last person was Jacob...or Jake for short...he was a kind and caring big brother to all of us, even when Ike was adopted as the last sibling...but five years ago-"

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to..." Lindsey cut her off, noticing Reese clenching her fists.

"No...you have the right to know, he worked as a detective for Gotham City...on one case he had to capture a masked woman who committed seven murders in one night..." Reese heard the girls gasped and smiled sadly, "Yeah, but what he didn't realize...when he captured her...it was his girlfriend...her name was Fiona Jackson..." Reese picked up another photo with her brother Jake and a girl with blond hair in curls, honey brown eyes and wearing a black and white school uniform.

"What ever happened to Jake?" Lindsey asked, Reese laughed bitterly.

"Well, he was upset after arresting her and she said she didn't really love him, then he started cutting his wrists, isolating himself in his room and when he feels moody, he would take it out on us when mom and dad weren't home..."

"How come you never told us this?!" Lindsey yelled, slamming her fist on the coffee table.

"Both you and Gina weren't in South Park that time, so it's natural you two don't know this...anyways, two months later he got into a fight with my parents and that night...he mysteriously vanished..." Reese replied in a deathly tone as she stood up and gathered her things. She was about to walk out until she gave her last comment.

"To be honest...I still loved him, even if he was a suicidal, emo jerk...he was still my brother..." And with that she walked out, as Jericho came in with a tray of hot coco, wondering what happened.

**Somewhere on the top of a building**

"So, three of my siblings have become heroes with the Teen Titans...how interesting..." A black figure stood tall and proud, his shadow dark as his heart. A storm was about to come, and this doesn't involve thunder and dark clouds...this storm takes form of a human man, a man who might be the titans greatest enemy, but at the same time, his best ally.

"Let's see what they think when I come to visit them..." He smirked as many spirits gathered round him and he disappeared with them. The moon was bright and the stars were shining happily...but how long will this last?

* * *

**Pretty cool ne? Who is this mystery man? Will a battle take place? Find out next time...please read and review!**


	24. Lost love, Lost souls, Lost brother!

_**-.-.-Elemental Children-.-.- **_

_**Summary: **_A South Park/Danny Phantom crossover. Kyle and Reese Broflovski are sad that they are moving away from their home. An accident occurs as they arrive into Amity Park, gaining powers for the two twins. They meet new friends, new foes, and possibly two old faces they thought they would never see again?

**Pairings: **UH-OH...THINGS ARE CHANGING...VOTING TIME ONCE MORE!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or South park OR Teen Titans...period...or any others that I will personally add...plus the creator of Lindsey and Gina is kookygurl82! I owe her thanks and love!

**Warnings:** OOCness probably...violence...too much drama and corny moment...sexual contents and more!

* * *

Drinking herbal tea, Kyle was getting better and even he can see a bit but it was a bit blurry. It's been another three days, and both Reese and Raven think he was recovering fast, although he was still coughing and his fever was still there but only a small amount.

"Man, this tea is great Raven, thank you..." Kyle grinned sheepishly as he sipped it, loving the warm taste.

"No problem, nobody really drinks my special tea except you and your sister..." Raven replied as she walked out, leving the twins alone. Reese sat on the chair next to her brother's bed, reading her Fruits Basket manga(comic in Japanese).

"Hey sis," The red headed boy turned to the quieter twin, "I was thinking...have you...ever hear voices in your head?" Reese snapped her head towards him, Kyle looking down as if his hands were interesting.

"Why'd you say that?..."

"Remember the stories that Abby used to tell us about Shamans and ghosts...well, maybe our other half could be not only apart of us, but ghosts that makes a bond between us?"

"Hmmm...Maybe, infact, I have dreams about the real Azura talking to me but-"

"And the real Masako appeared to me last night...and it wasn't a dream!"

"You mean the woman in your dreams?"

"Yeah! Maybe it's a vision from the past, time might be repeating itself!"

"What do you mean by that?"

Kyle sweatdropped and laughed nervously, "Well maybe not but, she said something about a dark aura arising...and we must prepare for a battle..."

"So...let me get this straight" Reese rubbed her head in confusion, "You're saying some 500 year old ghost lady is telling you someone is going to attack...much stronger than us?" Before Kyle could say anymore, a ghost appeared before them making him scream as Reese sat calmly. It was a pale boy the same age as Reese with white hair tied into a short, spiky ponytail, dark crystal indigo eyes wearing an unbuttoned white shirt revealing his chest, black fingerless gloves, dark blue jeans hanging loose on his waist along with a black belt, plus ninja shoes and a black choker on his neck. What surprised Kyle was his sister's scythe was strapped on his back.

"I think your brother is right Lady Rosella..." The boy said in a deep voice, much like Jesse McCartney** (me: Hey a girl can dream you know!)**

"GAH! A GHOST!" Kyle yelled as he saw him clearly and fell off the bed in fright. Reese turned to the spirit and smiled, Kyle inching away from him.

"Hey Kazu, slept well?" She greeted to the boy who smiled slightly and bowed to her.

"I am doing fine my lady..."

"YOU KNOW THIS GUY?! CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON?! and wasn't it weird he called you lady Rosella but...GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Kyle screamed as he pulled on his hair in frustration. The door opened to reveal Kenny, Stan, Lindsey and Danny walking in to see the scene. Danny saw the ghost and was about to go ghost until Reese stood infront of him.

"Relax D, Kazu's with me..." Reese giggled as she stood beside the other white haired boy, "Everyone, this is the water bender Azura before I was born...but his real name is Kazu Motamiya from Tokyo, he was a ninja..."

"It is an honor to meet the friends that Lady Rosella has been talking to me about," Kazu smiled warmly and bowed like a gentlemen. Lindsey had hearts in her eyes, and Kenny could have sworn he saw her drooling.

"He's hot!..." She sighed dreamily, making Kyle snort in jealousy. Sure he may act sweet, but Lindsey always liked the bad boy look...hey she was a teenager now, not the tomboy nine year old they used to know.

"Nice to meet a ghost who doesn't want to attack me," Danny laughed as he turned ghost and shook Kazu's hand.

"And you must be the halfa she used to like...she told me a lot about you too..." Kazu smirked at Danny and Reese's blushing faces. As everyone sat down, Reese started to explain she had know Kazu ever since she was born. When she was busy talking, something deep inside of Stan made him feel...anger? He didn't know, the fact that he did love Argent, but he still loved Reese ever since elementary.

"So that ghost was the imaginary friend you've always hanged out when you were little?" Kyle asked, remembering his sister saying about a boy by the name of Kazu, but never really believed her. Kazu looked at his mistress and they both grinned.

"Yup, he's been by my side since ever, you may have noticed he looks fourteen...but actually he's about 164 years old..." Reese chuckled as everyone except Kazu anime fell. After a few hours, Kyle fell asleep again and everyone went to do their own thing, except Stan and Reese who went out to Jump City Park. But switching quickly to a certain wolf boy, he found his cold Rae Rae on the couch and decided to tell her something.

Raven looked up and gave a small smile, "Hey Craig, what's wrong?" She asked, noticing his guilty face.

"There's something you should know..."

**At the park, 1 hour later**

"Wow, I remembered the last time we took a night stroll...it was the time after we went to the singing contest together back home 4 years ago" Reese smiled, who changed into a white T-shirt with a orange jacket over it, brown school skirt that reaches her knees and red sandals. Stan smiled as well, he was now wearing a baggy green jersey, dark blue jeans and black converse.

"Yeah I know right? We won first prize too..." He grinned at the memory as he folded his arms behind his head. Reese glanced at the raven boy next to her. A lot has changed since they saw each other, yet they never really gotten that close. Stan and Kyle were super best friends while Kenny and Reese were the awesome duo. She had to admit, Stan was a lot more handsome now than before, Argent was really lucky to have him...but why did she feel anger towards the red/black sorceress? Could it be Reese was...jealous.

"Hey 'Sella, you ok?" Stan stopped beside her as they stayed on the bridge. Reese's eyes widen, that was always the nickname Stan used back home after the Scientology incident.

"Yeah I'm cool...Why all of a sudden you use my old pet name?" She asked curiously asthey both leaned on the railings, looking down at the river.

"I dunno...I just...ya know..." Stan stared into their reflections, the moon and stars. They heard music and turned to see some kind of wedding party was going on far from where they were. They looked at each other and laughed as Stan bowed like a gentlemen while holding his hand out for her.

"May I ask this dance?" He grinned sheepishly, blushing a little. Reese glanced down at his hand then at his beautiful eyes and smiled.

"Yes you may my good sir," She giggled as she grabbed his hand and wrapped an arm around his neck and Stan placed a hand on her waist. The song _L-O-V-E _by **Nat King Cole** played and they began to sway to the music.

_"L is for the way you look at me,  
O is for the only one I see,  
V is very, very extraordinary,  
E is even more than anyone that you adore can  
Love is all that I can give to you,  
Love is more than just a game for two,  
Two in love can make it,  
Take my heart and please don't break it,  
Love was made for me and you..."_

As the instrumental played, Stan and Reese were having fun dancing together and the raven haired boy loved it when he spun her round and how she would try to spin him but was 2 inches shorter than him. He had to admit it, he loved everything about her...the world faded around them and their thoughts were clouded and they both concentrated on each other. The red headed girl smiled happily, making Stan's heart melt and blush...he never felt this way with Argent nor was she fun like Reese was...he was confused but kept on dancing

_ L is for the way you look at me,  
O is for the only one I see,  
V is very, very extraordinary,  
E is even more than anyone that you adore can  
Love is all that I can give to you,  
Love is more than just a game for two,  
Two in love can make it,  
Take my heart and please don't break it,  
Love was made for me and you,  
Love was made for me and you,  
Love was made for me and you..."_

They both gazed at each other in a loving trance, their faces inching closer. Reese was about to turn away, thinking about Kid Flash but Stan quickly kissed her tenderly, full of longing and passion. She closed her eyes and gave in, her worries and fears faded away as another song came up. As they broke the kiss, they looked at each other shocked and Reese started to sing the song with Stan; now feeling a mix of emotions.

Reese: _"It's the things that you do,"  
_ Stan:_ "So physical,"  
_ Reese:_"It's the things that you say,"  
_ Stan: _"So flammable,"_

Somewhere far on the rooftops of the Titans tower, Lindsey sighed as she leaned on the railings, thinking about Kyle...why? Where her feelings aren't clear...shouldn't she be in love with Stan? No, now she was confused and she too started to sing;

Lindsey: _"You know I can't resist,  
Boy it's such a shame,  
Do you belong to another,"_

A certain bubblegum haired girl was in her room, looking down at Kenny, who was sitting near the ocean alone. She sighed in sadness and sung while shedding some tears from her crystal orbs;

Kole:_ "I don't wanna hurt nobody,  
But my heart just can't hold back,"_

All: _"It's the Way You Make Me Feel,  
The way that you make me feel,  
Spinning my world around,  
Tell me how can I walk away,  
I don't care what they say,  
I'm loving you anyway,"_

Reese: _"It's the way you make me feel"_

The red headed girl sighed sadly as she escaped from Stan's embrace, summoning her wings and flew off, leaving Stan with silent tears. The scene fades and the screen splits as we see Kyle in the infirmary watching the window and Jinx on her bed.

Jinx: _"I'm gonna make you mine,"_

Kyle: _"It's not impossible,"_

Jinx:_ "Got to let you know,"_

Kyle: _"I'm irresistible,"_

Kyle smirked a bit at the thought, he got out of bed and walked out to Jinx's room. Meanwhile, Raven was walking away after Craig told her about his current girlfriend, Heidi Turner and how he wanted to break up with her for so long to be with the mistress of magic. The girl shook her head, almost believing she could be in love, when the boy was still in a relationship.

Raven:_ "Baby can't you see,  
You're the one for me?  
But you belong to another,"_

Starfire, who just finished cooking dinner, watched as Robin and Beastboy played video games with Kid Flash and Speedy watching. The Tamaranian smiled slightly at the Boy Wonder, how she wised she could tell him how she felt.

Starfire: "_I don't wanna hurt nobody,  
But my heart just can't hold back_,"

All: "_It's the Way You Make Me Feel,  
The way that you make me feel,  
Spinning my world around,  
Tell me how can I walk away,  
I don't care what they say,  
I'm loving you anyway,  
It's the way you make me feel"_

Reese was still flying and she landed on a hillside out of town, but Stan followed her thanks to his air bending. She tried to run from him, but he grabbed you by the wrist and pulled her into a hug. Her head was tilted on his chest, he had on hand on the back of her head and the other across your back on your waist.

Stan:_ "When I look into your eyes,  
Everytime you smile at me,"_

The jewish girl looked up into those blue eyes, his smile plastered on his delicate face. Who would she choose? Kid Flash, the boy who gave her first kiss? Or Stan, the boy she knew longer? As she was thinking, Stan was closing his eyes slowly, leaning very slow like with that warm smile of his.

Reese: _"Oh I go weak inside,  
Baby I just can't hide my love..."_

Reese began to close her eyes and once more, their lips connected like one.

All: _"It's the Way You Make Me Feel,  
The way that you make me feel,  
Spinning my world around,  
Tell me how can I walk away,  
I don't care what they say,  
I'm loving you anyway,  
It's the way you make me feel"_

"I-I can't Stan...we-" Reese's lips were silence by Stan placing a finger on them. He looked at her seriously, at the same time he gave a weak smile.

"I know we are both with another...but we can make this work...I love you..." He whispered the last part desperately.

"Stan..."

"How sweet of you dear sister..." A male voice spoke, making the to of them turn to the intruder, "You haven't change one bit..." A man at his mid twenties, long spiky orange hair, menacing green eyes wearing black ninja outfit. Reese immediately recognized the person and turned into Azura with her trusty scythe. Suddenly, Kazu appeared by her side as Stan also transformed, his twin katanas ready for battle.

"Looks like you found me...dear brother..." Reese spat, vemon dripping with every word. Stan has never heard her this angry before, but he didn't like the guy one bit.

"Hn, it seems you've grown soft Rosella...ready for me, cause you and dear Kyle aren't the only ones with powers!" The figure smirked as he summoned 10 glowing skeletons in front of him. They were advancing them with countless of weapons, the two teens dodging their every move.

"He must be a necromancer!" Kazu exclaimed as he watched in horror.

"KAZU! I NEED YOU IN THE SCYTHE!" Reese shouted as she summoned Kazu in Spirit form and conjured him into her weapon. Using all her energy, she fought with her glowing blue scythe alongside Stan as her brother watched them in amusement and seriousness.

"...The battle...has begun..."

* * *

**Reese's other brother appeared? Who could it be? Uh oh, a love triangle has been set...can you guess the pairings in time? Find out next time...read and review! )**


	25. You look normal

_**-.-.-Elemental Children-.-.- **_

_**Summary: **_A South Park/Danny Phantom crossover. Kyle and Reese Broflovski are sad that they are moving away from their home. An accident occurs as they arrive into Amity Park, gaining powers for the two twins. They meet new friends, new foes, and possibly two old faces they thought they would never see again?

**Pairings: **Don't worry...the pairings are still the same...but can you remember them all?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or South park OR Teen Titans...period...or any others that I will personally add...plus the creator of Lindsey and Gina is kookygurl82! I owe her thanks and love!

**Warnings:** OOCness probably...violence...too much drama and corny moment...sexual contents and more!

**Newsflash:** Next chapter will be a comment special, staring Kyle, Kidflash, and Lindsey! Please send in your comments/questions about the show, it could be as many as you want or even dare them to do anything...muwahaha, I'm so evil like that...thanks! :D And sorry this chapter took so long...my darn sister is nagging me to hang out with her...myeh!

* * *

"Who is this guy Reese?!" Stan shouted as he blocked a dagger and crushed two skeletons.

"Let's just say he's my stubborn brother!" She shouted back as she and Kazu sliced 5 of those monsters in one go. The man smirked as he walked over to them after they were done with all ten. Reese glared at him as she charged at him with full force.

"Now for you JAKE!" She screamed to the man as her smirked, staying on the spot.

"You think you can beat me Rosella?" He laughed and she answered back by almost stabbing him with her scythe but he just missed,"haha that the best you got?"

"Well aren't you fast now big brother..." She said sarcastically as she dodged his punch.

"Hmmm, you just stepped into a fight you cant win" He laughed evilly and she tried hitting him again and missed once more.

"...-D-Damn..." She kept missing every shot, but he he then summoned a giant glowing red gold axe with green jewels around it.

"Now your mine!" He took his weapon out and stabbed her on her shoulder, making her smile evilly and Jake was shocked.

"Don't _you_ mean _you're_ mine!"

"wah...?!" She grabbed onto his axe with her left hand and stabbed him with her end of the scythe which was in the other hand except she stabbed him in the heart! Blood went everywhere as she double back flipped right next to Stan, who changed back to normal.

"That wasn't too hard.." Reese grinned victoriously but then she heard laughter and was shocked to see a bloody Jake rising to his feet, alive and well. The red headed girl growled deeply, which made Jake chuckle a little at how pathetic it was.

"You honestly think u can kill me baby sister!?" He asked amused, which mad Reese even madder.

"Yes and i will DEFEAT YOU!" She screamed and charged at him once more. But then, Jake and the bones vanished, leaving Stan and Reese alone in the dark night, his voice echoing in the shadows.

"The season has begun..."

**Meanwhile, in the Titan's Tower**

Rain feel down over Jump city, making the ground damp, and the sky dark, and gloomy. Many citizens were rushing to their cars our, making their way home to get out of this horrible weather. But luckily, Kyle was warm and cosy on the couch, wearing a white t-shirt and pants, sipping some of Raven's famous tea.

"Mmmm...that hit the spot..." Kyle smiled, Jinx leaning on his shoulder watching the rain.

"I'm glad you're okay now and finally out of that stuffy room" The pink haired witch whispered, snuggling more on Kyle, making him blush. Terra was sitting on the kitchen counter, chatting with Argent and listening to the couple away from them.

"You know...they seem to hit it off, it's kinda rare for Jinx to be this close..."

"..." The blond looked at her depressed friend with worry blue eyes.

"Arg, what's wrong..."

"I feel as if Stan's avoiding..." Kyle and Jinx's ears perked up when they heard the name, and paused to listen to the conversation. "And he said he was going for a walk today,"

"Probably boy trouble or something..."

"It's odd, he never talks to me lately, spending more time with Reese...do you think-"

"-If you say he's cheating on you, that would be awful to doubt him, he's a sweet kid" Terra hissed in anger, Argent sighed in agreement.

_'Cheating?' _was the only thing on the lovers mind as the girls kept talking. They stopped again when they heard Argent ask a very interesting question; not really caring about how rude it was to eavesdrop.

"Did Reese and Stan used to...you know..."

"I don''t think so, they look like they are not the closest of friends"

"But-"

"I think you should talk to Stan directly when he gets back, I'm sure he had his reasons..."

"..."

"And besides, Reese would never back stab you, she's too nice..."

"I guess you're right..." Coincidentally, Stan and Reese popped in, panting and red in the face. Argent stood up to approach the said boy, but he ran off as soon as Kyle stood up. The said red head turned to his sister with a smile, bu it falter at the angry face she had on.

"We need to talk...now..." Reese lowly hissed as walked out. Kyle and Jinx glanced at each other worriedly as the boy walked out to follow his sister. Terra decided to follow, her curiosity rising, leaving two Titans at a stare off.

**In Reese's room**

After Reese explained what happened, Kyle was both mad and shocked. She changed into her yellow PJs, wearing Kyle's green hat **(me: Hmmm...interesting...) **

"That sleaze ball is here?! IN JUMP CITY?!" He shouted, pacing back and forth in seriousness.

"Well yeah Ky-chan, Jump is a big and popular city nearby...I guess..."

"First off, stop calling me that...and secondly, we must go to sleep, school starts tomorrow!"

"Aw...but we're super heroes..."

"Do you want to end up stupid...like Al Gore?"

"Well...no way but-"

"Then sleep!" Reese crept under the covers, Kyle tucking her in.

"Goodnight...aishiteru nii-san...**(translation: i love you brother)**" Reese sighed and soon fell asleep. Kyle was shocked a bit, but smiled as he walked out the door, glad his sister was okay.

**The next day, Casper High**

Kyle yawned, wearing his green sweater with black strip across, brown jeans with chains hanging out and black converse, no hat nor gloves. He was glad he was back at school, but was a bit surprised when some of his classmates greeting him and asking him how was his spring break. He smiled a bit, he kinda missed this, being a normal kid going to school.

"Hi Kyle, haven't seen you awhile..." A voice spoke to him and he turned to see Jazz, smiling at him. He blushed lightly, but nodded in greeting.

"It's nice to see you too Jazz," He replied, ruffling his hair nervously.

"Have you seen my brother lately?" She asked, Kyle noticing her sad tone. He remembered Danny saying he doesn't want to come back, saying he would be risking his identity. It kinda bothered the red head a bit, Danny should at least let his sister and friends know that he's ok. Speaking of friends, Sam and Tucker came by, asking the same question.

"No I haven't you guys, but if I do see him, I let you know ne?" And with that, the three people walked away, disappointed. Kyle was about to follow until someone tapped his shoulder. He turned and was stun to see a girl with flawless white skin, the most brilliant set of lavender eyes, her pink, wavy hair flowed down around to her waist and had a bright smile on her face. She was wearing a black tank top with pink letters saying; _handle me well _on the front, blue bell bottom jeans with chains hanging down, purple/black vans and two spiked wristbands on each wrist.

"Hey there stranger...missed me?" The girl smirked, Kyle recognized her voice immediately.

"J...Jinx?!" He whispered in shock, both happy and curious.

"My name here is Jenny, but yeah..."

"Wow, nice makeover..."

"Starfire helped me with the clothes, Cyborg made me these" She held out her wrists, "It's a hologram projection wristbands, so yeah..."

"If I didn't know any better, you look...normal..." He mused, not realizing the unsure look on her face. He held out a hand, and she took as they walked to they first period. Little did they know, someone was a bit jealous and was hiding around the corner.

Meanwhile, it seems Wally and Reese made it know that they were a couple, the hot item as their friends called it. They walked in the hallways, hand in hand and Wally was kind enough to carry some of her books. The normal Kid Flash was dressed in a blue t-shirt, black jeans and indigo sneakers, plus he didn't gel his hair up like usual.

"Wow, when did they get together?" one student asked his friends as the two older teens walked passed them, laughing quietly.

"I didn't know we'd be this popular" Reese giggled as they stopped at her locker. She was wearing her normal clothes, except the color of her shirt was red/yellow. Somehow, they thought it would be funny to switch colors for a day, some girls commented that it was cute.

"Now that they know, the boys won't be able to hit on you when I'm around" Wally puffed his chest out, boasting.

"Yeah, nice tough guy act..." She poked his stomach, which made him squirm a bit, making Reese grin wider, "Is _the_ Wally West...**ticklish**?"

"..." He blushed but shook his head frantically, "Ok..now we're even..."

"Uh-huh, anyways...I have to get to Biology while you in Woodshop class...see ya at lunch!" She smiled and kissed him on the lips quickly, then running off happily, leaving a love struck red head. Yet again, another jealous person passed by him, clenching his fists in anger.

**In the girl's bathroom**

Looking in the mirror, Terra was looking a herself and checking if she looked okay. Yes, today is her first day since Beast boy wouldn't stop begging her to enroll so here she is. Good thing next to her was Kole, wearing a white tube top with a red jacket over it, brown miniskirt and black sandals.

"Don't worry Terra, everything is gonna be okay..." Kole assured her friend, who was brushing her hair slowly. When she finished, they walked out until they bumped into...

* * *

**Cliffy...MUWAHAHAHAHA...how evil am I? Well I'm sorry that this took so long...writer's block, NOOOOOOOO!! Anyways, don't forget about the next chapter...if you've forgotten, pls read up in the newsflash...thanks and see you next time! :D**


	26. Comment Special Equalz CHAOS!

_**-.-.-Elemental Children-.-.- **_

_**Summary: **_A South Park/Danny Phantom crossover. Kyle and Reese Broflovski are sad that they are moving away from their home. An accident occurs as they arrive into Amity Park, gaining powers for the two twins. They meet new friends, new foes, and possibly two old faces they thought they would never see again?

**Pairings: **Don't worry...the pairings are still the same...but can you remember them all?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or South park OR Teen Titans...period...or any others that I will personally add...plus the creator of Lindsey and Gina is kookygurl82! I owe her thanks and love!

**Warnings:** OOCness probably...violence...too much drama and corny moment...sexual contents and more!

**Newsflash:** Comment Special!

* * *

-lights appear as Kid Flash, Kyle and Reese smiled to the live audience-

**Kyle:** Hey everyone...and welcome to the comment special!

**Kid Flash:** We got some really awesome letters from you...my fans! -**grins and waves-**

**Lindsey:** **-snorts- **Don't you mean _our_ fans?

KF: -Sweatdrops- Uhhh...

Kyle: Let's go to our first comment from 666DarkSilver666! She writes;

_Wow, so the pairings haven't change? What's going on huh? Some kind of April Fools prank or something..Anyways...hm, a comment special? That's new...but okay, I'll give it a shot!_

_Ahem, hi to the three of you,_

_Kyle, since when did you and Jinx get together? What do you think about her?_

_Lindsey, do you have any relationship right now, if not, who are you crushing on?_

_Finally, Kid Flash...what made you fall for Reese? And would you go further than a kiss? -giggles- BUWAHAHA...WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? You got me all hyper with you fluffiness..._

_Stay smexy!_

KF: I'm always smexy **-shows muscles-**

**Lindsey:** I think Kazu is way smexier than you, Spandex boy! **-laughs-**

**KF: -fumes-**

Kyle: -blushes as he reads- Uhhh, Jinx and me are not together...

**KF and Lindz: **Yet!

**Ky: -turns red-**

**Lindz:** April Fools joke?

**KF:** That passed ages ago!

**Lindz: -angrily shouts- **I'M NOT IN ANY RELATIONSHIP OR CRUSHING ON ANYONE...

**KF: **Maybe except Kyle...

**Lindz:** -blushes lightly- Shut up spandex boy!

**KF:** XP

**Ky:** Look at your question Wally...

**KF: -reads out loud and blushes- further?**

**Ky and Lindz: -anime anger marks-** WHA?!

**KF: -chibi sized-** Uhhhh...next letter from kookygurl82! SAVE ME!

_WHY THE CLIFFHANGER? Lol. Ah sweet! I get to do questions and dares! Mwuhahah_

_OK, well..here goes. I dare Lindsey and Kyle to french kiss in front of kid flash, and Kid Flash has to stay still watching them. Lindsey and Kyle have to be at it for at least 2 minutes D And the questions: Lindsey, what did you think of the kiss? Now be honest.. Kid Flash, what do you thnik of Kyle now that he kissed your girl? And Kyle..What did you think of the kiss? Be honest D_

**Ky:** o.o

**Lindz: **O.O

**KF:** XD

-Kyle and Lindsey looked at each other and screams bloody murder-

**Mura-chan: -walks in-** What's going on?

Ky and Lindz: WE HAVE TO FRENCH KISS?!

Mura-chan: O.o** -walks away slowly-**

-Robin and Beast boy comes in and pushes Kyle and Lindsey together so that their lips touch-

**Everyone: -gasps-**

-Kyle and Lindsey forcefully made out while Kid Flash was tied to a chair thanks to Kenny-

_**2 and a half minutes later, they stopped!**_

**Ky: -blushes-**

**Lindz: -blushes but rinsing her mouth with mouthwash-**

**KF:** 0.0'

**Mura-chan: -takes many pictures-** Wow, so answer the questions already!

**Lindz:** **-turns red in the face-** IT WAS HORRIBLE! IT WAS THE MOST DISGUSTING THING OF MY LIFE!

**Ky:** WHA?!

**Gina: -pops in-** Sarah said to be honest...

**Lindz: -blushes- **Whatever...

**KF: -speechless-** My girl?

**Reese: -runs in crying-** I KNEW YOU HAD AN AFFAIR WITH ME** -walks up to him and slaps him, then walks away-**

**KF: -hops after her since he was still tied to the chair- **NO VAPOR, YOU GOT IT AL WRONG...COME BACK BABY!

**Ky**: Ew, why would kiss my own sister?

**Stan: -hears what he said and looks disgusted- **I knew you had sick, twisted feelings for her! **-runs out to barf-**

**Ky:** O.O WHAT!? Oh and the kiss...was ok I guess...

**Lindz: -flaming background behind her-** OK?!

**Gina: **Next one from FieryAmDrag001!

_Cool chapter...so a comment special eh?_

_Ok then...I got 2 questions for each character..._

_Kyle: LOL, why are you always sick? Are you suffering a disease?_

_Lindsey: Do you love Red X? If not, do you love Kyle or Stan?_

_Kid Flash: Besides Reese, who do you think is the prettiest girl on the planet? And also, do you dream of Reese in kinky clothes?_

_AmDrag -_

**Ky: **I am diabetic, not sick...

**Lindz: -blushes-** Red X? Haven't seen him for ages...HEY MURA, WHEN IS HE GONNA SHOW UP?

**Mura: -shouts back from the audience- **DUNNO!

**Lindz: **damn...I rather pick Stan then dork here!

**Ky: -looks hurt-**

**KF: -now free and looking depress- **A question? I wouldn't pick any other girl...Reese is the only one for me! And the second one well...-dreams of Reese in kinky clothes-

**Reese: -blushes but smashes him with a rubber mallet-** PERVERT!!

**Everyone:** O.O

Lindz: -scared- Next one is from 0000MJnarutoFanatic0000

_Cool, a comment special...ok then..._

_This one's for Kyle; Ever consider using your powers to fight Lindsey...it should be a sweet match!_

_This next one is for Kid Flash: We all know you love Reese, but is there anyone else in mind? And what would you do if she left you?_

_I think that's it for now ne? Oh and can you do the next comment special with Reese, Danny and Terra?_

**Ky: -smirks- **That's not a bad idea**! -transforms and summons rocks levitating-**

**Lindz:** WAY AHEAD OF YA!** -smirks as she also transform and lighting bolts forms in her hands-**

**Mura: -blocks screen-** Nope...not today folks! You know who you are!

**Kid Flash: -sulking in the corner- **Aw Reese...

**Mura: -reads kooky's latest news- **Oh my...

**Ky+Lindz: -stops fighting-** What?!

**Mura:** It seems she was referring to Red X, not Kid Flash...**-sweatdrops-**

**Red X: -pops in-** Did someone call my name?

**Lindz: -hearts in her eyes-** Red X!

**Robin: -runs in with Bo Staff-** RED X?! **-starts battling him-**

**Ky:** -.- Great, more idiots to go around!

**Reese:** o.o **-hugs Kid Flash-** GOMEN NASAI! **(Translation: I'm sorry)**

**KF: -grins and hugs back-**

**Everyone: -sighs-** Awwww...

**Mura: -cries-** That's so sweet! And about the next comment special, we can do that for you **-smiles-**

**Ky:** I guess we have time for one more until I can get out of here! And the last one comes from SPskater411!

_Ain't it abit weird...I have writer's block in months U.U I KNOW HOW YOU FEEL...oh, a comment special? COOL!_

_Kyle and Lindsey: Kiss each other! I dare you...muwahahahahahha!  
Kid Flash: Myeh, I have three questions for you...  
1) What's it like to be the fastest kid in the world?  
2) Do you ever want to marry Reese in the future?  
3) What's with the spandex dood?_

**Ky and Lindz: -anger marks-** WE ALREADY DID THAT!

**Mura:** Sorry girl, kooky beat ya to it!

**KF**: I like being fast, it has great advantages! Uh marry her? **-glances at Reese and smiles cutely-** DUH! And the last is simple...The other Flash made me wear this stupid costume, I would change but a certain author didn't want me to **-nods at Mura-**

**Mura: -smiles evilly-**

**Lindz: **Well I guess that's all the time we have...til' next time folks** -sweatdrops at the mess they made-**

**Mura:** Can someone get the janitor?!

* * *

**And there you have it...read and review!!**


	27. Sad musican, show me your love

_**-.-.-Elemental Children-.-.- **_

_**Summary: **_A South Park/Danny Phantom crossover. Kyle and Reese Broflovski are sad that they are moving away from their home. An accident occurs as they arrive into Amity Park, gaining powers for the two twins. They meet new friends, new foes, and possibly two old faces they thought they would never see again?

**Pairings: **Don't worry...the pairings are still the same...but can you remember them all?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or South park OR Teen Titans...period...or any others that I will personally add...plus the creator of Lindsey and Gina is kookygurl82! I owe her thanks and love!

**Warnings:** OOCness probably...violence...too much drama and corny moment...sexual contents and more!

* * *

**Let's recap shall we?...In the girl's bathroom**

Looking in the mirror, Terra was looking a herself and checking if she looked okay. Yes, today is her first day since Beast boy wouldn't stop begging her to enroll so here she is. Good thing next to her was Kole, wearing a white tube top with a red jacket over it, brown miniskirt and black sandals.

"Don't worry Terra, everything is gonna be okay..." Kole assured her friend, who was brushing her hair slowly. When she finished, they walked out until they bumped into...a golden eyed girl with brown hair with a purple jumpsuit and trainers.

"Well hello there, I was wondering if you have seen this girl?" She held up a picture of Reese being seen with Kid Flash in his costume. Terra and Kole looked a bit shocked but played it cool and shook their heads no.

"Why do you wanna know?" Kole asked politely and the new girl grinned evilly.

"Well...I need her for my report on the school paper..." She smirked and was about to walk away until Terra blocked her way.

"Who are you?" She glared at the brunette who just pushed her towards the lockers.

"The name's Riana...and if you get in my way...I'll write a scandal on you two..." She laughed as she walked away.

**In the Music Room**

Jinx was walking by until she stopped at the doorway, peeking in to see Kyle sitting in front of a black grand piano. The red head teen then started playing it, humming a certain little tune. Jinx was surprised that he could play ever so gracefully, usually she would see him play guitar, but since they are one of the same.

_"Why does that song sound familiar?" _She thought, until she saw Kyle with tears threatening to fall. (**me: The song Kyle's playing is Only hope by Mandy Moore, but it's only the piano instrumental, if you don't know the song...then I suggest you listen to it...it's nice and slow)**. Something inside of told her to cheer him up, but then she felt eyes staring at her and saw that Kyle stopped playing while giving a fake smile.

"So...you heard me play huh?" Kyle chuckled with sadness in his eyes.

"Uhhh...I didn't mean to-"

"It's ok..." He smiled and patted a seat nest to him for her and she obeyed. He then closed his eyes and started playing Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson. The pink haired witch could tell it was both a happy yet sad song, and wondered what made him play that song. Once he finished, he turned his head to her to see what she thinks.

"That's a nice song..." Jinx said, attempting to make a conversation. Kyle just smiled sadly then started to play a different song while singing it.

_"Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud"_

Jinx was really impressed, Kyle was kinda a happy person but...he seems different...lonely...distant...depressed...

_"Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
_

'_It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_,

'_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel__"_

Playing the piano, Kyle missed the good old days when he did. Reese was kinda the type to play this but, she always loved guitar better and Kyle vice versa. He was singing this, besides being his favorite song, it reminded him of a certain red headed girl he hated, but liked at the same time.

_"It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue"_

But it was in the past, he wanted to ask Jinx out for a while, but what was stopping him from doing so?

_"Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on,  
_

_'It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak,_

_'And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel,"_

Jinx started to close her own eyes with the tune, loving being next to the Jewish boy. She smiled and played with such emotion, such passion...and she had a feeling it was for her...or is it?

_"It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak,_

_'And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel,_

_'And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel,_

_'Honey why you calling me so late?..."_

**In Cooking Class**

Reese and Stan seems to be baking a_ Lemon_ Cheesecake Pie** (me: LOL, oh I'm getting crazy again...damn me and my fangirlish side!)**.

"Mmmm...this is my favorite..." Reese's eyes glistened as Stan placed it in the oven.

"Yeah, plus it's our specialty huh?" San replied, rubbing his hand with a paper towel, "Hey, you got some flour on your cheek"

"Oro?" But before she knew it, Stan got his handkerchief, licking it a bit and wiping her face, tenderly. Since Kid Flash was in the same room partnered with Lindsey, he looked at them both in jealousy and anger. Lindsey managed to get a glimpse of the couple two tables away from them and grinned.

"You know...She and Stan are a good item eh?" She teased the red headed boy, who turned to her with a look that said _'I'm-angry-but-trying-to-hold-it-in'._

"Huh? You mean Argent right?" He asked as he watched her put their blueberry cake in the oven.

"I meant your girl, stupid..."

"Hey!"

"Look, She not gonna cheat on you, it's just...sometimes she's clueless when Stan tries to make a move..."

"I thought they weren't that close?"

"When they were younger they were, but I don't know what really happened..."

"Hmmm..."

"Besides, past is past...it's not like they're talking about it right now or anything..."

"I guess..." He glanced at Stan and Reese, who were laughing and playfully hitting each other. He had to do something..and fast!

**At the Titans tower, after school ended  
**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Kenny cried as Danny held up his PSP, since he was a bit taller than the blond, "Why are you being so cruel!?"

"Sorry dude, but Robin says you need to step up your studies...otherwise no missions and you don't need more distractions" The ghostly boy replied, nodding his head at Kole. Kenny blushed but kept on jumping to reach his _precious_. Kid Flash stared at his current girlfriend, who was jumping on Danny's back so that Kenny could get it easier. He then made a thought and he grinned in a cunning way as he ran, picked her up bridal style and ran out, leaving two very confused boys.

"What the fuck just happened?!" Kenny exclaimed.

"Maybe they are gonna do something..." Danny replied, as Kenny paced back and forth until it dawned to him.

"You don't think-"

"I'm sure he has his reasons..."

"But, they're 14!!"

"Wally's 15"

"Even though!!"

"I heard from Kyle you had it since elementary..."

"THAT'S TOTALLY DIFFERENT!"

"How?"

"I get paid to get laid!" **(me: XD It rhymed!!)**

"But-"

"We have to tell Kyle!"

"NO!"

"AND WHY NOT?!"

"Because they will both hate us for sure...and I don't want Reese to be mad with me!"

"But think about it...we both like her..."

"Only as a friend...what about you and Kole?" Danny saw his friend clench his fists.

"She has Jericho..." And with that, he stormed out.

**_Meanwhile, with Kid Flash and Reese_**

Kid Flash stopped in his room, throwing Reese in the bed softly and locking the door so no one can go in.

"Wally...hehehe...what was that for?" Reese giggled as she saw Kid Flash going to her, pinning her on the bed. His eyes seems different, both filled with desire and love.

"Reese, We've been together since 3 months ago...and tonight," His forehead leaned on hers, his hot breath tickling her lips, "I will show you how much I love you..."

* * *

**Sorry it took so long, writer's block!!...and it seems really short...so, should I have a lemon in the next one...**

**YES?**

**NO?**

**Please vote and I'll post the next one soon...please read and review**


	28. Jinx finds out!

_**-.-.-Elemental Children-.-.-**_

_**Summary: **_A South Park/Danny Phantom crossover. Kyle and Reese Broflovski are sad that they are moving away from their home. An accident occurs as they arrive into Amity Park, gaining powers for the two twins. They meet new friends, new foes, and possibly two old faces they thought they would never see again?

**Pairings: **Don't worry...the pairings are still the same...but can you remember them all?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or South park OR Teen Titans...period...or any others that I will personally add...plus the creator of Lindsey and Gina is kookygurl82! I owe her thanks and love!

**Warnings: I EDITED THIS!! XD Sorry...no lemon! XD**

* * *

The two teens were gazing at each other for a while until Reese looked at him with an innocent look.

"Very well..." Reese smiled, her heart beating fast and then gave him a very passionate kiss. When they stopped for air, he licked his lips and he kissed her again hungrily. She kissed him back, then started to take off his shirt, which kinda caught the speedster by surprise.

_**About 2 hours later**_

Kid Flash pulled the covers over Reese and himself as he stroked her cheek lovingly.

"That...was...amazing!! Man I guess that's why they call you the fastest guy alive!" Reese giggled tiredly.

"Yeah," He smirks down,"Your all sweaty."

"Oh ha, ha, you are too..." She pouted, jokingly as he leans down and kisses her collar bone.

"How about a shower then?" he asked, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively, as she smirked at him.

"In the morning, I'm too tired to even move." She replied honestly, _"Though a nice shower does sound good..."_

"Ok, my love." She look at him wide eyed with a playful smile.

"Love?" She said, Wally cuddling her longingly.

"yeah..Your mine after all," He said in a determined voice, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulls her to him. She smiles and nuzzled her face into his chest.

"Good night" She whispered sweetly to him.

"Good night my princess" He managed to say before sleepiness took over them. Behind the door were a certain green changeling, a blond fire bender and a ghost boy, listening to them with wide eyes.

"Oh..."

"My..."

"God..." They all gaped, looking at each other with wide eyes. Nodding their heads, they all agreed to never mention this to the other Titans as they ran into their rooms, hiding under the covers of the bed. I guess they were scared for life after that...poor naive little boys...

**The next day**

"It's the strangest thing," Kyle voice was heard in the kitchen with Terra and Robin, "I could've sworn I heard loud screams and banging noises at 12 in the morning..."

"Me, too...it's like the Tower is haunted!" Aqualad trembled, Mas y Menos also scared from the noises that night.

"Nah, maybe you were dreaming..." Robin waved it off, sipping some bottle of water.

"Yeah, you guys are so delusional..." Terra nodded in agreement as a perky Reese wearing only a big white/red T-shirt and yellow short-short came in without them noticing. Both Bumblebee and Lindsey, who were watching some Jack TV, looked at her weirdly.

"Besides, next thing you know...weird things will happen..." Kole giggled but stopped as they heard Reese skipping to them, humming a happy tune as she grabbed Kyle's waffle then skipped out of the room. Everyone blinked in confusion, wondering about the scene that took place.

"She seems...happy?" Bumblebee said, shrugging her shoulders.

Robin's eyes narrowed a bit, feeling something wasn't quiet right, "A bit _too_ happy..."

**Kid Flash's room**

As soon as she stepped in, Wally lifted her up by the waist and spun her around playfully then placing her down on the bed. She shrieked then laughed as her boyfriend grinned like he was on sugar rush.

"Good morning Vapor!" He hugged her, he was still naked though. Good thing the door slide shut, Reese smiled since she wasn't wearing her undergarments, at least the others didn't notice.

"Kid! Hehehe...what's the hurry?" She asked with a grin.

"Did you take a shower already?"

"Uh, no...I borrowed your clothes so I could use get a snackage..."

"Ah...but..." He had that look again, and Reese rolled her eyes.

"Aren't you tired?"

"Meh, last night was fun though...I'm glad your my first..."

"Uwah?!"

"Why are you surprised?"

"Oro...I thought a guy like you is experienced..."

"Nah, I follow my instincts...am I your first?" He asked as Reese nodded bashfully. He lifted her chin and kissed her softly while caressing her cheek.

"OH MY GOD!" Someone one shouted and the two both turned to see Jinx, standing at the door way with her eyes covered by her hands. Kid Flash ran to his own bathroom to change fast while Reese pulled her in and locked the door.

"Woah...you!" Jinx pointed to Reese, "AND YOU!" She then looked at a now fully clothed Wally, wearing a white sweat shirt and blue shorts.

"Jinx...we can explain..." Reese patted her on the shoulder, Kid just watching with fear.

"YOU GUYS DID IT?!" She screamed and the boy covered her mouth.

"Well-"

"YOUR FOURTEEN FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!" She yelled again as the other two tried to shush her. Both of the lovers sat on each side of the confused witch and sighed.

"ok...we'll explain if you keep quiet about it...got it?"

* * *

**MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!1111!! NO MORE LEMON...AND IT'S BACK TO T AGAIN XD**


	29. The other three, Kyle

_**-.-.-Elemental Children-.-.- **_

_**Summary: **_A South Park/Danny Phantom crossover. Kyle and Reese Broflovski are sad that they are moving away from their home. An accident occurs as they arrive into Amity Park, gaining powers for the two twins. They meet new friends, new foes, and possibly two old faces they thought they would never see again?

**Pairings: **Don't worry...the pairings are still the same...but can you remember them all?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or South park OR Teen Titans...period...or any others that I will personally add...plus the creator of Lindsey and Gina is kookygurl82! I owe her thanks and love!

* * *

"When? How?" Jinx asked, as she and Reese turned to the red headed speedster.

"It happened last night..." He replied quietly.

"LAST NIGHT?!" She shrieked, the two red headed teens tried to keep her quiet.

"The reason we don't want to tell anyone was because we didn't want to make a big deal out of it..." Reese then said, as she watched Jinx take this all in. The pink haired girl then stood up with a comedic look of shock.

"But it is a big deal!" She cried and then stared at the door, "I've gotta tell someone!""

"NOooooO!" Wally and Reese screamed and pulled her down the bed again.

"We can't!" Kid hissed, waving his hands no.

"Please, Please! Just promise you won't tell...especially Kyle and Robin-"

"Woah, woah woah!" Kid cut Reese off, who looked at him weirdly, "Why? I mean...I understand about Kyle but Robin?"

"Well, he will think we're fooling around and it will distract us from...you know...our missions"

"And..ha, what? It's suddenly his business?!" He asked sarcastically, feeling a bit pissed off.

"What is your problem?!"

"The problem is that everyone knows we're in love so..."

"But we're still young"

"And you're saying it doesn't count?!"

"I think I should go" Jinx said nervously, but as she stood up, they turned to her glaring and she sat down again. Suddenly, the door opened to Beast Boy, Kenny and Danny falling in, with swirly eyes. As the boys looked up, they saw two angry faces and one that says 'help-me-please!'.

Kenny was the first to stand up and grinned while the other two whistled innocently, "We can explain..."

**In the kitchen**

As Gina, Jericho, Cyborg, Craig and Starfire came back from their mission of capturing another criminal, they suddenly heard someone shouting and they entered the main room to see a red faced Kyle running around with Robin and Kole trying to calm him down.

"What has happened to friend Kyle?" The red haired alien girl asked Lindsey, who was watching in amusement.

"Someone ate Kyle's sandwich..." Lindsey replied, and when Kyle heard it, he stomped over to her showing an empty plastic with a label saying; 'Do not touch Kyle's sandwich!'

Craig faked a gasp and asked jokingly, "Well what did the police say?"

"But friend Craig, there is no police" Starfire said innocently, tilting her head in confusion.

"Star...it's a joke..." Robin said, patting her on the shoulders. Starfire laughed for a while making the others sweatdropped.

"This is not just a sandwich...it's the one Gina makes on Thanksgiving...the turkey slice with a side of gravy inside and..." He sighed, as he drooled at the thought. Lindsey rolled her eyes scoffing, but Kyle saw that and glared at her.

"Kyle, relax...it's just a sandwich!..." She exclaimed but her arch enemy threw the wrapping paper on the floor angry.

"JUST A SANDWICH!? LOOK I'VE BEEN HOMESICK, WENT ON A DATE WITH A BLOND FREAK BECAUSE OF A FREAKING MISSION, MISSED EASTER AGAIN AND I WENT BLIND FOR THE PAST FEW WEEKS AND THAT _SANDWICH_ WAS THE ONLY GOOD THING HAPPENING IN MY LIFE RIGHT NOW!!" Kyle ranted, and breath heavily as Gina gave him a glass of water to drink.

"Well...if you want..Gina could make another one!" Kole said, trying to cheer him up and she turned to the said blond, who looked kinda unsure, "Can't you?"

"Well..." Gina fiddled with her fingers with a guilty look, "It's just that..."

"SHE ONLY MAKES IT ONCE A MONTH!!" Kyle chibi cried; TT.TT

"Yes, the sauce is a family recipe...something that my great great grandma from Russia made" The blond girl continued, Jericho patting her on the back for support. Kyle went to the corner and cried, making the others sweatdrop again.

"So, does this _really_ matter?" Robin asked with a shaky voice. Somehow, Lindsey picked that up and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Gina looked sad again and nodded as Robin was about to go out until Jericho pulled him back.

"What's with the nervousness all of a sudden hm?" Lindsey asked with an innocent face, make Robin sweat.

"Now that she mentioned it..." Kole turned to Robin, "Weren't you eating some sort of sandwich this morning?" That's when everyone gace him a frightened look and Kyle's dark aura spread around the room.

"Kyle...I can explain!!" Robin begged as the red headed Jew walked over to him with murderous eyes.

"You ate _my _sandwich!?" Everyone besides those two ran out of the room, "**_MY SANDWICH?!_**"

**Meanwhile**

"So...you boys won't tell right?" Jinx demanded, tapping her foot lightly on the floor while Kid had his arms around Reese's waist.

"Yeah..." The three boys mumbled but as they saw Jinx's cold glare, they stood up straight like soldiers,"YES MA'AM!" And they ran out of the room, Jinx on their trail as the two lovers laughed silently at them. Suddenly, Wally and Reese heard screaming and lots of footsteps and crashes, but they ignored it and went to sleep.

* * *

Hahahaha...I got this from friends. The story kinda fits and you might be wondering what will happen next? So Jinx knows, Kenny knows, Danny knows and Beastboy knows...who's next?

_Preview on the next Episode_

**"You're leaving?"**

**"How's your therapy going?"**

**"This is not good for my rage..."**

**"Oh yeah...Wally can't stand bras I mean he just can't,"**

**"Consider yourself on my number one killing spree!"**

**"YOU DRANK MY SODA TOO?!"**

**"Where not sure...were HIV positive!"**

DUN DUN DUN!! Uh oh...please read and review to find out more!


	30. The troubles of keeping a secret!

_**-.-.-Elemental Children-.-.- **_

_**Summary: **_A South Park/Danny Phantom crossover. Kyle and Reese Broflovski are sad that they are moving away from their home. An accident occurs as they arrive into Amity Park, gaining powers for the two twins. They meet new friends, new foes, and possibly two old faces they thought they would never see again?

**Pairings: **Don't worry...the pairings are still the same...but can you remember them all?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or South park OR Teen Titans...period...or any others that I will personally add...plus the creator of Lindsey and Gina is kookygurl82! I owe her thanks and love!

* * *

**A week later**

Everyone was eating breakfast on a Saturday morning and chatting merrily. Kole and Gina were sitting on the couch gossiping about school until Kole felt something lumpy under her.

"What's wrong Kole?" Gina asked, concerned of her wriggly friend.

"It feels uncomfortable...what am I sitting on?" Kole tried to dig in the couch until she grabbed a man's white breif, "AH! EW! UNDERWEAR! UGH!" She screamed and threw it away from her while she rubbed her hands on her skirt as if it was contaminated. Raven levitated it up and glared at the boys, showing it to them.

"Alright...who's are they? WHO'S ARE THEY?!" She demanded, some boys mumbled it wasn't theirs or they shook their head no.

"It's Danny's! It's gotta be his" Kid Flash answered nervously, the said ghost boy looked at him in shock as the others turned to him with raised eyebrows. Raven glared at him hard while Danny glanced at the puppy look that Reese and Wally were giving him. He sighed and raised his hands up.

"Yup, they're mine," Danny said defeated, as everyone besides Flash and Reese looked at him disgusted.

"AHA! See...their Dan's...D-D-D-Danny's!" The red headed speedster laughed, and smiled in a guilty way. Danny glared at him but put on a fake smile at the others.

"Why are they here?" Aqualad asked, looking at him with a questioning gaze.

"I dunno I-" The raven haired boy looked at the two lovers, who gave him a look as Danny sighed, "I'm Danny...I'm disgusting...yeah and I take off my underwear and stuff them under the couch..." That's when Gina and Kole jumped up from the couch and ran out the room screaming.

"Well...get them out of here, what's wrong with you?" Lindsey exclaimed angrily as Raven levitated it to him.

"Yeah!" Wally and Reese said scoffing, making Danny give a mean look again. The boy was inching away from the undies as Raven was giving it to him, irritated.

"Take them!" Bumblebee yelled as Danny flinched and jumped out of his chair.

"Danny, they're your underwear you can touch them!" Jinx rolled her eyes as Danny snatched them, looking a bit green. He scratched his head and nodded Flash to have a word with him outside. The red head looked at everyone and shrugged his shoulders as they walked out.

"I can't take this anymore!" Danny yelled as he threw the undies somewhere. Kid Flash begged him to keep it a secret, saying that he and Reese will tell when the time is right.

"Alright!Consider yourself on my number one killing spree!" He threatened. Then a calm looking Kyle eating cotton candy and an irritated Speedy came in after the other two boys left.

"Kyle?" Stan asked worriedly, seeing his best friend smile weirdly and his eyes looked dazed as if he was drunk.

"Hey Stan!" He slurred and then turned to Reese and gave a crazy smile, "Reese?!"

"How's your therapy going?" Lindsey snickered as everyone stared at Kyle and Speedy.

"What does she mean by that?" Reese asked as the two sat down on the couch, not realizing what just happened earlier.

"I went to see a psychiatrist today..." Kyle mumbled as he ate the strawberry sugar sweet. Reese, Stan and Kenny grew worried, he was diabetic after all!

"Why?" Flash also asked, glancing at Speedy for an answer but all her saw was annoyance written on his face.

"On the count of my rage..." The Jew replied as he munched on his cotton candy some more.

"Which I must say is out of control..." Craig said, while laughing a bit but stopped when Kyle gave the middle finger. Stan just noticed now that Robin was nowhere to be seen ever since last night.

"But he gave him a pill for it," Speedy butt in.

"A PILL!?" Reese raised an eyebrow, now her brother did go to the wacky house before, but this was way out of hand.

"Yeah...the guy said that I had to stop going on missions and school since I beat the crap out of Robin that sent him to the hospital, and got angry again..." Now Kyle gained many scared looks but continued, "And then he suggested a tranquilizer...and I thought it was a good idea...so I took it!" He giggled a bit, making his friends and sister freak out a bit.

"Are you okay with that...you know, not be able to go to school and fight crime?" Craig asked cautiously, knowing a hyper Jew when he sees one **(me: I guess from an experience from Reese XD)**.

Kyle just shrugged his shoulders childishly,"I no know..." He giggled again while finishing his cotton candy, "It would be weird but...now I definitely don't care about my sandwich!" He laughed like a maniac, which made some people jump up in fright. Reese pulled Craig and Kenny in one corner, needing to talk to them in private.

"Okay...my brother is officially on crack!" She whispered harshly.

"Calm down Ree I mean...he looks...happy..." Kenny replied as the three looked at a now preppy Kyle crying on Jinx's shoulder, then skipping around pulling funny faces.

"Happy?! More like hyper!" Craig laughed, but stopped again by the look they were giving him.

"What are we going to do?" Reese asked depressed as they saw Kid and Danny wheeling Robin in, who was covered in bandages, like a mummy.

"First things first...should we tell Craig about last night?"

"You mean where Robin ate his sandwich and drank his diet soda to wash it down?" Craig seemed to say this out loud and then Kyle's mood changed into fury as he glared at Robin, who was in fear...again. The other Titans backed into the wall, not wanting to see the horrors repeat itself.

"YOU DRANK MY SODA TOO?!"

**The next day**

Kenny and a girl named Star **(me: she's the same girl that broke into Kyle's room on chapter 5) **were both standing on the doorway of the Titans Tower and he was still holding her hand. She was holding the blue roses in her other hand that Kenny secretly got for her.

"Thank you Ken," She whispered going slightly red. "I had a wonderful time...I was wondering when you'll ask me out..."

"So," He smirked seductively, "Are you still wondering?"

"No..." She said stupidly, "We already went out..." Giggling she hugged his arm while he looked at her weirdly. As they entered the Tower, Kid Flash and Reese were in the main room making out until they heard someone coming so they hid behind the counter. Kenny led Star in as he looked around in shock while Star seems amazed...

"Wow, candles!" She smiled but frowned at the next objects, "What's that a blanket? AND A VIDEO CAMERA!? My my god!!" She turned to Kenny, who tried to explain but got a hard slap in the face.

"Star wait!"

"I can't believe you want sex on a first date and taping it! UGH!" She screamed and stormed out. What they didn't know was Bumblebee was watching the whole thing near the door and she looked at Kenny weirdly.

"Ken, what she mean by-" She looked at the room with disgust, "OH MY GOD BOY! What is the matter with you?!"

"UH...uh...uh..." Kenny trying to explain until Kid Flash popped up, gaining strange looks from the other two.

"...What is going on here?" He asked nervously, Kenny glared at him now understanding. Bumble looked at Kid then turned to Kenny with a deathly look.

"And with Kid Flash in the room! What are you sick?!" She waited for Kenny for an answer, the blond looking at the begging look on Wally's face.

"I'm Kenny...I'm disgusting...I make low-budget adult films," He lied with a fake laugh. The African American female groaned and walked out shaking her head. Reese popped up next to her lover and gave her best friend an apologetic smile. Kenny pointed to them with a look that said 'you-owe-me-one!' and walked out annoyed.

**The day after that**

"You're leaving?" Beastboy asked Terra, who smiled and nodded.

"I'll only be gone for a while...I promise!" She kissed her green boyfriend goodbye and walked out of the main room. Beastboy plopped down on the couch with his bowl of tofu and began to read his comic book until something fell out of it. He picked it up and saw a picture of Reese in the shower. He gasped and laughed a bit, not realizing that Terra came back for something and was behind him.

"OH MY GOD THAT'S REESE!" She screamed. Beastboy looked at her then the picture, his eyes widened with realization and waved his arm and the picture, shaking his head.

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" He stepped towards the girl, but she backs away.

"OH! OH! KEEP AWAY FROM ME YOU SICK, SICK, SICKO!" With that heard, everyone came in to see what's going on.

"What's going on?" Kyle asked, looking from Terra to Beastboy.

"BB has got a secret peep hole!" She yelled, as everyone gasped. Flash saw the picture his friend was holding and bit his lip. Reese also saw this and tried to play along, acting shocked.

"Oh no!" The speedster shouted, the others following him.

"Yes, he has a naked picture of Reese, he takes naked pictures of us, then he eats tofu and then he looks at them!" She snatched the photo away from the green changeling and showed it to everyone. Kyle closed his eyes and covered Jericho's.

"Dude! That's our sister!" He cried as Reese snatched it and hid it in her pocket.

"Okay people calm down..." Kole said with a fake smile, "Let's give our friend BB a chance to explain why he's SUCH A BIG PERVERT?!" She shrieked and everyone turned to the said boy who was stuttering his answer.

"I-I-I-I-I'M NOT A-A-A PP-P-P-PERVERT!" He cried and pleaded, "It's just...uh...I...you know..."

"Aw stop..." Kid Flash came to his side, "There is an explanation for all this..."

"Thanks Kid-"

"-Beastboy's a sex addict!"

"WHAT!?" The red head pushed him to an angry crowd, until Danny and Kenny came to his aid.

"That's not the reason!" Danny yelled, getting everyone's attention.

"YES! You can explain everything with the TRUTH!" Kenny said, glancing at Reese and Kid.

"Then what is the truth?!" Lindsey demanded. Kenny was about to reply until he saw the puppy face on Reese's face. He went soft and glanced at BB and Danny.

"We, all three of us," Danny and BB nodded to continue, "Slept with Reese, but on a different day!" Everyone gasped, Kid and Reese's jaws dropped. Kenny gave them a smirked as Reese shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose. Kyle walked over to the three of them, a scary look on his face.

"You slept with _my_ sister?!" He hissed angrily, the three boys sweating with fear.

"Yeah...but we were drunk and, we didn't really do anything!" Danny stuttered, the other two nodding anxiously.

"This is not good for my rage..." Kyle replied with a nasty glare as he got out his pills.

"Is this true? Are you sure?" Gina asked, shocked at one of her best friends sleeping with three guys.

"We're not just sure...we're HIV positive!" Kenny exclaimed, making Kyle scream in anguish as Jinx tried to calm him down. So after they lied, something popped up on Stan's mind.

"Hey, isn't she in love with Wally?" Now that got everyone's attention as they turned to the said hero.

"I...am not experienced..." He lied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh yeah...don't you have that one fear?" Terra laughed, remembering what Wally told her one time, "Women's bras?"

"Oh yeah...Wally can't stand bras I mean he just can't," Argent agreed, making Kid sigh in despair. Jinx rolled her eyes and dragged him, Reese, Kenny, BB and Danny out...leaving everyone to their own thoughts.

* * *

**Whew! THAT WAS LONG! Read and review...and since I'M NOT _THAT _EVIL XD...I won't put a preview...BYE!**


	31. My partner in crime!

_**-.-.-Elemental Children-.-.- **_

_**Summary: **_A South Park/Danny Phantom crossover. Kyle and Reese Broflovski are sad that they are moving away from their home. An accident occurs as they arrive into Amity Park, gaining powers for the two twins. They meet new friends, new foes, and possibly two old faces they thought they would never see again?

**Pairings: **Don't worry...the pairings are still the same...but can you remember them all?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or South park OR Teen Titans...period...or any others that I will personally add...plus the creator of Lindsey and Gina is kookygurl82! I owe her thanks and love!

** NEWSFLASH: **This isn't XXXHimura911XXX, we both agreed that I could co-write for her.

Mura: -walks in- Oh? Hey kooky-chan! -smiles-

kooky: -waves- Yo! Glad you could make it!

Mura: -.- Yeah, I guess...my brother-in-law's wedding was busier than I thought...

kooky: o.o Oh?

Mura: Yeah...anyways...on with the chapter...and I might add a few things to your work though...

** WARNING**: Theres a little bit of sex in this, but you don't actually see them do it. And, the chapter is short.

**Writer's note: **Yeah I wasn't here when she made this so...I might add a few twists here and there...now on to my partner! -smiles-

** Co-Writer's note:** Um..I don't know a lot about this story to be writing about it, but I'm gonna try. So, if I make a mistake, please point that out to me. Thank you...On with the story!

* * *

Jinx walked them to her room as she many thoughts raced through her mind. She glanced at the boys then Reese.

"You two don't really think that excuse would work do you?" Jinx turned to Kid and Reese, who looked both embarrassed and depressed.

"As long as no one finds out yeah..." Kid Flash spoke, holding a quiet Reese in his arms. Kenny looked at them with an apologetic look. Reese smiled and nodded in understanding, making her friend grin sheepishly.

"You know you and I can't keep lying to your brother right?" Jinx asked the female red head, who kinda looked away.

"What? Because he's your boyfriend?" Beastboy snickered as the other girl smacked him upside on the head. Reese sighed, and hoped that nothing else bad would happen.

Xx Reese's P.O.V xX  
I sighed. Its been a week since Danny, Kenny, and BB said that they had each done it with me. And, Kyle was still not happy about it.

"Why, Reese?! WHY?!"he had said. Gina was shocked, and had tried to avoid me after that. Lindsey was pissed off and telling them off. Jinx tried to calm Kyle down. And Stan was being just plain quiet around me. I felt really bad about all of this. I mean, it wasn't their fault, yet they took the blame for me.

"Hey babe, anything wrong?" I turned around. It was Kid Flash, looking as hot as ever. I smile a sad smile. He sat down next to me on the comfy bed. It was around 12:00 at night, and we were in my room. The room was dark, except for a little candlelight. Which made the mood between me and Kid Flash more romantic.

"No, theres nothing wrong. You don't have anything to worry about," I heard myself answer. He smirks and plays with my hair.

"I know theres something.." trailed off Kid Flash. I take a deep breath. I'm a little tired, but I'm still awake enough to know whats going on around me.

"Well, its just that..Why did they take the blame for us? I feel really guilty," I said. He was still playing with my hair when he said the next thing.

"Maybe we can..Ya know, have sex again to make you feel better," he suggested playfully. I giggled. Feeling a bit better.

"Your such a naughty boy, you know that right?" I smirk. He smirks right back at me.

"I know.." he whispers in my ear. I giggled again. That got me in the mood, so I nodded.

Xx Normal POV xX  
Kid Flash and little Ree were having fun, screaming and sweaty. But what they didn't know was that someone has listened intently to what was going on..And soon they would regret it.

"Ree..How could you?"

* * *

**Abit short...but it's great kookygurl82 wrote some of this for me...I thank her with cookies and hugs -grins-...I was the starting point but...I PROMISE TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP TODAY! -salutes and walks out- READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	32. The P word!

_**-.-.-Elemental Children-.-.- **_

_**Summary: **_A South Park/Danny Phantom crossover. Kyle and Reese Broflovski are sad that they are moving away from their home. An accident occurs as they arrive into Amity Park, gaining powers for the two twins. They meet new friends, new foes, and possibly two old faces they thought they would never see again?

**Pairings: **Don't worry...the pairings are still the same...but can you remember them all?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or South park OR Teen Titans...period...or any others that I will personally add...plus the creator of Lindsey and Gina is kookygurl82! I owe her thanks and love!

** NEWSFLASH:** kookygurl82 is official writing here as well...**  
**

* * *

Kyle locked himself inside his room. Everyone soon stopped trying to bring him out of his stuff bedroom, even Jinx gave up soon after. The red sighed and stared at his window.

"_Why is everything falling apart?_" He thought as his eyes landed on a dusty black violin in the corner of the room, never been used after he came here 7 months ago. He raised and eyebrow and picked up the instrument and started to play a soft tune. It was gracefully, but full of sorrow at the same time. Tears start to roll down his face as he kept on playing. But unknown to him, someone walked by and heard him playing.

"_Is he playing Ave Maria...in the violin?!_" The person thought, shocked that his friend was playing the violin once again. Kyle continued playing, his eyes closed as the music takes it's toll.

"_I don't believe it, Kyle only plays the violin when he feels depressed...I'm not surprised if it's about Reese and the boys..._" The figure thought and smiled to himself as he walked away from the teary musician. Kyle then ended the tune as he turned his head to the door where his spy was before.

"That's odd...I felt a familiar presence before..." But he merely shrugged and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow on his bed.

Meanwhile, Stan was on the rooftops...looking a bit distressed. Kenny was called up and listened to his friend's rant about not telling him anything.

"And then, you guys and Reese...man why didn't you say anything about that!? I would have promised not to tell Kyle and all-"

"Hey, do you hear that?" Kenny shushed Stan, as he heard a violin play. Stan closed his mouth shut as he too listened to the melodic sound.

"Yeah, it sounds like Kyle-"

"But more compassionate and more in deep..." Kenny then spotted a shadowy figure and glared at it. Stan looked where Kenny was staring a and glared too. There stood a women with dark red hair, playing a red expensive violin, smirking.

**With Kid Flash and Reese**

Reese woke up with a start, but felt her stomach churn as she sped out to the bathroom. Wally woke up too, seeing his girlfriend run like she was on fire. He followed her and pulled her hair back as she threw up her last night dinner.

"Geez Vapor, what did you eat?" Kid Flash sighed as he wiped her sides of her mouth with a tissue. Reese coughed a bit as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Kid...what if...I'm-" Flash knew what she was about to say and shushed her.

"Don't say anything like that!...besides it's impossible!"

"You never know...I'm not exactly human!"

"Yeah but-" They kept going on and on, not knowing Jinx and Danny could hear them outside the door. Danny looked at his female friend, making sure he was hearing right, but noticed the seriousness on her face. The ghost boy couldn't take it anymore and burst in the door.

"Whats going on?"he asked. Reese and Flash both looked at him, a bit flustered that Jinx and him had interrupted their.. _conversation_.

Flash spoke first, "Nothing. At all.."he said through his teeth. Jinx rolled her eyes.

"Me and Danny both heard what happened outside the door. You too were LOUD. Its impossible not to hear you. So don't even try to deny it," she snapped at the even more flustered Kid Flash. She then turned to his girlfriend, "I just can't believe you would get pregnant, Reese! Its like..I don't even know you anymore. Why didn't you take those pills that keeps you from getting pregnant?? Or even better, not trying it at all!"she lectured. Reese then looked down, ashamed. Flash was about to say a come back for her when Danny came in between them.

"Stop fighting! Look, lets just go buy a test to see if Ree here is pregnant. Jinx, you could be telling them off for nothing. Anyways, I know a store we can go to anyways to buy it," Danny saved.

"Yea, but how are we going to pay for it? Its not like pregnancy tests are free, ya know!"Jinx said.

"I have some money we can use,"Reese said for the first time in the conversation. It was so surprising, the three others jumped a little.

"Are you sure..I mean, you can't be..You know.."Flash tried.

"Pregnant,"finished Jinx. Reese's boyfriend covered his ears.

"DON'T EVEN SAY THE P WORD!"

"Pregnant"

"UGH!"

"What's up?" Everyone then turned to see Robin looking at them with weird eyes. Danny opened his mouth to say something until Kenny barged in looking distressed.

"Robin, we got trouble!" Kenny said and dragged the leader out, making the four in the bathroom sigh in relief.

Xx Later at the store, outside the bathrooms xX

Reese came out of the bathroom. She just finished her pregnancy test and looked a bit scared. Kid flash looked as scared as her.

"You know what..I..I can't even hear the answer. I'll just go outside, and tell me there," he then left. Danny, Reese, and Jinx were now all alone.

And..

Silence.

"Well?"Danny asked. Reese was playing with her fingers. Trying to avoid their eyes.

"I..I'm.."she then looked up at them, with innocent, scared, little girl eyes. Looking for comfort.

"I'm pregnant" Jinx was about to say something, until Danny gasped and fainted making both girls sweatdrop.

* * *

**I personally thought Kid Flash would faint...but I guess Danny did it for him...LOL, ANYWAYS...thanks again kooky for helping me (well, we are writers here after all...ooo, like Matt Stone and Trey Parker -grins-), I was really stuck there..find out what happens next time! Read and Review.**


	33. You're a vampire? The blackmail

_**-.-.-Elemental Children-.-.- **_

_**Summary: **_A South Park/Danny Phantom crossover. Kyle and Reese Broflovski are sad that they are moving away from their home. An accident occurs as they arrive into Amity Park, gaining powers for the two twins. They meet new friends, new foes, and possibly two old faces they thought they would never see again?

**Pairings: **Don't worry...the pairings are still the same...but can you remember them all?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or South park OR Teen Titans...period...or any others that I will personally add...plus the creator of Lindsey and Gina is kookygurl82! I owe her thanks and love!

** NEWSFLASH:** kookygurl82 is official writing here as well...

* * *

Xx Reese's P.O.V xX  
Ugh..Its been a couple days now since I took that pregnancy test. And that I found out I was gonna have a baby. I have a million questions going through my head. Whose the baby? Is it a boy or girl? What am I gonna name the kid? And most importantly..Am I fit to take care of a baby?? I feel stupid asking myself that question. Of course I'm not! I'm still in school, I may have to end up like those teenagers that are poor because they dropped out of school. At least I still have Kid Flash to comfort me. He's been the best boyfriend ever. I mean, he wasn't all happy and giddy about the baby, but at least he didn't leave me. Some men leave women when they get pregnant to their baby. I'm just glad about that. I walk up to my door, about to open it, when I see a note. I curiously open it, and see that whoever the person was, didn't write it, but typed the letter instead. I then start to read, curious as to what it may be.

Greetings Reese,  
You must be curious as to whom that this may be. Well, I can't reveal my  
identity, because then it will spoil the fun. You can call me.. Writer.  
I hear you have a baby? Ha ha. How cute. How did I know, exactly? Well,  
when you were "doing IT" with Flash, I could hear you outside your door.  
(**Co writer: refer back to chapter 31 **The last paragraph. ).

At first I didn't  
know what I should do, but I've thought about it.  
I shall give you an order. At times I will give you this note, and you have  
to do as I say. If you don't, then I'll tell your brother Kyle whats going  
on.  
Oh, and just so your little friends don't blab about it, Kid Flash, Jinx,  
and Danny are all supposed tohis too. You should tell them about this, because  
if they don'their orders too, then Kyle will know.  
Your gonna tell me if you wannahis or not. If you don't wannahis, then Kyle  
shall know about the baby and sex.  
So, whats your answer?  
Your anonymous enemy,  
Writer

Xx Normal P.O.V xX

Reese gasped, and was so shocked she dropped the paper on the floor. Everything for her. Nothing was moving..This couldn't be..Who was this person? Who would be so cruel to do this to her?

She then scowled. She really didn't wanna do this, but what choice did she have? She sighed and stopped glaring. She would have to think up a plan later, for now shes just gonna have to do what this person says.

She'd find out later.

If only she knew who she was up against.

**With Jinx, Kid Flash, and Danny**

Out in the hallways, right about now you'd think Kid Flash was pretty upset? Well...that's not how Danny and Jinx saw it.

"ARGH! HOW COULD I'VE BEEN SO STUPID?!"

"Calm down Kid, I'm sure everything will work out soon" Danny replied nervously, but Jinx gave him a 'not helping' look.

"Look Wally, I think you should tell Kyle about this, he'll understand, he's a patient guy" Jinx smiled thinking about her secret her secret crush. At this, Danny snickered.

"I doubt it! This is the same guy who kicked the crap outta Robin for a sandwich!" Danny argued.

"You don't know him like I do! Trust me!" She yelled. Suddenly, they saw Craig ran by in panic while Kyle was hot on his trail, fuming in anger.

"I didn't mean to dude! Reese let me borrow it!"

"YOU STOLE MY FAVORITE SHIRT?!"

"SAVE ME!! TT.TT" Craig yelled as he changed into his werewolf form and ran in all fours. Kyle growled that his target is speeding up, but he turned to the scared three and smiled happily waving and then chasing Craig again. Danny turned to the startled pink haired witch with a smug smirk.

"You were saying?"

"Shut up Ghost Boy!" She hissed and was about to hex Danny to oblivion until he went through the wall laughing. Kid watched this, still a bit upset.

**With Kenny and Robin**

Standing on the rooftops of Jump City, the two boys were watching a blond girl walk out the store.

"Are you sure it's necessary? Spying on your classmate?" Robin asked, catching Kenny clenching his fists.

"I'm positive she's behind this..." Kenny growled and turning to Robin, but the boy wonder was shocked to see the girl was behind them, smiling evilly. Kenny transformed and was about to attack but she grabbed his partner's collar.

"My, aren't you delicious??" She asked seductively and bite down to his neck, making Robin scream in agony. He passed out and was throw to the side. Kenny looked shocked as Robin turned pale by the minute.

"You're a vampire?" He muttered as she came closer to him, lifting his chin.

"I'm back for you Kenny, and nothing will stop me now..." And with that, she bit down on his neck, all his life was drained. But a certain white haired ghost saw this and flew to report to his light.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!! WHO IS THE BLOND GIRL? WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO REESE AND WALLY NOW? WILL KYLE FIND OUT SOON? Tune in next time! And sorry it was late...**


	34. Sorry I'm late! The next chosen one!

_**-.-.-Elemental Children-.-.- **_

_**Summary: **_A South Park/Danny Phantom crossover. Kyle and Reese Broflovski are sad that they are moving away from their home. An accident occurs as they arrive into Amity Park, gaining powers for the two twins. They meet new friends, new foes, and possibly two old faces they thought they would never see again?

**Pairings: **Don't worry...the pairings are still the same...but can you remember them all?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or South park OR Teen Titans...period...or any others that I will personally add...plus the creator of Lindsey and Gina is kookygurl82! I owe her thanks and love!

** NEWSFLASH:** 3 more chapters until the end of season 1...don't worry a sequel might come up soon...sorry I didn't update in a long time...I was either lazy or busy!

* * *

**_Kazu's P.O.V _****(a/n: Yup it's his moment to shine)**

I must report to Lady Reese or that she-witch might come after her. I raced towards the Titans Tower until a certain person saw me. I stopped infront of him to tell him what I saw.

"Are you sure? Who is she anyways?" He asked me, looking around to see if anyone was around.

"I'm sure Master Daniel, but we must warn my mistress and-"

"No!The last thing Reese wants is someone coming after her...we need to handle this ourselves"

I looked at him shocked. Sure I knew about the child that was to be born, but this was a serious matter. Danny looked at me knowingly and walked off, leaving me to my thoughts. Suddenly, a dark shadow came behind and I saw a woman with a green cloak on. I came to know her as Kyle's guardian.

"What is it?" I asked her as she pulled her hood down.

"I came to tell you that the baby will be born very soon..." She replied, smiling sadly.

"How soon?"

"Tomorrow..."

"Why so fast?"

"As the children of the elements, Rosella and the others have many qualities that humans don't have" I nodded as I looked into the mirror. I knew the child inside my light would be extraordinary like her mother would...time was about to repeat itself once again.

"So...what shall we do?" She asked in grief as I paced slowly back and forth, until something dawned to me.

"We must tell them to do the ritual..." I said in a serious tone, and she seemed a bit shocked.

"But Kazu-san, there are only six of them...the final chosen one wasn't revealed yet! And they are so young" She exclaimed as the images of Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Reese, Lindsey and Gina came into my mind. I was young too when I did it, so this shouldn't be a problem. I smirked as I remembered something that she forgot.

"Oh I found him alright..." I chuckled as the woman looked at me confused.

"Really? Who?"

I turned to her with a scheming look on my face.

"He's coming here right now..."

**_The last chosen one's P.O.V. _**_(a/n: Whowee, what a long name...sorry folks can't reveal who this is!)_

I was standing at the entrance of the Titans Tower. Why am I here? I know. Because I needed help...I was getting weaker and weaker by the day and there was only one person that could help me...and that was Kenny McCormick.

"What are you waiting for?" I turned to see Jake standing behind me with a grin, "...well?"

"I thought you'd be in hiding?" I asked smartly, as he scoffed then smiled at me gently.

"Am I? I just wanted to see my two adorable siblings again...and why did you send that letter to Reekins anyways?" He replied with his eyebrow raised as I turned away from him blushing. I wasn't gay...my dad said I was bi-curious that's all!

"I just wanted to see if she was willing to listen...you know incase she might turn against me or something"

"Ah smart thinking...no wonder I keep you around," I grinned sheepishly as he smirked and disappeared outta sight. I faced the door again and rang the doorbell. This should be interesting.

**No one's P.O.V**

Meanwhile inside, Danny and Kole were relaxing in the couch drinking Ice Tea. The others went to check on Robin and Kenny in the hospital wing upstairs ever since Starfire and Raven came back with them. Kole was the most worried among them, but decided to discuss this with Danny.

"-I mean, he kept avoiding me ever since 2 weeks ago, it seems this was all my fault..."

"It's not your fault Kole, if Reese was here I bet she'd say to not worry,"

"Speaking of Reese, where is she now a days? Is she still upset?"

"Uhh...yeah, pretty upset," Before Kole could ask anymore the door rang. She stood up along with the ghost and opened the doors to see a figure in a brown cape and hood. Danny looked at the stranger curiously while Kole tilted her head in confusion.

"Uh? May I help you?" Kole asked politely. The hooded person took off his gloves and placed his hands on the two, making the two gasp in shock and collapse.

The person looked down and smiled, "No thanks, I'll just let myself in..." He placed his hood down to reveal...

* * *

**Cliffy! Now the next one will be written by kooky-chan again...as soon as she writes to me I guess...so, can you guess who this person is? Sorry it's short and I didn't post for ages...but I had somethings / R&R**


	35. The son of Satan! Writer revealed?

_**-.-.-Elemental Children-.-.- **_

_**Summary: **_A South Park/Danny Phantom crossover. Kyle and Reese Broflovski are sad that they are moving away from their home. An accident occurs as they arrive into Amity Park, gaining powers for the two twins. They meet new friends, new foes, and possibly two old faces they thought they would never see again?

**Pairings: **Kid Flash X Reese, Robin X Starfire, Cyborg X Bumblebee, Danny X Sam, Stan X Argent, Kyle X Jinx, Lindsey X Red X, Gina X Jericho, Beastboy X Terra, Riley X Speedy and Kenny X Kole

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or South park OR Teen Titans...period...or any others that I will personally add...plus the creator of Lindsey and Gina is kookygurl82! I owe her thanks and love!

** NEWSFLASH:** Chapter Countdown: 2

* * *

Playing his black bass guitar all alone, sat a very lonely wolf halfa. Craig sighed as he kept strumming a tune as he thought about current events. Losing the one he loved, losing his prissy girlfriend, getting chased by an angry Jew. This wasn't the week he liked at all. With all his depression, he saw a blond figure pass his door.

"Ken?" He called out, placing his bass on the bed and going after him. The figure stopped but Craig gasped that it wasn't Kenny but an unknown person who placed his hood up once more.

"Long time no see Craig..." He spoke out softly. Craig glared at the intruder, but something inside him told him that the kid ment no harm. Suddenly, Reese came out of her room and stared at both Craig and the other boy before her.

"Your new friend Craig?" She asked both jokingly and seriously.

"Not exactly,"

"So who's this weirdo?"

The other boy chuckled as he faced the red headed girl, "Hello there Reese, have you kept your word?" He asked as he held up a burned piece of paper that had her name and Kid Flash's name on it. Reese recognized it and growled.

"So you're Writer?"

"That's right...and I hope you do well as to hear me out..." They stared at each other, while Craig looked back and forth confused.

"Okay what's going on?" Craig hissed, not liked being ignored but Reese just hushed him.

"So...guessed who I am?"

Reese squinted her eye at him, trying to figure him out. What stood out to her was that his eyes were aquamarine filled with loss and despair. She slowly walked towards him, Craig watching with anticipation. She reached her hand to reach for his hood. She was about to pull it down until...

...Writer's hand caught her hand in his grasp. He smirked(Even though Reese couldn't see), as Reese gasped.

"You thought you could get away with that, didn't you? Well, I'm not an idiot, that's for sure, I heard you coming up behind me," he said as his aquamarine eyes sparkled in glee. The Jewish girl frowned, but then perked up when she realized that Kid Flash has secretly gone in the room, and heard everything. She was now smiling as her boyfriend winked, giving her a sign  
that meant he would pull down the hood.

"What are you smiling about?"Writer asked her suspiciously. Reese was then alarmed, and realized that she would have to keep him occupied until Flash could pull down his hood.

"Er.. Well, I just remembered the funniest thing that happened yesterday! You wanna hear it?"she asked in a weak voice.

"No."

"Great! Now, heres what happened.. Um.. Me and uh.. Kyle were watching this thing and uh.. Gina appeared and.. She um.."

Xx Kid Flash's POV xX

Crap, I'm gonna have to hurry up since my girlfriend is trying to stall. I don't want Writer to get to suspicious, he must be very annoyed now, since he said he didn't wanna hear it. Anyways, I saw his hood right there. But, I have to sneak up behind it  
without making any noise. Because, if I get caught, then its the end of me. I could see Craig looking at me in wonder. Wow.. He must be very confused about this whole thing.. Well, we'll have to explain later. But for now I have to get the damn hood. I could feel the sweat on my back as my hand was only about one centimeter away from the thing. I just realized that when I touch his hood, I would have to act fast and pull it down before he can catch me. Which only made me more nervous. I touched the silky felt for a few seconds until I pulled it down, Writer than turned around to reveal...

...Who the heck is this guy?...

**(Mura: BUWAHAHAHAHAHA!! I'M NOT JUST EVIL...I'M SUPER EVIL!!)**

Xx No ones POV, with The Chosen One xX

After I rang the doorbell, someone answered the door.. Actually, two someones. And, it made me smirk to see them. Why, it was Kazu and Kyle's guardian. Kazu looked like he was right about something, while Kyle's guardian was wearing a face that said "It can't be..No!"

I shook Kyle's guardian's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you.. And, Kazu, long time no see?" I smiled at my old "friend." He then looked like he was about to ask me a thousand questions.

"Why are you here?" he questioned me. That just made me feel even more devious.

"Aren't you happy to see me?"

"No. Not really." I sigh.

"Look, let me just speak to Kenny McCormick. OK? I need his help with something," I said. All of a sudden, Kenny just randomly came.

"Did I just hear someone say my name?" he asked. He then smiled when he saw me. "Hey long time no see Damien!" The blond was smirking at me. I smiled softly as I waved a hello and he hugged me brotherly like. I hugged back like I was losing him. Hey, I might be the son of Satan, but Kenny was family I guess, being always in Hell whenever he dies.

"Damien? Is it really you?" A voice broke out as everyone turned to see Kyle walking towards them. I smirked at him as I saw a young girl behind him, clutching his arm in fear. Yes, I'm used to that, being scary to everyone. But this girl seemed different, she was...dark...

"Hello Kyle, say where's you sister and the other boys," That's when we all heard a scream.

* * *

**Okay, now we found out Damien is the other and final chosen one! Why? And we still don't know who Writer is!? (Yeah I know because of me and I'm all evil XD) So, care to take guesses? Read and Review!**


	36. Second to the last, Greecia!

**_-.-.-Elemental Children-.-.- _**

**_Summary: _**A South Park/Danny Phantom crossover. Kyle and Reese Broflovski are sad that they are moving away from their home. An accident occurs as they arrive into Amity Park, gaining powers for the two twins. They meet new friends, new foes, and possibly two old faces they thought they would never see again?

**Pairings: **Kid Flash X Reese, Robin X Starfire, Cyborg X Bumblebee, Danny X Sam, Stan X Argent, Kyle X Jinx, Lindsey X Red X, Gina X Jericho, Beastboy X Terra, Riley X Speedy and Kenny X Kole

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or South park OR Teen Titans...period...or any others that I will personally add...plus the creator of Lindsey and Gina is kookygurl82! I owe her thanks and love!

**NEWSFLASH:** Chapter Countdown: 1

* * *

Xx Damien's POV xX  
My heart started pumping a million times after that scream. It was like, a girl... Everyone then starts to run in the direction of the yelling.

"AH!!"

"You guys, in here!" Kenny points inside a room, which seems to be thesource of the screaming girl. We then all rush inside, totally confused about whats going on and when I see Craig, Kid Flash, Reese(Who seemed to be the girl who was screaming), and.. Who the was this guy?

Reese was face to face with the stranger. He turned around to see Kid Flash, and practically beat him up, and Kid's face was like TT.TT

Before the dude could do any real damage to him though, Reese ran in front of him, and blocked her boyfriend.

Xx No one's POV xX

"IF YOU WANNA HURT HIM, YOU HAVE TO GET PAST ME FIRST!" she screamed.

"Writer" smiled in a devious way.

"Well, I guess I can tell your secret now. If you don't follow, what I say, then I tell your brother whats going on!" he replied.  
"WHAT? WHAT SECRET?! WHATS GOING ON ROSELLA BROFLOVSKI?!" Kyle asked Reese in a desperate way, wondering why she would even try to hide something from him.

"I'm so sorry, big brother! But, thats not important right now! I'll explain everything later!" she then turned to Writer. "You monster! I don't care what you do, you can't hurt Kid Flash!"

Her enemy smirked. "Being stubborn, eh? Fine! ITS A BATTLE!"

Reese frowned, and got ready for the battle of a lifetime.

"Bring it on.." She smirked. "...Butters..."

Danny heard Reese cry out and fazed through wall to wall until he reached his destination. He gasped to see both Reese and Wally knocked to the wall and Craig fighting someone. The boy was a blond who was small than Craig with blond hair and baby aquamarine eyes dressed in a brown jacket hoodie, black jeans, shirt, shoes and gloves.

"_Wait a minute..._" He thought to himself, "_He's the guy we fought last time!_"

"Well thought Danny," The said ghost boy turned to the source of the voice and saw Gina and Jericho running towards them. Danny noticed they were holding hands, but decided this wasn't the time to tease them. Butters turned to them and smirked, especially to Gina.

"Hm? We have another child carrier hm?" He smirked as Jericho glared at him hard, and Gina looked away, guilty. Kenny looked at her questionably , as he put two and two together and it hit him like a truck ran over him. Kole wasn't with Jericho all along, he was getting down with the other blond.

"DOH!" Kenny scream randomly, making everyone jump in surprise. Kole, Raven and Robin were round the corner as the alarm sounded. Kenny looked Kole and smiled for the first time today, while Danny rolled his eyes muttering, **_"This is one long day!"_**

"Ah? So all the Teen Titans are here eh?" Butters chuckled as many skeletons appeared out of nowhere and attacked our heroes in combat. There was only one person who can be behind this.

"Jake!" Both Kyle and Reese hissed his name with venom in their voices as the said man appeared before them with his allies behind him. Wendy, Bebe, Clyde and Token had dazed looks in their eyes as they ran towards their opponents. Stan fought Wendy, Kyle with Clyde, Gina with Bebe, Craig with Clyde and Danny with Token. Soon many of the other Titans came and fought some of the skeletons rising.

"THERE ARE SO FRINKING MANY OF THEM!" Craig shouted as he slashed two bony figures with his claws. He was about to get hit until Raven held him and placed a shield around them. The ebony haired boy looked shocked, but the girl just hugged him tighter.

"Raven...?" He whispered as she let go and ran to help Robin. He shook his head and smashed yet another skeleton to the wall. Kenny on the other hand, was not doing so well.

"Damn," He hissed as many of the dead cornered him and he backed into the wall. He many scars and cuts all over his body, and all he had to defend himself was a half broken bow and arrow, which he ran out of actually. Before one was about to stab him in the gut, Kole turned crystal and shielded him. Kenny grinned as she turned back and smashed the thing with a bat.

"Kole, I'm sorry!" He said as he punched a skeleton behind him.

"Me too, but lets save that for later!" His girl smiled as she kicked the other thing behind her. All the skeletons started to surround them, and Kenny's girl knocked them all down, the dead was no match for a strong kid like her. When she was threw of them, Kole got on her knees and looked down at Kenny. She looked sad.

"Its OK Ken, we'll have you healed in no time," she told him. The boy smiled warmly, and just because she said those words, he actually believed her.

Meanwhile, Jake smiled as he disappeared and Reese followed after him.

"REE!" Kyle screamed as he was about to race off until Kid Flash stopped him.

"I'll go after her!" The other red head said and sped away, leaving Kyle to deal with his devious enemy.

"What's wrong Kylie? Afraid to fight without your sister?" Clyde laughed with a smirk. Kyle smirked back, making Clyde confused.

"**Green viper DESCEND! EARTH!**" He shouted as he once more, green hair, brown eyes, costume and all, "**_Let's do this!_**" He and his guardian, Midori, said as he fused her within him and he placed his staff up in the air. Stan grinned and transformed fully, as Lindsey, Gina, Tweek and Craig did the same.

"Okay, here's the thing!" Kyle and Midori's voice commanded in sync, "We need to defeat these things and fast and save Reese from my brother!"

"Gotcha!" Stan and another manly voice replied, it turned out to be the man that was in Kyle's dream before.

"We will do our best!" Gina and a gentle boy's voice smiled, maybe it was her guardian before her. The boy looked like a boy version of Gina, only with short hair and darker blue eyes.

"C'mon then!" Lindsey and a snotty woman's voice yelled as she grinned. The woman looked like an older version of Lindsey, only with gem like amethyst eyes. Tweek and Craig nodded as two other men appeared behind them, who looked like them only older. They charged at their enemies as the Teen Titans followed their example.

Lindsey fought with good amount of strength as she used her lighting bolts to denigrate all the monsters. Suddenly a red boomerang in a shape of a X hit three in one to the wall. Lindsey looked behind her to see Red X and all his glory.

"Red X?" She gasped a bit as the guy before her smirk.

"Can't let you have all the fun eh?" He chuckled as he went back to back with her as more skeletons surround them.

"I thought you were more of the bad boy?" The red head asked as she electricuted two of the enemies.

"Just call me an anti-hero..." Red X shrugged as he flipped over her and destroyed four skeletons in 3 seconds flat.

But Gina wasn't doing very well with Bebe. She got scared(She gets scared very easily), and when Bebe got her into a corner, it seemed like there was no hope for the dirty blond, when Jericho came to the rescue. He was beating Bebe, when she unexpectedly kicked him where the sun don't shine, and the boy fell down to the ground, obviously weak. Gina gasped. She was crying and then, she got angry. These were one of those rare times when Gina got mad. The girl was boiling up with anger, she gritted her teeth, got clenched fists, and then, she used her powers. She obviously had the power to make a dream a reality. So, she dreamt that Bebe was defeated, and that Jericho was healed.  
It was, of course, turned into a reality, and it all came true. Bebe fell to the ground, and her "boyfriend" was back, good as new. Gina was then happy again, and ran over to him. Jericho got up and smiled.

"Wow G! I didn't know you could be so tough!" he said. His crush blushed**(kooky: Hehe.. That rhymed! Me: ) Focus Sarah...)**. That's when Gina realized, he talked?! It seems Kyle noticed too, but was too busy dealing with his opponent. But she shook her head and smiled gently.

"Thanks.." she smiled. Then, they closed their eyes and were about to kiss when..

_**BAM!**_

Gina opened her eyes and looked up to see Kyle, Stan, Craig and Danny fighting Clyde, Wendy, Token. It looked like they needed some help.

"Oh no! Jericho! They need help, lets go help them!"The girl then ran off, and the boy was left to look at her from afar. He sighed, and shook his head.

_Silly Gina.. Always nice and willing to help people.. But strong and fierce when her loved ones get hurt.. Thats why I love her..._was the last thing he thought before running off to help the other with Gina.

"Stan! W need more help! They're too strong!"Kyle yelled over to his best friend.

"Its OK! Just hold on! We'll get help soon!"

"And help you got." The two boys turned to Gina and Jericho. It was the girl that had spoken.

"Great! Thanks guys, we need all the help we can get," Stan said. They all smiled at each other when Danny then yelled at them.

"Um, hello?! A little help here?!"

Gina giggled while they all nodded, and helped defeat the dead people.

When they were all sure that there were no more skeletons left or any more of they're enemies, they(As in they, Kole, Kenny, Gina, Jericho, Stan, Kyle, Danny, and the Titans) ran over to the defeated Reese and Kid Flash. They just all stared at the two of them, when the sensitive dirty blond burst into tears.

"They're never gonna come back! And its all my fault!" TT-TT Jericho comforted her, and the rest of the crew just kept staring at Reese and Kid Flash.

"Well.. At least the fights over now,"Danny said.

"Not exactly...You forgot about me!"

They turned around to see "Writer." Stan glared at the blond boy before him and was about to attack until a white haired boy stopped him. He was shocked to see Kazu, all flesh and very much alive.

"Kazu?!"

"Yes, Lady Reese decided that I need to take over for a while..." He said in a serious tone as he glided towards Butters, who was backing away, holding his hands in front of him.

"Stay back! I can suck your powers! And I will-" Butters exclaimed, but was silence as Kazu placed the boy in a water prison.

"You know from what my mistress told me...you're supposed to be the quiet one...but you know what? You talk too much," Kazu grinned as his eyes glowed dangerously blue. The police soon arrived as they arrested the other South Park kids who were contaminated(Wendy and the others who were fighting against the Titans) and Butters was strapped in a metal coat so his powers could not be used. The heroes watched with a sigh of relief, as Raven and Kyle attended to Reese and Wally.

"AH, It's all over!" Kenny grinned but spoke too soon as an explosion occurred.

"Not quite!" Jake growled angrily as he held an unconscious Gina in his arms. Jericho had hate in his eyes as the others stared at their enemy shocked. Kazu was about to attack until another person beat him to it. Kenny in his fire form punched and kicked as Jake dodged them all while holding the blond angel in his arms. Kenny made a flaming ball and was about to shoot until a green portal opened in front of him. Danny gasped and pulled Kenny back as Jake jumped in with an evil laugh. Jericho was going to jump in after them until Kazu held him back too. Reese woke up as both Kazu and the portal disappeared.

"What happened?" She asked as she saw everyone's sad face, an angry Kenny and a crying Jericho. She walked towards her older brother, who hugged her tight.

"Brother?" Reese asked as he laid his head on her shoulder, feeling defeated.

"...Bluebell..." He whispered, making Reese shocked.

"Y-You..talked,"

"I did...thanks to her..."

"To who?..."

"G...G...Gina..." And Jericho fainted in his arms. Kazu came by Reese's side, whispering something in her ear as she nodded in understanding. She gave a look to Kyle, as he sighed and looked at Stan, Lindsey, Damien, Kenny, Tweek and Craig. They knew what was coming and gathered together.

"Danny," Kyle turned to the ghost boy, "You may take us now..." Danny nodded and got out some kind of device, opening a new portal.

"Wait, where are you guys going?" Robin asked, as one by one, they entered the portal, not before saying goodbye to their lovers. Stan kissed Argent and smiled as he jumped in first. Craig gave one last hug and a goofy grin to Raven, who was a bit sad but didn't show it, and went in. Tweek was about to go until he saw the reporter girl running towards him. Terra and Kole looked a bit annoyed, it was the same girl that confronted them. The golden eyed brunette jumped on Tweek and kissed him on the cheek.

"You may not remembered me...but I was the girl who helped you at Casper High!" She smiled happily and let go, as Tweek walked away a bit freaked. Terra and Kole giggled at this scene, but the pink haired girlwas grabbed behind, spun around and kissed passionately.

"Well Kole, this is it..." Kenny smiled as he let go, Kole crying silently as she watched him go. Kyle and Reese were left, standing outside the portal, facing the Titans.

"Robin, it was an honor to have joined your team...but now we must our leave," Kyle said, glancing at Jinx who was in pain.

"But where friend Kyle?" Starfire asked from behind Robin.

"To the planet that Azura was originated...Greecia..." The red headed boy replied back as he was about to jump in until Jinx grabbed his arm, "Jinx, you're making this hard on me..."

"Why do you have to leave now?"

"It was my destiny..."

"Don't you want to stay with me!?"

Kyle stayed silent as Jinx hugged him from behind, crying. Reese watched this scene with a heavy heart, as Kid Flash came up to her, a bit injured but well.

"Vapor...why do you need to go...?" He asked as he embraced her, never wanting to let go.

"I must...for the sake of this world...and our child" She said, rubbing her stomach. Kid nodded in understanding and kissed her softly. They pulled apart and Wally grudgingly let go and saw her walking to the portal and disappearing. Kyle finally got Jinx off him and jumped in after his sister and the portal closed shut. The last words from all seven of the chosen ones echoed into the night.

_"Goodbye friends...we will meet again..."_

* * *

**It's not over yet folks! One more chapter to go as all seven Elemental Children go to Azura's home planet, Greecia! Stay tune to find out the grand finale!**


	37. The gems of Greecia! THE END!

**_-.-.-Elemental Children-.-.- _**

**_Summary: _**A South Park/Danny Phantom crossover. Kyle and Reese Broflovski are sad that they are moving away from their home. An accident occurs as they arrive into Amity Park, gaining powers for the two twins. They meet new friends, new foes, and possibly two old faces they thought they would never see again?

**Pairings: **Kid Flash X Reese, Robin X Starfire, Cyborg X Bumblebee, Danny X Sam, Stan X Argent, Kyle X Jinx, Lindsey X Red X, Gina X Jericho, Beastboy X Terra, Riley X Speedy and Kenny X Kole

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or South park OR Teen Titans...period...or any others that I will personally add...plus the creator of Lindsey and Gina is kookygurl82! I owe her thanks and love!

**NEWSFLASH:** This will be the finale! -SNIFFS- **waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!**

* * *

**AFTERMATH**

Kid Flash sat on the railings on the rooftops of Titans Tower, sighing sadly about his love one. Robin stood behind him with a look of sympathy.

"Kid...we all know how you feel...but if she was here-"

"I know," Robin looked up to the red head, who smiled softly, "I must move on...but what about the baby?" he asked, now realizing the situation at hand. Reese went to a a battle field in no condition to fight, same with Gina. Robin's eyes widen as he went down to find Danny. Kid Flash raced ahead of him, spotting Danny inside the main room with the others, mourning over their lost teammates. The speedster grabbed the ghost boy by the collar and shook him fiercely.

"You sent my girlfriend to some kind of planet without thinking about the baby!" He screamed, leaving a swirly eyed Danny in the process. Terra spat out her glass of water as the others gasped in shock.

"SHE'S PREGNANT?!" The others who didn't know yelled. Jinx slapped her forehead, muttering how stupid Wally was.

"Yes she is...but now's not the time to panic!"

"PANIC!!" Beastboy and Cyborg shouted, running around in circles, their girlfriends trying to calm them down.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Robin asked calmly, but inside he was boiling in rage.

"Reese was scared, but now I think Kyle knows right now..." Danny replied, thinking that the Jewish boy bursting into fits of rage in the middle of the battle. Kid Flash placed his face into his hands, tears spilling freely and fast.

"It's my fault...I should have stopped her from going..." He whispered, falling on his knees. Danny felt sorry plus guilty that he was the one who sent them there, and he knelt down in fron of him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Kid Flash looked up with teary sapphire eyes, staring into the other boy's eyes like a mirror.

"It's not your fault Kid...She was a bit stubborn if you ask me, I think she wouldn't listen even if you tried stopping her..." Danny smiled, tears also flowing freely down his face. Kid Flash laughed slightly, thanking Danny for cheering him up. Both of them stood up, smiling at the thought of the red haired girl they admired most. Suddenly, they felt her presence somehow and time has stopped. Everyone around them froze on the spot, leaving only the two blinking in confusion. They looked to their left and saw a bright figure standing before them, holding three bundles in their arms.

"Who are you?" Kid Flash whispered as he walked slowly towards the light while Danny waved his hand in front of a now frozen Robin, who was opening his mouth to say something. The figure smiled, only Kid Flash and Danny didn't see it, but they felt it.

"I come in peace heroes...for I have something to deliver..." The voice spoke, angelic and feminine. She held out two to Danny, and one to Kid Flash. The orange haired teen looked under the covers to see sparkling baby blue eyes staring back at him. He gasped as he pulled the top bit to reveal a baby with orange hair like his, and yellowish bangs. Danny looked at the two bundle he was holding, and the top came down to reveal two blond babies, one with cobalt eyes and the other sea green.

"T-T-These babies are-" Danny stuttered, but the bright person hushed him.

"You can keep them...but for a price..." She said softly once more, making the two boys look at each other with worried eyes, "Ghost child, you must give me your ghost powers and your memories of having them...for those two twins..."

"My powers?! And memories?!" Danny exclaimed, as the womanly voice turned to Kid Flash.

"And you fast one, must give up your love and memories of Azura and the baby...if you want the child to stay here in this world safe..."

Kid Flash thought about it, but looked at her with a determined face, "I agree"

Danny looked at him shocked, "But Wally...you might not-"

"What other choice do we have? Reese would have wanted this...and So will Gina and Jericho!"

The raven haired teen looked down guilty at the two blond children, who were sleeping peacefully in his arms. Time started again as the women came into full view. She looked a lot like Azura, only with short hair and very much younger. The other Titans stretched but gaped at the sight before them.

"...Dude..." Beastboy muttered, making Raven smack him on the head. Danny passed the babies in his arms to Jericho, who looked a bit confused.

"Surely, you recognize them ne?" Danny grinned as Jericho smiled, hugging them tight.

"Y-Yes...I-I-I d-do..." He stuttered, crying a bit. Wally handed his baby to Kole, who looked at him confused.

"Take care of her..." He said as Kole nodded.

"But what will you name her?" She asked, making Wally think until he smiled gently.

"Ruby...as long as that's in her name...then I'm fine with it..."

Both Danny and Kid Flash walked up to the girl and nodded, as the girl spread her arms wide. Light emitted them and the Titans had to shield their eyes from it.

_"Please...do not forget..." _Both boys said and when the lights disappeared, so did the three of them.

**EPILOGUE 5 years later**

It has been a while and things were back to normal in Amity Park. A young woman with pink hair and blue eyes, smiled gently as two children were on the swings laughing and smiling. Another woman came up behind her and looked at the kids in interest. She looked dark, but very beautiful as was holding a newspaper with the front cover saying;

**_Justice League saves the day once more!_**

She sighed, thinking about how it was only long ago**_ he_** was in their team, but now he went off to the big leagues, not remembering anything from before. Danny on the other hand, was a different story.

"So...how's Ruby and Roxas?" Raven asked the first woman. The small orange haired girl was pulling her blond brother along so they could to the slide, making the woman smile.

"They are having fun...but it's a shame Mana is not here...Jericho had to seperate the twins..." The first woman sighed, looking up to the sky.

"You know Kole, I'm sure the man has his reasons..." Raven reasoned, as she sat down next to her.

Kole sighed, "I guess you're right..."

"Kaa-san!" The little girl before her pulled Kole's long skirt, "Ro-chan hurt himself..."

"Oh my!" Kole cried as she reached to the crying blond and hugged him tight. Raven smiled a bit and picked up her Goddaughter, making the little girl laugh.

"_I hope we do see them again..._" She thought as she cuddled Ruby lovingly. Raven and Ruby looked up at the sky to see a big rainbow, imagining the ones who gave their lives to save the world.

"...The gems of Greecia..." Raven whispered, closing her eyes at Kazu's words before.

"Ray-nee-chan...why did you say that?" Ruby asked innocently, tilting her head sideways. Raven shook her head and carried the small girl towards Kole and Roxas, who was hugging his so called momma tightly. But what they didn't know, that the nine teens were hiding in the trees, smiling down at them, then rushing off like the wind. Ruby, emerald, sapphire, citrine, amethyst, peridot, topaz, amber and garnet...All those colors flashed to make the colors of all the gemstones.

If you look carefully, you might actually see them whenever a rainbow appears.

They are...

THE ELEMENTAL CHILDREN

**THE END**

* * *

**WOOHOO!! -celebrates with lots of sugar-**

**That's the end folks...now for some people who might be thinking some questions up, I will answer them...the whole 'gems of Greecia' thing, is really related to the name of the story...here's why;**

Reese- Ruby is supposed to be her stone crest, that's why Kid Flash requested that his daughter's name is Ruby.

Kyle- Emerald is the birthstone of both him and Reese. Plus since it's his fave color, it's also a color of nature, or in his case, earth.

Stan- Sapphire is the color of his eyes and his element. Yeah it's supposed to be water, but it's not.

Kenny- Citrine is colored orange, or the second color of fire...it was supposed to be Ruby, but there is a reason that will be revealed in the sequel.

Lindsey- Amethyst is her hero color, remember her suit? Plus it very much suits her.

Gina- Periot is a yellowish green color that defines summer...or something close to that, that kinda describes Gina in many ways.

Damien- Garnet is a darker shade of Ruby, like the color of his eyes. It will fit perfectly for the Prince of Darkness.

**Get it now? And for those who are wondering why Craig and Tweek went with them, even though they are not the chosen ones...well they are supposed to be the gaurdians of the seven 'gems'.**

** Oh and what is Danny's role in this story? Obviously the last guardian also along with Craig and Tweek. It wasn't mention in the story, but Danny's ghost half was the fiance of Azura a long time ago **

**O.o**

**That's why I originally wanted to pair Danny/Reese...but Kid Flash became so popular in my story...I guess I just forgot about it...**

**Anyways, they have gems too;**

Craig- Topaz

Tweek- Amber

Danny- Aquamarine

**THAT'S ALL I GUESS...ANYMORE QUESTIONS, just PM me and I'll be happy to answer...BUT IT CAN'T BE ABOUT THE SEQUEL! :D**

**BYE BYE!!**


End file.
